La persistencia de la memoria
by ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: Harry loses 5 years of his memory and doesn't remember his relationship with Draco. Who ended up pregnant by a strange curse. Harry tries to re-live his past, as Draco fights to keep his present. But will their love win in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is a story idea I've had for awhile and I finally got it down in writing. It will probably be about 10-12 chapters.**

**I got the title for this story from one of my favorite paintings by Salvador Dali.**

**Full summary: Harry suffers from memory loss and doesn't remember his relationship with Draco. Draco is pregnant and devastated by this situation. Draco goes into a downward spiral because of everything that has happened, with serious consequences. Harry struggles to cope with the loss of five years and reclaiming his past. Will it be too late for these two to reunite or will Draco have ruined everything for good?**

**This story is slash. Pairings will be H/G, H/D and D/C. Mpreg also.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own or make any money from this story. Harry Potter and all characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Hope you enjoy**. _Please review_.

* * *

Harry groaned softly as consciousness burned its way into the frontal lobe of his awareness. With a low grunt, he raised his hand to ward off the blinding headache that now dwelled in his brain. He felt stiff as he lifted his arm to block the glare. He heard a sudden gasp.

"Harry! He's moving, Ron! Look!"

Harry winced at Hermione's shrill exclamation and he turned towards her voice. "Why are you bloody yelling?"

"Ohhh…Harrry!" Hermione shrilled again and he groaned loudly.

"Hermione, let the man breathe for a second, okay?"

"Sorry," she whispered and Harry sighed. He opened his eyes and found his two best friends hovering over him anxiously.

"Why are you standing over me? What's going on?" Harry asked as he pushed himself up. He immediately realized he was in St. Mungo's. Again.

Ron grinned. "Another Blasting Curse, my friend. You've been out cold for two days."

Harry sighed heavily. "Great, just what I needed. How much damage this time?"

"Broken ribs, nasty wallop on the head, fractured leg…" Ron provided helpfully.

Hermione stepped forward, looking eager. "We were so worried, Harry. You've never been out this long. The healers were especially worried about that bump. It was a concussion."

Harry smirked and Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "Nothing can keep our Harry down. He's just fine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped back. "This Auror business is dangerous! Aren't you two tired of the near misses?"

Ron looked aggrieved and Harry just smiled. "Never, Hermione. Nothing beats field work. All for the good of the wizarding folks."

She threw up her hands and then smiled. "You two will never change."

The door to the room opened and a head of blond hair poked around the corner.

Ron rubbed his hands together. "Bout time you got back, Malfoy. I'm starving."

Draco walked through the door holding a brown bag that was emanating delicious odors.

"Next time you get the food then," he retorted and proceeded to put the bag down. Ron strolled over quickly to dive into its contents.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry rasped out, "and bringing take-out?"

All three turned to stare at Harry. Hermione glanced at Draco anxiously and then back to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is Malfoy here in my room? Bringing food? Like you're all friends or something?"

Draco frowned and then said, "Because we _are _friends. Well…sort of. I still think Weasley here is a pig, but…"

Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco shut his mouth. "Get out, Malfoy!"

Hermione walked closer to Harry's bed, her hands twisting nervously. "Harry? What's wrong? Why are you telling Draco to get out?"

Harry turned to gape at Hermione. "Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?"

"You insisted we call him Draco. We've been calling him that for years now." Hermione said, confusion written all over her face.

"What?? Why would I insist on that? He's not my friend."

There was a hiss and Harry looked at Malfoy. The blond looked stricken, but about what Harry couldn't imagine.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's forehead and said, "Ron, you'd better get Wilde in here, now. Something's wrong."

Harry pushed Hermione's hand away and glared. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy or something? I'm out for a couple of days, and now everyone is calling Malfoy, Draco…and _I'm_ the one who's crazy?"

Hermione gave a quick look at Ron, who hurriedly dropped the tin pan of food and ducked out of the room in a hurry. Draco bit his lip and then moved forward hesitantly.

"Harry," he said, "you don't remember me?"

Harry snorted. "Of course I remember you. I've been calling you Malfoy, haven't I? What I don't remember is why the hell you would be in my room."

"We're together, Harry. Friends, you know. It's been like that for a while."

Harry stared incredulously at Draco and then looked at Hermione. "Huh?"

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "Yes, it's true. You and Draco are…friends. _Close_…friends," she added.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the emphasis on the word close. What was she trying to say? None of this made any sense. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because the door flung open again and the man who Harry presumed was Healer Wilde hurried into the room, followed by Ron.

After taking one look at the man's wild white hair and swirling mustache, Harry understood where the man got his name. "So, Mister Potter, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, except everyone around me is crazy."

Wilde frowned and waved his wand over Harry and hmmmed as blue and green swirls of light fluttered around.

"Mister Weasley here tells me that you don't remember Mister Malfoy?"

"I know who he is! He's a huge spoiled obnoxious prat! And he's always been that way."

"I see," said the healer and he looked at Draco, who was clenching his fists tightly. "Well, let's take a look at what the results say definitively. But it's obvious that you have suffered some memory loss."

"Memory loss? What kind of loss? How much?" Harry asked, his eyes darting from Ron to Hermione.

"Well it would seem that you don't remember your relationship with Mister Malfoy, here. What do you remember about your life at this moment?"

"My relationship with Malfoy??" Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, feeling nauseous. "What relationship?? I'm marrying Ginny!" He looked at Hermione for confirmation, but she was looking rather put out.

"Ohh…Harry…"Hermione said, as she put her hand up to her mouth. "You and Ginny aren't together anymore."

"But they could be!" Ron piped up excitedly, "this is perfect! Now you two can work things out and be together like you should've been!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "this isn't the time for that! Draco…"

Draco was glaring at Ron angrily. "Shut up, Weasley!" He then ran his hand through his blond locks. "Fuck!" He whipped around to glare at the healers. "Do something!"

Ron grinned smugly at Draco. "You know, Malfoy, I've been wanting something like to happen! I wished that Harry would forget you or something and now look. He has! There is something to that Muggle god. Thank you Muggle god!"

Hermione's glare was the only thing that wiped the smile from Ron's face. He looked suitably chastened, but only for a moment.

Draco walked over to Harry's bed and reached to grab his hand. "Harry, please. Don't listen to that. The healers will fix everything, okay? I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. We're friends…more than that really. We have a life together and it was hard coming, but it happened. Let the healers fix it, okay?"

Harry stared at Draco gripping his hand in a desperate hold. He pulled his hand away from Draco's grasp.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?? This isn't funny! I'd never be in a relationship with you! I…noo! Somebody tell me what's going on here!"

Draco swallowed heavily and nodded. "It's true, Harry. Listen to Granger. She agrees with me."

"She's a Weasley, now!" Ron grumbled and Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're married? When did this happen?"

Now Ron looked over at Harry with concern. "We've been married three years, Mate. You were best man!"

"Three years?? I-I don't remember that at all!" He turned panic-stricken towards Wilde. "What's happened to me? Why can't I remember that?"

"Mister Potter, calm down. I just need you to tell me what you do remember."

Harry blinked and tried to focus on himself. "I'm an Auror…I know that. I've been one for…four years. I live at Grimmauld Place and Ginny is my girlfriend. Not Malfoy!"

Harry looked up confidently at his friends and Wilde but all of them looked concerned.

"What?" Harry asked. "That's not it?"

Hermione was shaking her head sadly. "None of that is right, Harry. You've been an Auror for nine years now. You don't live at Grimmauld anymore, Ron and I do. And you and Ginny broke up…five years ago."

"Five years??? I don't understand this!" He pushed the blankets away from his body and tried to swing his legs out of bed, but Wilde stopped him from getting up.

"Mister Potter…please! You're not well, it's too soon for you to be up and about. You took a nasty hit to the head after that curse hit you. Please let us tend to it."

But Harry struggled against the healer's arm. "Let me up! This is insane! Why can't I remember any of this…my friends' marriage, my house gone…" He chanced a look at Malfoy, whose face was paler than Harry had ever remembered seeing it. He waved his hand dismissively at the blond. "Him."

Draco's lips compressed into a thin line and Hermione placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Draco, don't worry. We'll get this sorted."

The healer nodded and said, "Perhaps it's best if you all leave so we can tend to him. Find out what's going on."

No one moved and Draco snorted. "I'm not going anywhere. It was probably your incompetence that led to this mess in the first place."

Wilde spluttered indignantly and Draco crossed his arms defiantly. Hermione frowned in disapproval and Draco sighed.

"Draco…"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not leaving, Granger. St. Mungo's has already muffed up enough as it is. I want to make sure that they don't mess up anything else."

Harry hissed angrily. "I don't want you in my room, Malfoy. Get out."

Draco's expression turned into a pained one and he moved hesitantly towards the bed again. "Harry…I…I know that this is probably all really weird…but I swear, it's the truth. You and I…we…we moved past a lot of stuff. And…please…don't ask me to leave."

Harry grimaced at Malfoy's earnest plea. He must have hit his head harder than even the healers realized.

Hermione smiled at Harry encouragingly, nodding a couple of times. Harry sighed and jerked his head once, indicating that Malfoy could stay. He winced when the blond brightened considerably and reached for his hand.

"If you are done now…" the healer said, shooting a glare at Draco, "we'd like to check out Mister Potter."

Hermione and Draco stepped back as the healers began casting diagnostic spells over Harry.

Harry flopped back on the bed, his head swimming with this news that he'd apparently lost five years of his memory. How did that happen? Was he hit with a Memory Charm as well as that Blasting Curse?

He could hear the hushed whispers of Hermione talking urgently to Malfoy. Harry closed his eyes as he thought about the blond. There was no way in hades that he could be in a relationship with Malfoy. Malfoy! He wasn't even gay! He loved Ginny, and they were talking about getting married…it felt like…yesterday. This was beyond disturbing.

Wilde finished swishing his wand and peered down into Harry's face. Harry stared back, trying not to let his eyes cross as Wilde leaned in closer. He nodded as if satisfied and stepped.

"Mister Potter has lost his memory," he announced triumphantly. "About five years worth."

Ron snorted loudly and Hermione blinked. "Okay…and?"

"I have no idea why….but with a few more tests…we will be able to give a better diagnosis." Wilde said, looking slightly crestfallen.

Hermione sighed, but Draco growled out, "that's it! I'm taking Harry home. I'll get us a private healer who knows what the hell he's doing." He looked at Harry. "Harry, let me take you home and then we'll work this all out-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Did you not hear what I said? This is ridiculous!"

"Harry…please. I'm not lying to you. I…just come home and I can prove that you live there. Granger will come too." He reached out his hand to touch Harry's arm, hoping to soothe his bewildered mate, but Harry jerked away again and attempted to leap out of the bed.

Wilde squawked like a scalded bird and rushed to intercept his patient. In his haste, he bumped Draco, who stumbled and fell hard against the wall.

Hermione gasped and Ron suddenly looked as if _Malfoy_ was his wife, instead of Hermione.

"Draco? Are you…are you okay?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice, as she hurried over to him. Draco held up his hand before Hermione reached him.

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth.

Healer Wilde looked stricken and he immediately reached out a hand to Draco as well.

"Mister Malfoy, my apologies! Please…sit down. Do you need some water or anything?"

Harry looked at Malfoy, who was taking slow, deep breaths.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Still laying it on thick, are you?" Harry said spitefully. He _did_ remember Buckbeak.

Hermione whipped around and glared at Harry so hard that he was surprised that his eyebrows didn't singe right off his face. He cut his eyes to Ron, but all he did was shake his head in disapproval.

Okay…so something was really wrong with Malfoy.

Malfoy had moved away from the bed and had slowly walked over to one of the plush chairs in the corner of the room. Hermione followed behind him, jerking wildly as if she wanted to help him, but was afraid of his recrimination if she did. He sat down heavily and laid his head back on the cushion.

Hermione buzzed around him, whispering fiercely. Ron watched them curiously and Harry huffed loudly.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on now?" Harry asked impatiently. "What's wrong with Malfoy?"

Hermione turned around to look at Harry. "Draco has something he wants to tell you, Harry."

She nudged Draco's arm, and he sneered. "Stop it," she hissed. "Show him."

Draco sighed and turned his face away from her. Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

Harry watched as a glamour dissolved from Malfoy like ice melting in the sun. Harry immediately noticed that Malfoy had put on a lot of weight. His facial features were a lot softer and rounder and his blond hair glowed as if sprinkled with star dust.

And then his eyes drifted lower and his mouth fell open like a trained crup begging for food.

Malfoy had eaten a quaffle.

Or he was…pregnant.

Pregnant?

"Are you…pregnant?"

Draco nodded slowly and Hermione smiled uneasily.

"And it's yours, Mate." Ron piped up. "You got Malfoy up the duff."

"Excuse me??"

"Harry," Hermione said hastily, "there's no easy explanation for this…"

"I'll take a hard one!"

Hermione looked at Draco.

Draco pushed himself up and walked towards Harry, using the slight waddle that most pregnant women are afflicted with in late pregnancy. Harry gaped as Malfoy waddled up to him.

"Harry," he said softly, "we were attacked and I got hit with a curse. It gave me a…woman's body part. And because we had just…before it happened…I ended up pregnant."

The blood drained from Harry's face.

"We had sex??"

"That usually has to happen in order for a pregnancy to occur…so yes."

Harry sank back down on the bed, staring at the thick bulge protruding from under Malfoy's robes.

"I don't…understand…this…"Harry shook his head, comprehension of this situation nowhere near his grasp.

Draco lifted his hand as though he was going to reach for Harry again, but at the last minute he let his hand fall, uncertainty marring his round, glowing features.

Healer Wilde coughed, jarring Harry from the abyss his mind was sinking into.

"Mister Potter, it is unfortunate that you had to find out this way. This must all be overwhelming for you. If you could just lie back down so I can continue my workup on you. There are some other tests that we can do."

"Will I get my memory back?"

Wilde pursed his lips. "I don't have enough information to say. Until we discover if this was indeed a charm, curse or natural head injury…I can't say for certain."

"Well, with this bit of information, I don't even know if I want my memory back."

Draco flinched and Hermione sent him a sympathetic look. She then scowled at Harry.

"Harry! Draco is having your baby! Don't be cruel."

Harry crossed his arms again sullenly. "How do I know it's mine?"

Draco drew himself up as best he could. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"I just want to know if it's mine. You always were a sneaky git, Malfoy."

Draco puffed indignantly and then his lip trembled. Harry stared at it, watching his lower lip shiver like a leaf on the wind and then watched in amazement as Draco swallowed a sob.

"Fine…I'll just go then."

He turned dramatically and waddled away, stopping to grab the brown bag he had brought in. He pulled his wand, whispered a spell and the glamour reappeared as before, transforming Malfoy into his former pointy self.

He stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could.

"He didn't have to take the food," Ron whinged.

Hermione turned on her husband. "That's just great, Ronald. Make jokes! Harry has lost his memory and doesn't even remember Draco, who's having his baby. And now he's all upset. You know that's not good for the baby. I can't deal with you!" She turned to face Harry. "And Harry James Potter…how can you just insult a pregnant person like that? I can't believe you!"

She spun around and headed for the door. "I'll see you at home, Ron. Harry…I'll see you tomorrow." She then softened her voice. "You know I'll research this, Harry. We'll find a way to get your memory back." She left the room.

Ron made certain Hermione had gone before he said, "I wasn't joking about the food. He could've left it."

But Harry was biting his lip, looking uncertain. "Is that really my child?"

Healer Wilde nodded, "Yes, it is. Mister Malfoy is nothing short of a miracle. There have only been ten recorded wizard pregnancies in the last thousand years that were carried to term. Draco is in his eight month. We have done every test possible to make sure everything will go well for the birth. I am just sorry that things are now very difficult for the two of you. You were very excited about the baby, Mister Potter. Malfoy is the one who is struggling with it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Malfoy may be a git and all, but he does have a point for being upset about popping out a kid. Like…where is it going to come out?"

Harry groaned and Ron shuddered dramatically.

Wilde chuckled and then headed to the door. "I'll be back to run more tests." He left and Harry sighed in relief.

"Ron, I want to see Ginny. Where is she?"

Ron made a face and scratched the back of his neck. "Well…about that. You and Ginny broke up."

"Okay…but we can work things out. Maybe start over."

Ron shrugged. "As much as I would love for you and Ginny to get back together…there's a slight problem."

"And that is?"

"She's engaged to Dean Thomas."

"Well…maybe I can still talk to her."

"They're getting married in two weeks."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I have a wedding to stop then."

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"Auror Potter, I am officially placing you on administrative leave until Mind-Healer Garretson clears you to return to active duty, " Auror Robards said, as he watched Harry slide into his shoes.

"But…I feel fine…I'm being released today!" Harry griped. "Why isn't that enough to return to work?"

Robards rubbed his mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes, as if Harry was a five year old who kept asking for ice cream. "Potter, you have lost quite a bit of your memories. That includes cases, training, experiences…I can't have you just jump back into work again, you're not at the same level you were before. And you know the routine. Every Auror who gets injured in the line of duty must have counseling. And as often as you and Weasley here get injured, you both should have a permanent spot in that woman's office."

Ron snickered and even Harry grinned. "Yes, we do tend to have that luck in life. It was no different at Hogwarts, " Ron agreed.

The Auror director nodded and then blinked slowly, as if preparing himself for an extremely unpleasant task.

"And besides Potter, there is the issue of…your home life."

Harry stiffened and turned his full attention to Robards. "What about it?" Obviously, Robards must have known about his supposed relationship with Malfoy.

Robards looked uncomfortable, but plowed on. "I would derelict in my duty if I did not offer you…family counseling as well. It is my understanding that you remember little of your relationship with…Draco Malfoy. This is tantamount to…a pending divorce. We do have counseling for that as well."

"Ummm…thanks." Harry said with grueling effort. He had no desire to ever talk about him and Malfoy.

Robards looked relieved now that he had done is duty. The man would rather face Voldemort himself than to talk to his subordinates about family issues. Particularly something this delicate. Potter's relationship with Malfoy had been both scandalous and sensational when the couple had been found out. Robards had the unpleasant task back then to say something to Harry about it, but only because Kingsley had forced him to. The star of the auror department and wizarding world savior involved with a Lucius' Malfoy's son? After dumping Arthur Weasley's daughter? The fodder mill had churned endlessly for almost a year after that hit the cobble-stone lanes.

"Well, I wanted to deliver the news in person, Potter. I know you're ready to get out of here." Robards patted Harry on the shoulder. "You make that appointment and I'll see you back to work soon."

Robards nodded at Weasley and left Harry's hospital room. Ron watched him go and then turned back to Harry.

"Ready to go, Mate?"

Harry jerked a nod and reached for his bag. "Hell, yes! This last two days have been a nightmare. I hate this place."

"Hermione has cooked supper. She's waiting for us. And…" Ron budged Harry with his shoulder. "I invited Ginny over to celebrate your safe return."

Harry smiled. "Good."

* * *

Hermione placed several covered dishes down on the long dining table, smacking Ron's hand as he tried to peek under the plates.

"Stop being impatient, Ronald," She scolded, but it held no malice. Ron smirked, then hurriedly grabbed a roll when Hermione turned back to the stove. He shoved it into his mouth whole and rapidly chewed, almost choking in his haste.

"I see you haven't changed even in your own home, dear brother." Ginny said. "You act as if the twins are going to steal your food again."

There was a moment of brief silence, as both Ron and Ginny fondly remembered Fred and George's antics at the table. It was sobering to realize this would never happen again.

"Ron will never change," Harry said, as he gazed at Ginny sitting across from him. Her beautiful red hair was swept up on top of her head and she looked young and pretty, even if technically she was five years older than he remembered her looking. The only marring her beauty was that stupid engagement ring on her finger.

Ginny fixed him with a smile. "It's good you're up and around again, Harry. It was a scary few days when you were unconscious. I'm so sorry to hear about the memory loss. When do you start therapy?"

Harry shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know. I haven't made the appointments yet for follow-up."

Hermione turned from the stove and gave him a hard look. "And why not? They told you that it may start to help recover your memories. And you didn't make the appointment?"

Harry looked down as his empty plate. "I haven't quite decided what to do about that."

Ginny gave him a confused look. "You don't want your memory back? Why?"

Harry fidgeted with his fork and looked up at them. "I...do want them back…it's just…Malfoy."

"Harry doesn't want to remember that git, and I certainly don't blame him. Tough choice there, Mate." Ron said, craning his neck to the stove. "Aren't you finished yet, sweetie? I'm starving."

Hermione abruptly turned from the stove with a steaming pot and marched over to the table. She slammed it down, knocking over Ron's water glass.

"Here's your dinner. Hope it's good." She ripped off her apron and threw it on Ron's lap. "I don't have an appetite anymore." She stomped out of the kitchen. No one spoke as they heard her stomping up the stairs and then the distant slam of a door.

Ginny and Harry both looked at Ron. Ron looked mournfully at the food and then slowly stood up. "I guess I should go check on her." He left the room and Ginny glanced at Harry, who was staring at her.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, I know this is going to be weird…but…I don't remember Malfoy at all, at least…not as my…friend. I…remember us…you. And…that's what I want. I want to be with you."

Ginny's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. "What?"

"I still love you, Ginny. We were talking about getting married, having kids…that sort of thing. I don't know what happened, but I know right now that's what I want. And I guess I have no right to ask you for anything, but-"

Ginny shot out of her seat as though she had been electrocuted. "Harry…don't." She all but ran from the kitchen.

Harry jumped up and hurried after her. She was in the parlor, putting on her traveling cloak with trembling hands. Harry walked up to her and took her hands in his. She tried to pull them away, but he held onto them tightly.

"Gin…please. I'm sorry for upsetting you, but…I wanted to tell you that."

"Upsetting me? You have no idea of how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me again! Harry…it took me so long to work through my anger about what happened to us. And I know it wasn't really anyone's fault, but…I loved you so much and for you to leave me for Malfoy like that."

"I…did it badly then? God…I'm…so sorry."

Ginny shook her head. "No, you didn't do it badly. You were great about it. It made it even harder to hate you. You were so anguished about it, Harry. You told me that you had fought against your feelings for him for over a year, but in the end you knew that you were gay and-"

"I'm not gay!" Harry shouted and Ginny winced. Harry was immediately contrite. He whispered, "I'm not."

Ginny pulled Harry's hands to her face. "You told me that you had been attracted to Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory at school. And even to Malfoy back then…from sixth year. You do remember that don't you?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly. He did know that he'd been attracted to all of those guys, but he had simply explained it away as…nothing. It didn't mean anything. He had told Ginny about all of that? Did that mean he had told her about Michael too? The gay bloke who had kissed him during Auror training after an enthusiastic round of drinking. And Harry hadn't minded too much.

"That…was a long time ago, Ginny."

"Yes that was. But Malfoy isn't. As of last week, you two were a happy couple. And what about the baby?"

Harry flinched. He had tried his best to not think about that since he found out two days ago. Oh god…he was going to be a father, if what Malfoy said was true.

"I…I don't know, Ginny."

Ginny frowned. "Have you even talked to Malfoy? Have you seen him at all?"

Harry pulled his hands away from Ginny and strode towards the parlor. "You haven't, have you?"

Harry walked over to the window and looked out, watching the sun sink in the sky. "No, I haven't seen him since the hospital."

Ginny's voice was flat. "Well, I see your pattern of avoidance hasn't changed."

Harry whirled around. "That's not fair! This was all dropped on me. I don't know what to say to him. I don't even like him!"

Ginny stared incredulously. "Harry, you love that man! Just because you don't remember it right now…"

"And I may never remember! And right now, I love you. That's my concern."

Ginny cocked her head. "And when you do remember? Then what? I'm thrown out on my arse again? And what about my fiancee'? I'm getting married in two weeks, Harry! How can you tell me these things!"

Harry opened and shut his mouth in one smooth movement. He sighed and then said, "I'm telling you these things because I don't want to lose you…not again. This is like a second chance for me…for us. Do you still have any feelings for me at all? If you don't, then I won't bother you again."

Ginny swallowed audibly and stared down at her hands. When she looked up again, Harry was heading towards her, his face open and hopeful.

"You know that I will always love you, Harry. I've loved you for half my life."

"But do you still love me, Ginny? You know what I'm asking."

"I…Harry…don't do this to me…please. I…it took me so long to move on…"

Harry cupped Ginny by the back of her head and pulled her closer. He looked deep in her eyes.

"Is it really over between us? Just say the words, and I'm gone."

Ginny struggled to breath. Harry was looking at her with those beautiful green eyes and she had never been able to resist that. She loved Dean, he was good to her and had helped her to move on from her break up with Harry. How could she do this to him? Stand here with the man who had broken her heart and even consider this.

"Harry…I…I need to think about this. Dean…I love him. This would kill him. I can't hurt him like that." She lowered her head. "But I'd be lying if I said that I don't still love you."

"That's all I'm asking for…just a chance to see if we can work things out. I don't want to upset Dean either. He's a friend. I don't want to hurt you either."

Ginny nodded. "I have to go now. I'll get in touch with you soon, okay." She hurried out of the room and by the time Harry reached the foyer, the front door was closing. Harry sighed. He hated to see Ginny upset. And Dean was his friend. But he still loved Ginny, was it wrong for him to tell her so?

"Ginny gone?" Ron's voice floated down to him. He was standing on the steps, looking sullen.

"Yeah."

"So, I take it that you two had a chance to talk?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "But…I don't know what she'll do. She's worried about hurting Dean."

Ron grunted in comment. "Yeah, there's that. Kind of sucks."

Harry didn't answer and Ron stood quietly for a moment. Harry looked up at him. "How's Hermione?"

"Pissed. She's giving me the silent treatment. Which means I'm on the couch for the next few weeks."

Hermione giving the silent treatment was a bad sign. She was more dangerous quiet than she was screaming at you.

"I'll go and talk to her."

"Good luck. Watch your bits."

Harry bounced up the stairs and headed to his friends' bedroom. He knocked quietly on the door and then opened it. Hermione was sitting on the bed, her back to the door.

"Hermione?"

"It's wrong, Harry. I've never known you to be this way. How can you be so callous towards this situation? "

"I…don't know how to handle this. It's crazy. Me and Malfoy…in a relationship? Having a baby? Having sex?? I can't even think about this."

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "And how do you think Draco feels?? He's pregnant, Harry! The first wizard in like five hundred years. And now his partner doesn't even remember him and doesn't even want to try and talk to him. He's all alone at the home you two made together, and you don't even care! I think that curse did more than take your memory."

Harry shuffled over to the bed, feeling like a world class jack ass. He sat down and looked at Hermione. "I guess I didn't really think about that. About how he felt. I'm just thinking about me right now."

"Harry, this is your baby. No matter what you may feel about Draco, he's having your baby. He's gone through a lot with this pregnancy. He's gone through a lot with you! You both…I never thought it would work, but the two of you…are so unbelievably happy together. It's amazing. And the baby…Harry…you were so excited about it, you should see the nursery you made…it's beautiful."

"I made a nursery?"

Hermione nodded with a grin. "Yes, all by yourself. Draco simply pointed and directed…like he always does, but you did it happily. At least go the house, Harry. At least talk to Draco, tell him something. He never left the hospital when you were unconscious. He never does when you get hurt. "

Harry lowered his head, feeling worse than ever. This could not be the same Malfoy that he knew. But here Hermione was, fighting for him. And she was right. How could he be such an asshole and not even talk to Malfoy about this pregnancy issue? Harry loved kids. He adored Teddy…what was wrong with him??

"I'll go talk to him."

Hermione patted his hand. "I'll come with you."

Harry gave a smirk. "Good, because I have no idea where I live."

* * *

Draco rolled heavily from the bed, huffing in deep panting breaths as he struggled into an upright position.

He was not used to sitting up alone, Harry's hand had always been at his back to push him up, or reaching out to pull him up whenever he needed it. It had tickled the Gryffindor to no end, whenever Draco whined about sitting up. Of course, Harry had wanted Draco to use the magical pillows that would have elevated him on their own, but Draco's revenge had been to insist that Harry do it. And the sodding git had done it happily, often rubbing Draco's back in the process. Draco had tossed the pillows somewhere and now that he needed them…

He wasn't going to think about that.

Granger had flooed last night and told him that Harry was ready to talk and they would be over today. Draco hadn't done a very good job of remaining stoic when faced with the news. A lump had lodged in his throat and the butterflies that had swarmed in his stomach had interrupted the baby's sleep…and it had immediately started kicking him in annoyance. Or happiness.

"He's coming home?" Draco had asked, breathless with excitement. "He's told you this?"

Granger looked sad. "Well, no. But he does want to come and talk to you. I don't want to push him more than that."

Draco had swallowed his disappointment and had gone to bed, but the little one had kicked most of the night and Draco had spent the whole night, rubbing his stomach, trying to calm it down. And fighting back the tears that seemed to come at the most inconvenient times.

Now as he staggered to his feet, he felt his bladder announcing that it was time for relief and Draco moved as fast as he could waddle over to the large bathroom to relieve it. He could barely reach his penis around his swaying stomach and he'd found it easier to simply sit down most of the time. He caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror and closed his eyes in resignation.

His eyes were puffy with dark circles and he looked exhausted. The baby kicking wasn't the only reason he hadn't slept. He hadn't slept well since the horrible confrontation with Harry at the hospital. Draco had gone straight to his mother's home and blubbered like a Hufflepuff who'd gotten dumped at the Yule Ball. Narcissa had crooned sympathetically and held him close as he'd cried. After he'd managed to stop his shuddering, gulping breaths and looked at her through his wet lashes, he'd hissed,

"I'm going to make him pay."

Narcissa frowned. "Draco…that's foolish. It's not his fault from what you just told me. His memory is gone."

Draco had flopped back on the sofa, his arms folded high on his chest and resting on his hard abdomen. "I told him that being an Auror was stupid! He should have listened to me! I can't believe he doesn't remember anything about us, since we've been together! He looked at me like I was…nothing!" To his horror, he could feel his chest tightening again and a lump forming in his throat. He hastily wiped at his face again. "These stupid hormones…"

Narcissa sighed and placed her hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, please try to calm down. None of this is good for the baby. We'll work through this and Harry will get his memory back and everything will be fine."

Draco had stared down at the huge bulge, his fingers slowly moving across his stretched robes. Their baby fluttered little wings against his skin and Draco had felt a moment's annoyance at the twinge. He wished that he could believe her.

He'd stayed with her mother that first night, but he'd returned home the next morning, even though Narcissa had assured him that any house-elf could fix him exactly what he wanted to eat and prepare the special blended tea that helped soothe his nerves. But Draco wanted to go home; to his home he shared with the man he loved, even if he wasn't there. Draco had contacted St. Mungo's for a status on Harry, but nothing had changed according to the healer on call. They had badgered him about his status…which quickly ended when Draco disconnected the floo call.

Bloody healers. Draco was sick of the lot of them. Always asking questions, taking blood, diagnostic spells, vitamins and an endless slew of owls from the wizarding public inquiring about his "progress".

But he couldn't think about that now. Harry would be here soon and Draco wanted to look his best.

* * *

Draco tried not to show his nervousness when Hermione stepped out from the floo, brushing soot from her Muggle jeans. Another flash of green light and Harry was stepping into the living room.

Draco tried not to stare, but he wasn't sure how well he was succeeding in not devouring Harry with his eyes. Harry was looking around the room with undisguised interest and more than a bit of unease.

"Draco, how are you?" Hermione asked quietly. "Been eating properly?"

Draco managed to tear his gaze away from Harry to scowl at her. "Of course."

Despite a tough battle with Harry's friends over the years, Draco and Granger had managed to form a tense but amiable friendship. The brains of the Golden Trio had softened towards him and had often defended him against her brutish husband. This softening had increased exponentially since his pregnancy.

Harry turned and looked at Draco. "Thank you for having us over," he said politely, even though Draco could tell from the set of his jaw that he was very uncomfortable and that Granger had yelled at him before they had got there to behave himself. He would have snickered if it weren't so humiliating.

"This is your house too, Harry. You don't have to thank me." Draco said, fighting down his desire to go and kiss him.

Harry's mouth pulled in a tight line and then he sighed, "Oh…right." He glanced around the sunny living room. "It's nice."

Draco smiled. "Yes, I know. I decorated, you…watched."

Harry felt the twinges of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He frowned it away.

There were several pictures decorating the living room. Harry stared in disbelief at pictures of him with Malfoy, doing all kinds of….things. There was a picture of them at a Quidditch match, another one at Grimmauld Place and still another one of them together outside of this very house. In all of the pictures, they were both smiling or laughing and Harry couldn't believe how happy he looked…how happy they both looked. He'd never remembered Malfoy ever smiling, unless it had been preceded by an insult.

There was one other picture that caught Harry's eye. It was a picture of Malfoy, sitting alone in a beautiful garden. Harry picked it up, and the picture Draco turned and looked in Harry's direction. A slow smile crossed his features as a puff of wind blew his long blond hair into his face. His hand, long and elegant, rose and brushed the stray strands from his face, revealing the most beautiful gray eyes. Harry's mouth fell open and he let out a small gasp. He hurriedly dropped the picture back onto the table where he had found it.

The house was a large country home tucked away in the middle of nowhere. On the ground floor, there was a large sunny kitchen with a huge pantry, an enormous living room with fireplace, a large library, a dining room, two small sitting rooms and two guest bedrooms. Harry walked through the rooms, trying to see if anything felt familiar. A large gray and white cat was sunning itself in the library and it looked up when Harry entered the room. It gave a yowl and padded towards him, its tail twitching. It purred once it reached Harry's legs and began twining around him, looking for affection. Harry bent down to rub the soft fur.

"That's Mittens," a low voice drawled near his ear and Harry started, almost kicking the cat in his alarm.

He turned and glared at the blond, who was practically standing on his back. "Damn, Malfoy! A little warning next time?"

Draco's face fell and he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Harry immediately felt contrite. Malfoy looked like a kicked krup and Hermione had warned him not to upset the man too much. Malfoy was dressed in pale green dressing robes that made his blond hair look even lighter. He had not glamoured his body and the roundness of his face made him look soft and angelic. The swell under his robes seemed more pronounced and Harry had to fight hard to keep from staring. Seeing a pregnant man was beyond his capability to imagine, but a pregnant Malfoy with his baby…well…he wasn't coping well with any of it.

Harry gave a small sigh. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm…sorry." Harry ran his hand through his hair, a clear sign of his nervousness. "I…well…how are you? I mean…the baby and all?"

Draco sighed wearily. "I'm fine. Just tired. It's getting close. I had an appointment last week. They think it will be another three weeks or so."

Harry nodded and then said, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Draco smirked. "You didn't want to know. Wanted it to be a surprise. Ironically, it's being stubborn. Healers can't tell anyway…won't turn over. There's no way this baby isn't yours. "

Harry gave a slight chuckle. "Gryffindor then."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Never."

Harry grinned and watched as Draco's face lit up with a smile. Harry felt a blush begin to color his cheeks and he quickly looked away, but Draco stepped forward and smiled hopefully.

"Harry…would you like to see the nursery?" He gently touched Harry's arm.

Harry tried hard not to snatch his hand away, but it was so weird to see and feel Draco Malfoy's hand touching his arm in a caressing manner. He pulled away slowly and pretended not the see the crestfallen look on the blond's face.

Harry shrugged awkwardly and tried to squeeze past Draco in the doorway. However, Draco was turning to watch Harry try to get away and Harry was smashed against the doorway, trapped by Draco's stomach.

Harry's face flamed red and Draco grunted in discomfort. He began to pant slightly and Harry made an anxious noise in his throat. Suddenly, something reached out and poked him in his chest. He gave a yelp and tried to jump away, but only succeeded in banging his head against the door frame. He yelped again.

"What's going on? " Hermione called, just as she appeared in the hallway. She took one look at them stuck in the door and she laughed out loud.

"It's not funny, Hermione! We're stuck and something just stabbed me!" Harry wailed. He knew he sounded ridiculous.

"Something stabbed you?" Hermione choked out, as she gave Draco a look. The blond rolled his eyes.

"It's the baby, Harry. It's kicking." Draco said in a raspy voice. Harry whipped around to look at Draco, who looked rather peaked.

"That's…the baby…?" Harry asked, and he dropped his head to stare at Draco's stomach. A soft poke jabbed at him again and Harry watched in amazement as the imprint of a tiny foot poked from the robes to jab a third time.

"Come on, Harry, " Hermione said, "let Draco breathe. "

Harry reddened again, but sucked in his stomach and eased past the blond and into the hallway. He cast a cautious glance at Draco, who was rubbing his stomach and murmuring softly.

Draco felt the silence in the hallway and he glanced up, finding Harry staring at him and Granger with a knowing smile on her face. Draco continued to rub his stomach and said,

"Sometimes talking helps calm it down".

Harry nodded absently, still in shock that the baby in Malfoy's stomach had reached out and poked him.

Hermione glanced back and forth between them and said, "Go upstairs and look around, Harry, maybe something up there will jar some memories."

Harry flinched and Hermione's face colored a nice rosy pink. "I meant-"

"Yeah, I got it, Hermione." Harry said hurriedly.

"I'll just….go." Hermione said and quickly hurried down the hall. Draco gave a snort and waddled down the hallway. Harry followed, trying desperately not to envision what had happened "upstairs" that had led to Malfoy's condition.

The upstairs level contained four more bedrooms and one grand bedroom suite. Harry stared at the wide, expansive bed, covered with plush pillows. The room was tastefully decorated in soft hues. There were two large archways on opposite sides of the room. Harry headed to one of the archways and walked into a huge walk-in closet that would have fit the Dursleys whole house.

He looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt this is yours, " Harry said, not even bothering to enter the space. He had no desire to see Malfoy's obnoxious display of wealth.

"Actually, Harry, a lot of that is yours. Through a lot of hard work, you've learned a smidgen of my impeccable taste in style."

Harry gaped and Malfoy laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

Harry sputtered indignantly. "I have style! I dress very well thank you! Just because I don't spend hours in the mirror falling in love with myself every minute-"

Draco held up his hand. "Harry, I don't want to fight with you, okay? Please? I want to show you the nursery."

Harry snapped his mouth shut. Malfoy didn't want to fight with him? Malfoy always wanted to fight with him.

But Draco was pointing at the other archway. "Through there. I need to sit down for a moment." He waddled over to one of the large plush armchairs that was settled near another small fireplace. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes.

"Hey…are you all right?" Harry asked, his voice riddled with concern.

Draco nodded. "Yes, just tired. Go on, take a look."

Harry stepped through the archway and entered….wonderland. He inhaled sharply as he took in the room full of stuffed toys, and everything that an army of babies could possibly need. The walls were decorated with teddy bears and baby dragons, all magically marching and dancing around happily.

The baby crib and bassinette were decorated in bright, happy colors and several baby albums and picture books were waiting, ready to capture every moment of the new bundle of joy. The photo album that Hagrid had given him was sitting proudly on another table. Harry felt tenderness in his heart as he fingered one of the stuffed dragons. The dragon gave a tiny roar and a small puff of smoke emitted from its mouth. Suddenly it was all too much and Harry couldn't breathe.

He backed out of the room and turned to see Draco pushing himself up from the chair.

"You made all of this, Harry," Draco said softly, "some of it without magic. You did this for our child."

Harry's throat was tight and every breath seemed to cling inside his lungs, not wanting to come out.

"Can't you see that we are happy? That we are together? Is any of this familiar at all?" Draco asked, his eyes searching Harry's face for some sign of…well…anything.

The room was beginning to spin. Harry needed to get out of there.

"I'm…sorry…Malfoy…I…I…can't do…can't do…this." Harry ground out.

Malfoy looked as if he'd been slapped.

"You're not going to do anything to be with us? Nothing??" Draco said, his voice sounding very shrill and incredulous.

"I…I do…want to be in the baby's life. I'll do whatever…I can for the baby…" He trailed off as Malfoy's eyes grew huge in his face.

Draco tilted his head. "For the baby," he said slowly, "But not for me, right?"

Harry sighed, "Malfoy, I…look. I'm sorry about all of this. I really am, but…us being together…no. I love Ginny and…well…that's what it is."

Draco felt as if someone had hit him with a bludger. "Harry," he whispered, and each word he spoke felt as if he'd swallowed glass. "Give it time. Your memory could come back any time. We love each other. Weasley…is gone. She's marrying Thomas."

"She might give me another chance."

Draco stared at Harry. "What?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "We've talked and we might be able to work things out. I'm sorry if this upsets you."

"If this upsets me? Upsets me?? Why would I be upset?? WHY WOULD I BE UPSET? IT'S JUST MY HUSBAND JUST TOLD ME THAT HE'S LEAVING TO GO BACK TO HIS BINT OF AN EX AND I'M PREGNANT! I'M FUCKING PREGANT! BASTARD! FUCK YOU, HARRY!"

Harry could hear Hermione's footsteps as she pounded up the stairs, which distracted him from the blond rushing forward and punching him right in the face. Harry reeled back, his face blooming with pain, just as Hermione ran into the room.

"GET OUT!" Draco was shouting, hysterical, his breath coming in gulps of air, his eyes ablaze with hurt and anguish.

"Draco! Calm down! Calm down!" Hermione tried to coax, but Draco was hearing none of it.

"Did you know?? Did you know he's going back to Weasley! Fucking bastard! Was this fun for you both?? To bring him here and make me hope?? FUCK!"

Draco whirled around and stumbled, almost falling headfirst onto the bed. He overcompensated and lurched drunkenly away from the bed. Both Harry and Hermione leapt forward, trying to keep him from falling. They each managed to catch an arm, and pulled the distraught blond upright. But Draco struggled in their combined grasps.

"Get out!" He shouted again and he felt a force of magic erupt from him. The force of it propelled both Hermione and Harry through the heavily warded house and dumped them both unceremoniously on the hard gravel road outside half a mile away.

The impact of landing on hard road knocked the wind out of the pair. They both lay there, panting, until Harry sat up jerkily, looking at Hermione.

"Are you all right?" He looked back down towards the road. "What the hell was that? Should we go back?"

Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "That's why the healers don't want Draco getting upset. His magic is quite wild right now, and the baby adds to it. Especially when he's distressed. It's a symptom of wild hormones. It happens with most witches during pregnancy."

"He sent us through wards, wandless! I felt them. They had my signature. Those were pretty powerful, blood wards."

Hermione turned to glare at him. "And I told you not to upset him! Good job, Harry."

Harry fell back on the road again. He'd really bollocksed this up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Had some family drama. This chapter is not that exciting, but it is meant to explain some of the back story.**_

_**I've used some artistic license with some of the process I've described in this chapter, so please go with the flow of it. You'll see what I mean once you read it. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews.**_

Chapter 3

Draco gasped as the powerful wave of magic shot through his body and sent both Harry and Granger through the wards and to places unknown. He didn't have time to worry about it though, because a frisson of pain exploded in his abdomen and he keeled over, reaching blindly out for the first thing he could grasp. Unfortunately, it was nothing but air, and Draco toppled over as smartly as a collapsing building. He managed to twist at the last moment, which prevented him from falling directly on his stomach, but the pain that erupted through his shoulder as he connected with the carpet, joined the pain already growing in his stomach.

There was a pop of Apparation, and Narcissa appeared in the bedroom, her wand out and a panicked expression, which only increased when she saw Draco on the floor, curling into a fetal position.

"Draco!! What's wrong, what happened??"

Narcissa rushed to her fallen son, knelt down beside him and tried to smooth his hair back from his face. She winced at his grimace of pain. "Were you attacked? What hurts?"

Draco turned anguished eyes towards her. "It hurts…" He moved to cradle his stomach.

"Tippy!!"

A loud crack sounded and a house elf appeared in their midst.

"Help me get him to the bed, get his tea and then get Healer Donnelly here immediately."

The elf nodded quickly and sent a wave of magic to Draco's tense body. Narcissa rose from her place and cast a steadying lifting charm to assist the elf. She trusted Tippy to have a steadier stream of magic then her own, mainly because she was terrified that she would injure Draco further then he already was.

It had been a fight from the beginning to allow her to have instant access to him during his pregnancy. Draco's pride had been at full maximum annoyance since the pregnancy had occurred and had wanted very little attention in regards to it. She had insisted that she be able to come to him at a moment's notice, as well as any house elf, should any trouble arise.

He had finally relented, motivated by a bout of morning sickness that had lasted well into the evening. By the time Harry had arrived home from the Ministry, Draco had almost passed out from sheer dehydration. Harry had been so angry that Draco had not called him or Narcissa for help, that he immediately set the wards for Narcissa's arrival and tuned them both to any sign of problem from the blond. From then on, if Draco even coughed, they both knew about it.

Tippy slowly levitated Draco to the bed, putting him down gently. Draco immediately curled back into his position, his hands holding his rotund stomach, as he whimpered softly. Narcissa peered anxiously at him.

"Draco, what happened? I felt your magic surge and then your pain. Please…tell me!"

Draco wheezed out. "Harry was here and…I was so angry at him. He's going back to Weasley!" Draco shuddered and shut his eyes.

Narcissa cursed. What her son ever saw in that half-blood…but she curbed those thoughts, knowing that it wasn't going to help anything and also knowing that Harry had been very good for Draco. Harry had been so completely in love with her son that it had made her envious of their relationship, one that she hadn't necessarily shared with Lucius during their own marriage.

And Draco…the change in him after his involvement with Harry had been unbelievable. She had never seen her son so happy. For a long time she had believed that Harry had placed Draco under some sort of love potion, but her own maternal instinct finally took hold and rebelled against such thoughts.

Tippy distracted her by appearing with a tray with cups and a teapot. Narcissa sprung into action by taking the tray from the elf and putting it on the bedside table. She quickly poured a cup and sat down on the bed.

"Draco…sweetie, turn towards me. Let's get you some tea." She heard the pop of the Tippy vanishing, but stayed focused on her task.

The tea was a specially blended one designed for pregnant women, to help calm nerves and an ever restless baby. The healers had simply decided that the tea would also benefit Draco, seeing as he had un-calmed nerves and the ever restless baby. But a special pain draught had been created specifically for Draco, to help ease some of his pain. Draco's new uterus had simply moved in with all his other male organs and everything was quite cramped. Draco had had a horrible time of it.

Draco tried to turn towards his mother but was stopped when another pain racked his body. He had suffered through various pains and cramps each week of the pregnancy, but this was a new pain he hadn't experienced before.

His head fell back and he groaned. Narcissa reached over and pushed his hair away again, revealing a sweat soaked brow and rings forming under his eyes. Her heart went out to him and she felt rather helpless for the moment. Narcissa didn't have a daughter, so conversations regarding womanly things and duties had never spilled from her lips. She obviously had never expected to be watching her son on the verge of giving birth to a baby, but somehow she still felt as though she had failed him as a mother.

"Take a small sip, sweetheart. It'll help the pain. Donnelly will be here soon."

She reached around his back and helped to pull him upright as much as he could and Draco struggled to assist her. She pressed the cup to his lips and he swallowed the golden liquid gratefully. After the cup was almost drained, another crack pierced the air. Draco fell back heavily on the pillows and whimpered again while he rubbed his lower belly. He refused to believe that he was having the baby now. It wasn't time. He had another three weeks!

"Draco, you've gone and upset the little one, have you?" Healer Donnelly's smooth voice floated over to him. Draco glared at her and would have protested if not another searing pain roared through him. He cried out.

Donnelly frowned and hastened towards the bed. Narcissa moved out of her way when she bent over to peer at him more closely. Donnelly was tall, over six feet, with wild black hair and bright blue eyes. She gave a small huff, pulled her wand and waved it, causing parchment to appear and unfurl next to her. A quill zoomed from her bag that she had placed by the end of the bed and furiously began to scratch across the paper. She cast several diagnostic spells over Draco, all of them whirling and changing colors. The quill wrote even faster, to match the swirls.

"Draco, tell me what happened. Describe the pain, if you can."

"I…was really angry. And then…a huge surge of magic that sent Harry and Granger through the wards and outside. Then the pain started and I fell, but not on the baby. I landed on my side."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "You shoved them through the wards?"

Draco nodded and Donnelly raised her eyebrows. "Wandless, I take it?"

Draco nodded again. "I didn't mean to. I told them to get out and then it just happened."

"What does the pain feel like? Sharp, piercing? Dull, an ache? Cramps, waves..?"

"Sharp and it comes and goes. It feels like…like I'm being ripped apart or something."

Donnelly smiled wearily and looked at Narcissa. "Well, sounds like you will be a grandmother soon." She peered at her charts again. "A little sooner than expected, but nothing to worry about."

"But it's not time yet! It's too early! Can't you stop it or something?!" Draco cried out, his face completely drained of color now. He turned panic stricken eyes to his mother.

Narcissa reached to touch Draco's hand and Donnelly said,

"The baby is distressed, Draco. But it's an emotional distress, not physical," she said hastily as Narcissa turned sharply towards her, "magical babies can create their own agenda, and there is nothing that we can necessarily do about it. And that's with regular pregnancies, we can't do much. But with this pregnancy, between two extremely powerful wizards, cast with a curse that no one has seen in almost a thousand years, well, we have to go along with what they want."

She reached down to touch his shoulder kindly. "You are in the early stages of labor, Draco. We need to get you to St. Mungo's immediately. I will contact Healer Olabisi so that she will be ready for you. We've had her international portkey ready for some time."

Donnelly turned to Narcissa. "Please get him ready for St. Mungo's. I will return to St. Mungo's and alert the team that we are going to bring him in. I'll send some of the team back to escort you. Draco is to take the Floo, no apparition."

Narcissa nodded and Donnelly apparated. Draco looked at her with fearful eyes. Narcissa smiled at him encouragingly.

"It'll be all right, Draco. I'm here." She sat down on the bed again and took his hand. "You've handled this all beautifully. Once the little one is here, none of this will even matter." She rubbed her fingers gently over his hand. "Do you wish for me to call Harry now?"

"No!"

Narcissa frowned at him. "Are you sure? He'll want to be-"

"I don't give a bloody fuck what he wants!"

"Draco!"

"No and that's fin…aaaarrrhhhhhh!!!"

"Breathe, Draco…like Healer Wentworth showed you," Narcissa said anxiously, as the pain had caught Draco unawares. He panted heavily, gripping the comforter tightly. She shouted for Tippy.

Draco closed his eyes again while his mother called for Tippy and more house elves to prepare his things. It wasn't like he didn't already have suitcases full of stuff already prepared, due to his own comfort level and Harry's insistence. But Draco didn't even want to think about any of this. His anxiety level was reaching critical mass and he was almost in a full blown panic. Not only was the other father not here with him, Draco had dreaded this day since he had found out about what the curse had done. Not because of his fear of giving birth, but because he hadn't wanted the baby.

* * *

Draco could honestly say he was never so happy to see St. Mungo's then he was at that moment. The last forty-five minutes had been pure hell. From the moment the medical team had arrived to escort him, it seemed nothing had gone right.

It started with a back spasm that had left him completely paralyzed in pain for at least five minutes. He had practically bitten through his tongue to keep from weeping like a child. He hadn't even moved from the bed yet. And the healers had told him that he couldn't take anything more for pain. They finally managed to get him out of the bed and helped him to the floo. Only for him to be hit with another contraction. His knees had buckled and he gritted his teeth, while the healers had struggled to hold him upright.

Upon arrival to St. Mungo's emergency entrance room, another healer team was waiting with a levitating chair. Before he could sit down, he felt the front of his robes growing wet. He stared down in amazement at the widening wet spot on his robes and the puddle pooling at his feet.

Donnelly suddenly appeared in their midst. She looked down at the mess on the floor. "It's okay, Draco. Your water just broke."

Draco took in a deep breath and pain shot through him again.

"Bloody hell!"

The floo whooshed again and Narcissa stepped from the blaze. She took one look at Draco's face and the wet spot on him and the floor. She knew how proud her son was and he had to be absolutely mortified. She took her wand and quickly cleaned the mess up.

Donnelly signaled the team to help Draco into the chair. Once he was settled, the team dashed off with him. Draco laid his head back against the chair and fought against the tears that threatened. All of this was happening too fast, too painfully. He'd never been so scared in his life, not even when the Dark Lord was still alive. He really wanted Harry by his side, but he didn't know if he could face the man right now. For Harry to see him like this, scared, sweaty and on the verge of tears, and not even care about him. It was too much.

His escorts finally delivered him to a bright private room with a large comfortable looking bed. There were several pieces of parchment hovering with quills at the ready, which immediately began writing the instant he entered the room. There were several trays of multi-colored vials of various potions on nearby tables. Soft soothing music filled the room and Draco felt marginally better.

The good feeling ended when he was abruptly divested of his robes and put into an ugly sterile cheap gown. He was about to protest at the wardrobe change, when Donnelley appeared with his mother in tow.

"Good, good," Donnelly said briskly, as she hurried towards him, practically shoving him onto the bed. "We need to get a look at things." Draco squawked at the blast of cold sheet that hit his naked backside and he glared at her menacingly. She smiled apologetically. "That should have been warmed for you."

She cast several spells over him and several animated pictures appeared in the air in front of them. Draco squinted at the pictures. They had always told him that these were pictures of the baby, but to him it always looked like a big massive blob.

"Ah, right on schedule," she said cheerfully as she examined the pictures. She pulled her hands away. "How are you feeling?"

"Like something is about to explode out of my stomach," Draco responded tersely and two of the healers chuckled.

"And aren't we all excited for that!" Donnelly said and Draco sneered. "Draco, you are about to make modern history! Now where is Harry?"

"I don't want him here," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest as best he could.

Donnelly looked up sharply and narrowed her eyes. "Pardon?"

"I said…I don't want him here," Draco repeated.

A murmur went through the maternity team and Donnelly blinked. "And why not?"

Draco turned icy eyes towards her. "It's your job to deliver the baby, so do it. It's not your job to worry about that."

"Is this to do with his memory being gone?"

"I just don't want him here, all right!" Draco snapped, and he turned his head away from her, and stared at the wall.

Donnelly turned to look at Narcissa, who looked as if she was trying to keep from shouting at her son.

Donnelly said quietly, "I have delivered a lot of babies. There is nothing more rewarding for a parent then being there for the birth of their child. I have seen countless husbands, boyfriends and the like miss their babies being born. It's heartbreaking for them." She touched Draco lightly on his arm, but the blond didn't turn around. "This is Harry's baby too. You'll deeply regret it when he gets his memory back and he was denied this. If you have any hope for things to work between the two of you, do not do this."

Draco whipped around to stare at Donnelly. She had been there from the beginning, from the start of this whole sordid mess. Draco and Harry had been hounded almost non-stop by the press and had dealt with numerous healers from the international wizarding world at large. Most of them had treated Draco like he was a tricky potions project, but Donnelly had never done that. Had simply treated him like any other pregnant patient. Draco had grown to like the woman and more importantly, had earned his and Harry's respect.

"I know how much you love him, Draco," she said, "and I know that something must have happened for you to not want him here for this, but don't let that keep him from one of the most important events of his life…and yours too."

Donnelly's words struck straight into his tender heart and the ache from it pounded fresh and new and he knew how desperately he wanted to see Harry. And how much Harry had wanted to be there for the birth. But…Harry had hurt him. He wouldn't even appreciate this. Harry didn't care about the baby anymore. And Draco had done all of this for him…

"Your father was there for your birth, Draco. It was one of the happiest moments for him." Narcissa said, and Draco looked up at her. "One of the few for him," she whispered, "you were his best achievement."

Draco lowered his head. Lucius had died in Azkaban, broken and raving. He hadn't even recognized them in the end.

He gave a quick jerk of his head to his mother, who nodded and turned to leave the room. Donnelly's brow ceased its furrowing and she smiled again.

"Very good!" Donnelly exclaimed as Narcissa left the room. The maternity team began assembling instruments and towels. Draco winced as he observed the towels. This was going to be meeessyyyy.

A healer apprentice hurried into the room and announced, "Healer Olabisi has arrived, she is on her way up."

"Excellent!" She turned to smile at Draco. "The premiere expert in this type of delivery has arrived. You will be in excellent hands, Draco."

Draco tried to smile as another contraction ripped through him.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Harry said, as he paced the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, "I can feel it."

They had returned there after their forced expulsion from Harry's house. Harry hadn't wanted to face Malfoy again and Hermione had agreed that perhaps it was best until Draco calmed down. She knew that Narcissa would be alerted if Draco needed her.

"You tuned yourself to Draco if he is having trouble or pain." Hermione said as she watched her best friend wear a hole in their floor. "Missus Malfoy too. I'm sure she'd call us if something was really wrong, Harry."

Harry snorted. "I highly doubt that, Hermione. I'm sure she hates me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. She's actually been very supportive of your relationship. Even more than I thought she would be capable of. She's a mother, Harry. She just wanted Draco to be happy."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment, and then resumed his pacing. There was a tickling, jittery feeling running all through his body and the nagging suspicion that something was wrong. Very wrong. He just couldn't shake it.

Harry heard the whoosh of the floo and then Ron's voice calling out to Hermione. He entered the kitchen when Hermione called to him. Ron entered the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Harry and Hermione's worried faces.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, walking over to Hermione. "I thought you were at Malfoy's." He drawled out Malfoy's name, imitating the blond's well-used dialect.

Hermione glanced at Harry. "We were and then Draco got upset and threw us out." Hermione said sadly, "he really was upset." Harry ran his hand through his hair and Hermione sighed.

Ron gave a snort. "Typical temper tantrum from him. Won't he ever grow up?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "He's a bit emotional, Ron. Look at what's happened! And then Harry goes and drops a little bit of news that has totally devastated him. I'd be emotional too and that's even without being pregnant."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Guess you're right about that. I supposed I'd be a little mental too. Having a baby and all that rot. Just….yeah."

Harry turned and looked at Ron angrily. "And all that rot just happens to be my baby too. Regardless of how it happened." He suddenly whipped around to look at Hermione. "Ummmm….how did it happen anyway?"

Hermione smiled uneasily. "Are you sure you want to know? You seemed pretty upset when you realized you had…uhhh…sex."

Harry pursed his lips and waved his hand impatiently. "Okay, I get that part, but what about this curse?"

"The French Ministry had been having problems with poisonings. It had gone into some potions and some food at a local café there. Anyway, two pregnant witches had been affected by the poison and both of their babies came out as Squibs. They demanded their Ministry do something and find who had done it, but they didn't have any leads."

Ron cleared his throat and Harry looked at him. "It came to us here because there was a report of a poisoning in Hogsmeade and several Hogwarts students got sick," Ron added, shaking his head. "It went on for about six months, just these random poisonings. So Robards had us work with the French Ministry to try to find out what had happened. We got a lead and it lead back to France. Malfoy came along because he wanted to go shopping." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically, but Hermione pursed her lips.

"He didn't go because of the shopping, he went as a consultant because of all the legal wrangling regarding the extradition of international criminals should they be caught and were British wizards. He is a solicitor, after all," Hermione chastised.

Ron shrugged indifferently. "Well, yeah. He did do that too." He glanced at Harry, who looked as if he was repressing a snort. Harry grinned at him and Ron relaxed.

"So anyway," Hermione continued, frowning at both of them, "the families of the new Squib babies were demanding justice. They were from very old French pureblood lines. Ironically, one of the families was an old branch of one of the Malfoy lines. The Malfoy name has a French derivative."

Ron picked up the story again. "The French Malfoys were going mental over having a Squib in their line. Maire Pascale, couldn't have any more children because of the poisoning. So of course they went the route best known to Malfoys."

"Dark Magic?" Harry guessed.

Ron nodded and Hermione took advantage of the break to pick the story back up.

"I researched it and found out that several centuries ago, a curse was created and cast on a male Malfoy to make his seed more potent and then to produce only daughters and no sons. All pureblood families want male heirs, so this was a terrible embarrassment to the Malfoys. Apparently, it worked. He ended up with fifty-six daughters. And that was because of the interesting side effect the curse rendered. Anyone who had sex with him, ended up pregnant, even if the woman was barren or too old to have children. The oldest was a 100 year old witch."

Harry gaped incredulously and Ron broke out in laughter. "Mate, you should see your face. That was exactly how you looked when Hermione first told you this. And Malfoy's face was priceless."

"Go on, Hermione," Harry prompted, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the rest. He already had an idea of what had happened.

"Well, Pascale was desperate. So she looked up the curse. She had tried it on her husband, but it didn't work and apparently she had tried it on other men and nothing happened. They realized the spell was specific to a male Malfoy, who actually is a blood Malfoy. She was a descendant of that first Malfoy. Another part of the curse was that everyone going down that line all had girls. No one used the name "Malfoy" once they were married. She was a blood Malfoy, which meant her husband wasn't. So then she hears through a French Ministry source that Harry Potter was coming to France to investigate the poisonings. And that accompanying him would be his "partner", Draco Malfoy, who happens to be one of the last surviving male Malfoys."

Ron nudged Harry in the shoulder. "This is the part that you told us. We weren't there when it…happened." Ron's face was turning slightly red and Harry immediately began to suspect that the next part was going to be especially mortifying.

Hermione gave Harry an encouraging smile. "It's okay, Harry. I won't give all the details of everything. But you had told us that Pascale had approached Draco with her application for him to impregnate her, but instead of asking him formally, she came bearing an ancient law that would have forced Draco to do it. He was really angry that she tried that with him. So he refused on that principle alone and wouldn't talk to her anymore."

Harry nodded. He could see that about Malfoy. Malfoy was extremely sensitive when people tried to force him to do something, because of the whole thing with Voldemort-

Harry's thoughts broke off. Wait! What? How did he know that? That was not something that he should know about Malfoy. They had never talked about anything personal after the war. They had seen each other around, but had never had any real conversation, let alone about sensitivity about Voldemort's legacy.

"Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hermione was staring at him, worry evident in her face.

"Yeah….sorry. Just…go on." He hoped that would be enough to placate her.

She looked skeptical for a moment, but continued on anyway. "Pascale said she found out where you were staying through her Ministry contact. You had opted to stay in a Muggle location, just so you could be a bit more low key, but that also made it easier for her to bypass Muggle hotel security. She got a maid to let her in your room and she waited for Draco to come back. She knew you were in a long meeting that day and that Draco wouldn't be."

She peeked at Ron and smiled with amusement. "He _had_ gone shopping that day, but what Pascale hadn't counted on was you skipping a briefing. You came back early to surprise Draco. She had already cast the spell on him and was going to stun him and…take advantage of him. You beat her to it. But Draco wasn't…" Hermione blushed a smooth shade of pink and Ron coughed.

"You got Draco up the duff," Ron said, rather obviously. "The spell recognized a Malfoy and sex. But…well…he was on the wrong end of the sex…"

"The spell's job was to create a baby. It had the necessary components, which was Malfoy and semen. Only it was your semen and not his. It knew that the semen was near where it was supposed to be, so it simply took care of the rest, by creating the womb and the egg to complete its function. The spell didn't begin to work until…after it had the components. Meaning…you had…finished. Draco said almost immediately that something was wrong and then he started screaming in pain. That was the uterus growing." Hermione said, as she fought back the embarrassment of talking about her best friend's semen and where it had been deposited. She cringed inwardly as she took in the horrified look on Harry's face.

Harry's face had replaced the bright red of his blush to one of a pale white.

"God…that sounds…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as his nether regions shrunk in fear.

"Tell me about it!" Ron agreed readily. "I tell you…if I had never felt sorry for that prat it began when that happened to him. You rushed him to the hospital and he screamed all night. It was horrible. I'd never seen you look so scared, Harry. Not even during the war."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. The feeling that something was wrong with Malfoy was increasing and the re-telling of this story made him feel sympathy and a compassion for the blond that made him even more uneasy.

"The healers didn't know what was wrong with him, of course. Draco finally stopped screaming the next day. He was exhausted and you were just beside yourself, Harry. You screamed at those healers louder than he had. Ron had to call me to come to France. He was so upset." She gave a small sweet smile to her husband and Ron blushed slightly.

"I didn't know what to do, Harry. I couldn't calm you down and I was afraid that they were going to have you arrested. Their Ministry didn't fawn over you like ours did. Kingsley actually had to send some apologies for you, even though in the end, they apologized to us. You stubbornly took Malfoy home and didn't want to deal with those French bastards anymore. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Malfoy started sicking up all the time. And he was eating a lot, which the picky git never did before. He was always complaining about something, even worse than usual."

Hermione chuckled softly, "Yes, Draco was quite a handful in the beginning. It was Mum Weasley who figured it out. She took one look at Draco and said if she didn't know better she'd say he was pregnant. And she cast a pregnancy test spell on him as a joke and it was positive. She couldn't believe it and cast it ten more times. She said the test is never wrong."

"Mum dragged him off to St. Mungo's that very day. He went kicking and screaming the whole way, but she wouldn't hear none of it. St. Mungo's thought she had gone mental, but she insisted that they do an official test. Every test came back positive." Ron added.

Harry sat down heavily on a chair. His whole world had been turned upside down. All of this information that involved him and he couldn't remember any part of it. He admittedly was somewhat glad that he didn't remember Malfoy's screaming, even though something tugged at him upon hearing the words of the blond being in agonizing pain like that.

Harry was about to comment when the roar of the fireplace shook the pots hanging over the stove. Harry jumped to his feet and pulled his wand while Ron pushed Hermione away from the kitchen door.

"What in the world-" Hermione began, but Ron had already bolted from the kitchen, Harry right behind him. Whoever was using the Floo had tuned it to the highest possible level. The parlor sounded like it was on fire.

Ron and Harry pushed into the parlor and stopped, half blinded by the green blaze that filled half the room. Narcissa Malfoy's head floated in the fire, but she looked far too agitated for Harry's liking. She swiveled when she saw Harry and Ron.

"Mister Potter, your presence is requested at St. Mungo's." She had resumed her normally haughty look.

Harry stared and Ron griped, "Did you have to almost burn down my house?"

Narcissa glanced at Ron. "First of all, Mister Weasley, that is _my_ family's house. You by virtue of your friendship with Mister Potter, who turned _my _cousin's head and took it out from under our noses, have the chance to dwell there. Secondly, I wanted to make sure that you heard my summons. Now," she said, looking back at Harry again, "come to St. Mungo's. Draco is in labor." She vanished in a blaze of green flash.

"Is she always like that with me?" Harry asked, still shocked that Narcissa Malfoy had been in the fireplace, not even registering what she had said about Draco. "Mister Potter?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, "Did you hear what she said? Draco's having the baby!"

"What??" Harry blinked.

Ron shoved Harry towards the fireplace. "The git's having your baby! Move it, mate!"

* * *

Hermione and Ron had accompanied him to the hospital, and he had been rushed by a harassed looking apprentice to Draco's room. Upon entering the room, he was immediately confronted by Donnelly, chastising him for upsetting her patient and invariably causing the early delivery. Harry had burned with shame and Donnelly had chuckled, patting him on the shoulder lightly.

"Harry, I'm sorry to hear about your accident. I know you don't remember me or the things that have happened since Draco's pregnancy began. But please trust me when I say that the two of you love each other very much and that Draco really needs you in there, whether he is being difficult right now or not. Even if that baby wouldn't have been there naturally, you and he created that child out of love. You will have something that no gay couple can say they have, and that is a biological baby from _both_ of you." She gave Harry a kind smile and her eyes twinkled, which reminded Harry of Dumbledore. So Harry found a bit of comfort in that. She had greeted Ron and Hermione amiably, which told him that they knew this woman also.

And then he met Healer Olabisi.

Healer Olabisi was the color of tanned leather with skin that matched the leathery surface. She was also Professor Flitwick's size with a long set of ears that looked like they could be elven. Harry found himself staring again.

She hobbled into the room, slow as molasses, carrying a huge walking stick that was taller than she was. Levitating behind her was a leather case that looked older than Merlin. Her face was so covered with wrinkles that Harry found it hard to believe the woman even had eyes, they were so hidden under that leathery skin. Harry caught Ron's gaping look and Hermione's awed one, so he knew he wasn't alone in his shock at her appearance.

"She can't even see," Ron whispered softly, "how is she going to-"

"I can see you just fine, my ginger friend and my hearing is even better." Olabisi said, as she stopped to cock her head at him. "I have been delivering babies for almost two hundred years, I can actually do it with my eyes closed." Her voice was husky and drawling and she had an accent that Harry found quite relaxing.

"Now," she said, as she slowly made her way into the room, "where is he? This is most exciting. I did not think that I would ever have the chance to deliver a baby from a wizard. My grandmother delivered the last one, five hundred years ago. She passed it on to my mother, who passed it on to me. And when the time is right, I will pass it on to my daughter, when I find the time to have one."

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione put her hand over it, effectively shutting him up. She shook her head and Ron grumbled good-naturedly.

The group followed Donnelly through another door into Draco's private room. Harry was immediately accosted with the smell of antiseptic and soft music. His eyes were drawn to Draco lying on the bed, covered with a thin sheet. He looked terrible.

Draco fixed his gaze upon him and Harry saw a moment of softness, before his eyes hardened to granite.

"Surprised you came," Draco said, not hiding the bitterness at all.

Harry looked awkward as everyone turned to look at him. "I…of course I would come, Malfoy. It's my baby too."

"Too bad," Draco said.

Harry flushed and ran his hands through his hair again. He turned to look for Ron and Hermione, but Olabisi had finally shuffled into the room. She stopped and peered around the room.

"Turn off that horrendous sound," she barked, and the music stopped instantly.

Draco stared at the woman with open hostility.

"And who is that?" he demanded of Donnelly, "you can't be serious. She can't even reach the table."

Olabisi cocked her head again. "Says the boy who got pregnant. You would show outrage at my height, but not show the same outrage that everyone in this room knows that you lay down like a common street girl and got in this way with no marriage to your handsome friend over there."

Harry's face flamed red again as Draco let out a huff of indignation. Ron let out a donkey bray of laughter and even Hermione looked to be struggling to contain a snort. Olabisi turned to them.

"You two…get out. Too many people in here." She pointed at Narcissa. "You are his mother, yes? You may stay and wipe his brow. If you cannot do that without wailing, get out." She pointed at Harry. "You…get up there and hold his hand. Even if you do wail, you will stay."

Narcissa looked as though she had been slapped and Donnelly bit her lip, obviously trying not to laugh. But the haughty blond woman moved to Draco's side, while Harry shuffled nervously to Draco's other side.

Olabisi looked at the maternity team. "All of you, except for him," she pointed at a young man who looked barely out of Hogwarts, "get out too."

The healers all looked affronted and began to protest, but Olabisi silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"I knows what I am doing. All of you in here is messing with the magic in the room. I want to feel the baby's magic. And the fathers'. Not all of you. Now unless one of you is having a baby right now, go away."

The maternity team members all looked at Donnelly, as if expecting her to defend their honor. But she gave a frown and a jerk of her head. There was a massive grumbling as seven healers and various apprentices left the room, except for the one young man.

Olabisi shuffled up to the table, which she wasn't even high enough to see over, and waved her hand again. She slowly drifted upwards until she was level with the end of the table. She looked at Draco through her leathery face and said in a strong voice,

"Draco Malfoy, you are only the tenth man in the history of wizarding kind to bring forth life in this manner. It is not an easy birth, but you are an exceptional strong wizard, from a long unbroken line of both Malfoy and Black." She looked at Narcissa. "You are worthy of such an honor."

Draco felt surprisingly touched by the woman's words, despite the fact she had basically called him a whore a few moments ago. He was very aware of Harry's presence next to him, his hand close to his and Draco could feel the warmth radiating from it. Unconsciously, he reached out to grab his hand and Harry jumped. The brunette looked at him and then down to his hand. He didn't pull away.

Olabisi was still talking, but Draco had lost track of what she was saying because he could another contraction beginning to start. But this one was even more powerful than the ones previously. He let out a bellow as the pain bore down on him.

"-ah…the little one is ready." Draco hadn't even noticed that Olabisi had practically climbed underneath the sheet and was feeling his stomach. He let out a yelp when he felt her hands fondle his cock.

"Hey!"

Olabisi's head appeared from under the sheet and she gazed sternly at him. "Your penis is not all that spectacular. Hush." And she disappeared again. Draco's face burned in embarrassment. Where the hell did they find this woman??

Draco snuck a look at Harry, who was watching the sheet move about with Olabisi under it. Even in Draco's beleaguered state, he could tell that Harry was rather upset as well. Draco felt slightly relieved.

Harry felt Draco's eyes on him and he looked down at the blond. "Look, Malfoy…I'm sorry about earlier…the healer said this was my fault…I…never meant for this to happen. I'll be right here for you." He tried to squeeze Draco's hand in encouragement, but faltered as Draco continued to stare at him with an intense look.

"How honorable of you," Draco said nastily, unable to find sympathy for Harry. Draco was hurt and angry and scared to death of having a baby.

Olabisi's head re-appeared and she pushed up the sheet. "Now Draco. The baby has moved down too low for an attempt to remove it by Caesarian. And due to the nature of the curse, it did not create a passage for the baby to come out. I will create one by cutting through your manhood. This is very old and very dark magic. Not many know the incantation and the proper way to do this. It is also very painful, but as all new mothers say, it was worth it."

Draco's eyebrows rose in disagreement with this sentiment, but didn't have to time to think much on it. Olabisi was not one for dawdling or preparing her patients all that much.

"My manhood??" Draco shrieked, not at all caring how un-manly he sounded. "That's it! I'm done with this!" He tried to kick Olabisi out of the way, as he attempted to swing his legs out of the bed. Olabisi chuckled and clamped her hands on Draco's kicking legs. Draco slumped back into the bed as if she had hit him with a _Stupefy_ without knocking him unconscious.

"Now…we won't have any of that," Olabisi said. "New mothers are always nervous." Draco lolled helplessly in the bed as Harry reached to take Draco's hand. His face was as pale as Draco's own and he bit his lip nervously. He looked down at Draco and smiled, which came out more as a grimace. Draco glared at him, and Harry snapped his gaze back to Olabisi.

"Help him, now." Olabisi said sternly, looking at Harry and Narcissa. "He'll be fine." She closed her eyes and began to recite a long incantation in a language Draco had never heard before. He could feel the pressure of the baby in his abdomen and the sickening feeling of another contraction getting ready to come. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand and his mother rubbed his arm in encouragement.

Olabisi's eyes snapped open as she reached forward and placed both hands just below the huge bulge of Draco's stomach. She shouted, "_Da mahaifa!"_

Draco cried out as a hot searing pain spread from Olabisi's hands and into the very core of his being. He twisted and writhed against the bedding, as what felt like knives were cutting into his flesh and burrowing towards his inner organs. Olabisi didn't even seem to notice as she moved her hands around Draco's lower parts and then gripped his penis, as if she was craving the passage into Draco using her bare hands. Which in reality, she was.

Harry was hanging onto Draco for dear life. The blond was thrashing in the bed and Harry had thrown his arm over Draco's chest, trying to keep him as still as possible. Sweat had soaked the blond's clothes and Harry's own face was dripping wet. Narcissa was wiping his forehead as best she could, but Draco was flopping like a caught fish on deck. Donnelly had moved down the bed and was standing near Olabisi, her wand at the ready.

"Almost finished," Olabisi cackled in delight, "yes…hold him…the passage is complete!"

Olabisi pulled away from Draco and nodded at Donnelly and Harry winced at the blood that was on her hands.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered and Harry looked down into Malfoy's frightened eyes. Harry felt his heart going out to the terrified man and Harry brushed a strand of hair from Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy trembled under his fingers and Harry had the strangest desire to hug him. Anything…to make him feel better.

"Now," Olabisi murmured, "get him in position."

Donnelly raised her wand and flicked it towards the bed, which immediately pushed Draco forward into a sitting postion. Stirrups appeared at the end of the bed and Donnelly flicked her wand again, which slowly pulled Draco forward and moved his legs into the stirrups.

Draco felt the pressure building again and the oddest feeling of wanting to push came over him.

"Only push on the contraction, Draco," Donnelly said, "and remember to breathe."

Draco nodded, remembering the lessons he had been taught on maintaining his breathing. Harry had come to all his appointments.

A pain struck him and Draco cursed.

"Push now!" Donnelly called and Draco pushed hard, groaning with the effort.

"That's it, great!" Donnelly said, her eyes focused between Draco's legs, while Olabisi levitated next to her, with her eyes closed, humming.

For the next twenty minutes, Draco pushed, Donnelly shouted, Narcissa wiped and Harry alternated between coaching Draco and staring in amazement at the activities.

Draco gritted his teeth against the wave of pain that rolled through is abdomen again. He closed his eyes and clutched the bedsheets with whitened knuckles. Labor pain was not so much different than the Cruciatus. When it passed, he fell back against the pillows, gasping for air. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"You're doing beautifully, Draco," Narcissa said, as she pressed another cloth to his head. "It's almost finished."

Draco saw red and black spots as he bore down one final time. It felt like a red hot poker was being shoved inside all of his holes down there. Sweat poured from his face and he felt the bones in Harry's hand crack in his grip. Through the red haze of pain, he heard Harry howl in pain, but Draco couldn't be arsed to care. He was surely dying.

And then he felt a slippery movement and the massive pain stopped. Donnelly was holding something in a blanket and both Olabisi and the apprentice were attending to it. Olabisi turned to him and hastily pulled something out of him and Draco frowned at the wet feeling.

Harry was staring anxiously at Donnelly, who finally looked up at them and smiled.

"Congratulations, gentleman. It's a girl."

Harry watched as Donnelly carried the covered baby over to him and Draco. She gently placed the baby on Draco's lap, and pulled the cover away from the baby's head. Harry's face broke into a smile as he saw the head of dark hair, slicked close to her face. She gave a small snort, shook her tiny fists and opened her eyes.

Draco gasped in surprise as Harry reached forward to touch her. One eye was green, the other was gray.

"Ohhh…Malfoy…" Harry whispered in awe, and Draco turned to look at him in wonder. "Look at what we did. She's…she's beautiful."

Harry couldn't even pretend that he was upset anymore. There was no question that this beautiful baby was theirs. Something they had created together. His heart swelled with love and he reached for her.

"Can I…can I pick her up?" Harry asked anxiously, torn between fear if he hurt her and desperately wanting to hold his new daughter.

Donnelly let her go, as Harry picked her up and held her close. He could feel his throat closing and tears welling in his eyes, but he didn't care.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Cassiopeia it is then."

Harry looked at her. "Cassiopeia?"

"Yes, that is what Draco had decided if it was girl. To be called Cassi for short," she added, with a disapproving look. "I believe that was the only reason you went along with it."

Harry gave a smirk. That sounded like something he would have agreed too. Cassiopeia was entirely too "pureblood" for his taste, but Cassi was perfect.

Cassi cooed then and Harry immediately returned his attention to her. She struggled to focus on him and Harry kissed the top of her head. She gurgled and then started to cry. Harry shoved her towards Donnelly, who smiled at Harry's panicked expression.

"It's okay, Harry. She's probably just hungry. A lot of action today. We'll take her away for a feeding, okay?" She looked at Harry for confirmation and he nodded.

"Sure, of course." He looked down at Draco, who looked exhausted.

"Are you all right? That was amazing! You did…ummm…great…Draco," Harry quipped.

Draco looked dazed and simply nodded.

Donnelly frowned slightly at Draco's disoriented state, but reckoned he needed some time to adjust to the events that had just taken place. But it seemed that something else was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ummm…I'm going to go and tell Ron and Hermione about the baby," Harry said, cheerfully. "I'll be right back, if you want."

Draco blinked and then said, "Yeah, okay."

Harry hurried from the room and both Donnelly and Narcissa smiled gently at his excited face.

And then Donnelly realized what it was.

Draco had never touched the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay…I have to comment on something. This has been the first time I have ever been accused by a reviewer of stealing a story from someone else. Or that it sounds "fishily" like someone else's work. People's opinions are their own, but I was truly surprised to be accused of stealing. **

**First, the story plot of mpreg and amnesia is not new. HP fanfiction has been going on for at least 9 years, so you bet there are literally thousands of stories out there with the same basic premise. And that goes for any story plot. If anyone thinks that somewhere out there another story hasn't been written about…you're in for a rude awakening.**

**And yes, I did go to read the story in question by Jinko, While You Were Sleeping. I didn't see the similiarity, except for a few canon items and a plot point or two, but maybe I'm biased. I just didn't see it. But you all can be the judge if you wish.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry hurried out to the waiting area of what he guessed was the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. His mind was reeling with the knowledge that he was now a father. A father! He could hardly believe it. But he knew that he would do anything for that precious baby. She would not suffer the loneliness and heartache that he had at the Dursleys. No way, no how.

He heard excited conversations from an open doorway and he hurried to the room. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were chattering excitedly with a number of familiar faces. Molly and Arthur Weasley stood talking to George, while Neville laughed at something that Luna was saying. But Harry's eyes had landed on another head of ginger, belonging to Ginny, who stood quietly next to Dean, who was listening intently to Ron's description of Healer Olabisi.

"Harry!" Hermione called, and the rest of the group all shut up at once and turned eagerly towards him. "What happened?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "It's a girl."

Loud whoops filled the room and both Ron and George clapped him on the back.

"So Cassi it is!" Molly said enthusiastically. "A first baby and it's a girl! It only took me six times to get one!" She turned to Ginny with pride, who laughed. "Maybe you will be lucky and have a girl first too, Ginny."

Dean gave a wicked grin and pulled Ginny closer to him. "Well, hopefully we'll get started in a few weeks." Ginny blushed crimson and nudged her fiancée, all the while avoiding Harry's intense look in her direction.

"Harry," Luna spoke up, "how's Draco doing?"

Harry turned away from Ginny with a frown, "Ummm…he seemed fine when I left."

Luna's large eyes narrowed a bit and Harry realized how that must have sounded to her. "I…kind of left in a hurry, to tell Ron and Hermione about Cassi. I guess I should have stayed a bit to see how he was doing." He ran a hand through his hair. That didn't sound much better.

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "Harry, we can't even begin to imagine how difficult this must be for you. If you need anything, please let us know, okay?"

Harry nodded quickly, thankful for the change of subject from Draco's well-being. That all ended abruptly when Narcissa Malfoy glided effortlessly into the doorway. She took in the scene around her and looked directly at Ginny, who flushed again under her hardened gaze.

"My son is experiencing some difficulties, but he is strong and will come through nicely," she said with an edge in her voice, as if someone had dared to say otherwise. She focused her gaze on Harry, who seemed frozen in her presence.

Molly took charge. "Narcissa, congratulations on your first grandchild. Is Draco up to having visitors? May we see the baby?"

Narcissa immediately adopted a proud grandmother's demeanor. "Thank you, Molly. I must say I'm…pleased. I have always wanted a daughter. Healer Donnelly says the baby is in the nursery. I was on my way to see her. And Draco is not up for a lot of visitors right now. I also have to call _his_ friends to announce the birth."

Hermione's cheeks pinked at that, giving away the knowledge that she was obviously the one who had called most of Harry's friends but had neglected to call Draco's.

Narcissa turned to leave and the excited group trooped after her, with Molly hurrying to catch up to Narcissa, probably intent on giving her grandmotherly advice.

As Ginny passed Harry, he touched her arm. She stopped and looked hesitantly at Dean, who gave her a curious look.

"I'll be right there, Dean."

Dean nodded and smiled at Harry. "Congrats again, Mate. Can't wait to see her. You and Draco's baby…wow!"

Harry swallowed thickly. "Thanks, Dean. She's beautiful."

Dean followed the group and Ginny turned to Harry. Harry cleared his throat.

"I see you haven't told him anything."

Ginny sighed, "No I haven't, Harry. This isn't easy. I told you, I don't want to hurt Dean. I do love him. This is all…too much."

"Well, I don't want to hurt him either. But you said you would at least think about it."

"Yes, I did, but it's a lot to think about it. And now the baby is here…"

"Exactly. I told Malfoy that I would be there for the baby, for Cassi, but as far as he and I…there isn't anything between us."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You told him that?? Oh, Harry! How could you do that?"

Harry crossed his arms defensively. "You sound like Hermione! I did what you all said was the right thing…and I agreed. It wasn't right that I didn't talk to him about the pregnancy, but now, he's not pregnant anymore. I'm sure he'll be all right. He can find a new boyfriend or whatever he wants."

"I don't think Draco is going to want a new boyfriend, Harry. I'm sure he wants you."

"Well, you wanted me at one time, didn't you? And you found a new boyfriend in Dean, right? So why can't he?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but then closed it. Harry tried not to look too smug at his quick ability to counter Ginny's argument.

But then she spoke again, "Harry, I don't think it's that simple. Not for him. You just…you just don't know how much you both went through to be together. How much the press and everyone badgered you two for years. You both fought against everyone for the right to be happy. It took forever for that to happen…for them to leave you both alone. Then Draco got pregnant and it started all over again. Do you know how many people you threw off your property over the last eight months? You actually punched a man in Diagon Alley because he tried to take Draco's picture! You…you two were meant to be, Harry. Everyone who really knows you knows that, even if you don't."

A low, drawling voice sounded behind him. Harry turned quickly and caught sight of Healer Olabisi, slowly making her way down the corridor. She had stopped just behind him.

"You…with eyes of Jade. You have created a magical wonder in that new life. She will be very powerful. Not only because of her blood lines, but because of her conception. She chose to be born at this time, because she sensed that she was needed. Only time will reveal what need she sensed." She pointed her cane at Harry. "You have suffered an injury, but so too has your blond angel. You have sacrificed much in your life, Harry Potter, but others have sacrificed for you as well. Do not let your pride destroy what you have worked so hard for."

She nodded at Ginny, who gaped at her, and then continued to hobble down the corridor, her bag floating behind her.

As Harry struggled to process her words, Ginny touched his arm. "Maybe you should go check on Draco, Harry. Missus Malfoy said he wasn't well."

Harry looked at her blankly and then sighed. "Maybe I should. He really doesn't want to talk to me though. He really didn't even want me there."

Ginny gave a snort. "He was having a baby, Harry! Dad always talked about how Mum screamed at him every time. Bill and Percy said the same thing when Fleur and Audrey had their babies too."

"Oh…well…okay then. I'll talk to you again soon." He turned and headed back down the corridor to Draco's room, dreading the confrontation.

Draco sighed in irritation when he heard someone enter the room. "I don't want to see anyone!"

"Oh well…I'll just go then," Harry said, rather relieved at Draco's orders.

Draco opened his eyes and pushed up slowly, trying not to wince too much at the dull ache in his body. "Leave it to you to crawl away. Some auror."

"You know what, Malfoy?" Harry started, "I'm tired of your attitude. It's so funny how everyone keeps telling me how in love we are…but I sure as hell don't see it. You've been nothing but the same prat you've always been."

Draco looked affronted. "I've been a prat?? Me? Who came to my house and told me that they were dumping me for an ex who's getting married to someone else?? If that's not a prat, then I don't know what is!"

Harry had the decency to blush in shame. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I really am. I never should have said that to you. Not like that, and not then. I didn't mean to be an arse about it."

Draco hardly looked mollified and Harry knew it. He sighed again and walked closer to the blond. "Can we please not fight right now? I came because I wanted to see how you are doing. Your mother said you aren't doing well. What's wrong?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That insane dwarf of a healer said that I will probably have to use birth control so I don't get pregnant again! Birth control?? I'm not a bloody girl!"

Harry grimaced and then asked, "So that means you will keep the…part that was added? You can't get rid of that?"

"Apparently not! Remember what Pascale had told us?" He then waved his hand impatiently, "Of course you don't remember. Pascale had told us that the curse went on for the rest of my ancestor's life. Every time he had sex he got a woman pregnant. So essentially that will happen to me, unless I'm using birth control. I guess they didn't have spells to counter that in his day."

"Well, it's better that you take the birth control, then getting pregnant every time you have sex with someone, right?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "You really think I'm a whore don't you? That I just slept around with everyone? That that baby in there couldn't possibly be yours, right?"

Harry clenched his fists. "That's not what I meant! And of course she's mine! I saw her." Harry relaxed his hands. "And she's beautiful, Malfoy. I can't even believe that she's here…that she's mine." He looked at Draco. "Ours…that we did that…together. We never did anything beautiful together."

Draco let out a large sigh. "You'd be surprised, Harry, how beautiful we made things."

"So everyone keeps saying," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco pushed himself up and swung his legs out of bed. Harry stepped forward with a concerned look in his face.

"Ummm…I don't think you should be getting up. Did the healer say you could?"

But Draco didn't pay any attention as he staggered to his feet. Harry took another step forward and grabbed Draco's arm. The blond used it to steady himself and he gave Harry a look that would have frozen Grawp in his tracks.

"Sooner or later you are going to stop being a complete arse about all of this, Harry. You and I are together and no matter how much in denial you try to be, it won't change that! Chase after your bint if you want, but it will always come back to me…to us."

Harry stared into Draco's deep gray eyes. "Malfoy, I don't want to fight with you. I already caused enough problems for you today, even though the end brought about our daughter." He took a deep breath. "We need to…get along for Cassi's sake. Can we do that?"

Harry stretched out his other hand towards Draco, who looked at it as if Voldemort himself was crawling out of Harry's palm.

"Friends?" he asked, incredulously, "You're offering me your hand in friendship?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Malfoy. It's the only thing I can give you. I know it's not what you want, but…I think that you need to start thinking about moving on, you know…finding another boyfriend or something."

Draco gave an angry snarl and slapped Harry's hand away, hard.

"I'll never be your _friend! _You think that we can just go and be friends? Like you and Weasel? Go and have a pint somewhere? You complain to me about how your bint isn't giving you any?" Draco gave a derisive snort. "You're crazy if you think it'll be like that or if you think I'll ever _accept_ that!"

Harry growled out, "I'm trying here! You're not even trying! And you wonder why I can't believe that you and I would ever get involved! Just…fine! But I will be in Cassi's life, Malfoy! So get used to it!" He pulled away from Draco, who swayed slightly now that he was no longer braced against Harry's arm, and sat down heavily on the bed. Harry watched as the blond's face contorted with discomfort.

"Hell…I'm sorry, Malfoy. Are you all right?" Harry asked, guilt consuming him yet again. Why couldn't he just keep from hurting the bloke, physically or emotionally?

"Don't pretend to be concerned now, Harry! Just…go."

Harry stared down at his feet and then looked up at Draco. "I am concerned for your well-being. You just had a baby! That's a miracle."

"No, it was a curse," Draco said evenly and Harry frowned. "One that I couldn't stop nor change. But it's done."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in Malfoy's demeanor. It seemed all the fight had gone out of the blond. Draco slowly slid back into the bed and under the covers, pulling them up high and said no more.

Harry blinked at the obvious dismissal and then sighed. It was apparent that Malfoy was not going to be cooperative about this at all. Harry walked towards the door and then paused. He looked back at the lonely bundle of blankets.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered and walked out.

He pretended he didn't hear the choked sob that emanated from the room.

* * *

"Master Draco! Tippy is hearing the baby crying and Master is not getting up!"

Draco groaned and rolled over onto his stomach in his bed. He had marveled in being able to do that again. He'd thought that he'd never see his feet again.

"What?" He asked groggily as he tried to focus in on the sound. Was that a house elf?

"The baby is crying, Master Draco! Tippy is waking Master up!"

Draco groaned louder this time. What time was it?

"Tippy is calling Mistress Narcissa. Master Draco isn't well." There was a soft pop and the room went blissfully silent. Or wait…there was that annoying noise in the background.

The baby.

Draco struggled to sit up and finally managed to get his legs out from under the covers. He gazed at the empty potion vial by the bed and made a face. Had he taken the whole amount again?

The baby's wailing grew a bit louder and Draco staggered to his feet. It had only been two days since he'd been released from St. Mungo's and able to go home. His mother had wanted him to come to the Manor, but he had insisted on returning home. Although the manor was his childhood home, he didn't feel very comfortable there anymore. Perhaps the ghosts of the Dark Lord's victims really did haunt those very walls.

Donnelly had provided him with powerful healing potions and pain relievers for the removal of the "passage" that Olabisi had made. Draco had already gone through five vials already. The discomfort of his abdomen and manhood had been agonizing, not that "mildly uncomfortable" crap that Donnelly had claimed he would feel. Now he would have to ask for more. She had also given him a birth control potion, which was to be taken once a month. He had angrily accepted the dose at the hospital, but had demanded that she give him at least a year's worth of the medication, so he wouldn't have to humiliate himself by coming back anytime soon.

Draco groped his way to the nursery and winced at the crying and wailing emanating from the crib. He stood over the bedding and looked down at the clearly distressed infant. Cassi's arms flailed and her legs kicked, and her face was bright red.

"Why are you making all of this noise?" Draco asked in a huff, but he made no move to pick her up. "It's too bloody early."

At the sound of Draco's voice, Cassi quieted down some and attempted to focus in on her mother's voice. She cooed some and Draco frowned. When no touch was forthcoming, Cassi began to wail again.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…" Draco reached into the crib and picked up the crying child. Cassi immediately stopped crying and snuffled closer to Draco's neck. Draco felt a momentary twinge in his heart of something he couldn't identify, but he didn't want to dwell on it. There was a crack of apparition and his mother's voice floated to him.

"Draco? Is everything all right?"

Narcissa appeared in the nursery and she smiled happily at seeing Draco hold the baby. Draco had not asked to see the baby once while he had been at the hospital, instead just letting her ask for Cassi from the attendants. Narcissa had been concerned and had repeatedly attempted to hand the baby to Draco, who finally took her reluctantly. He had appeared baffled and confused by the infant's presence and Narcissa could see that Draco was not bonding correctly with his new daughter.

Harry, on the other hand, had connected with Cassi beautifully, and Narcissa knew this probably was because of Teddy, who Harry had brought on one of his visits. Draco had been in St. Mungo's for three days after the birth, and then had released him two days ago. Narcissa had wanted Draco to come to the manor, not just because of Draco obviously needing help with the new baby, but also because of Draco's melancholy. His depression had worsened in the last few days and Harry's presence with Cassi wasn't helping very much. She could see the longing in her son's eyes.

"And how's the little one today?" Narcissa cooed softly as she rubbed her hand gently on the baby's back. Cassi cooed back and Narcissa grinned.

Draco sighed and attempted to hand her to his mother. "Here, you can hold her."

Narcissa frowned as Draco shoved his daughter at his mother. He turned to head back to the bedroom and Narcissa followed, cradling the baby.

"Draco, Tippy says that you did not hear Cassiopeia crying this morning. That you wouldn't wake up at all."

Draco grumbled something about nosey house elves and said, "I'm a little tired, all right? I just didn't hear her."

"That's why I wanted you to come to the manor. I could be of more help to you there."

"You know I don't like the manor, Mother. It's…unsettling."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I know…but we've worked hard to purge it of all that darkness. Please just think about it. And I will be sending Tippy here full time. It will help you."

Cassi began to fuss again and Narcissa walked to Draco and handed her to him. Draco looked ready to protest, but her hard glare kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going to make some milk for the baby. I'll be right back."

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother as she practically skipped out of the room. His mother who had not lifted a hand to make anything since he'd been born, was now running to make milk? All because of Cassi.

Draco sat down on the bed and looked down at the top of Cassi's head. Her dark hair was curling slightly and Draco smiled in spite of himself. She was going to have Harry's messy locks it would seem. She gave a small snort and began to nibble on her hand. Draco watched for a few moments, fascinated. She then slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were so clear. One is the most extraordinary shade of bright green, the other silver gray. Draco noticed that she had his cheekbones but had Harry's nose. She was really going to be a beautiful girl some day.

Harry was already in love with her.

The thought hit Draco like a bludger. Once the shock had worn off about Draco's pregnancy, Harry had been so excited. Draco had less enthusiasm for the event, not only because of the absolute freakishness of the situation, but also because of Harry. He knew that once the baby came, Harry would completely forget about him. Draco couldn't help but feel terrified about that. He secretly felt that Harry would up and leave him anyway, what with all the media hounding them and Harry wanted to live a "normal" life.

Now what Draco had feared most had happened. Harry was gone, and all because of a stupid Blasting Curse that somehow stole his memory. But Draco believed that if Cassi weren't here, he might have a better shot at working on his lover, to get him to remember their life together. With the baby here, all Harry cared about was getting to know her and not wanting to work things out with him. And Weasley was also complicating things even more.

Draco attempted to swallow down the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him, but it wasn't working. Cassi must have felt his anxiety, because she began to squirm in his arms. Draco stared down at her, his anger rising. She started to cry and Draco immediately put her down on the bed. He stood up and began taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. But all he wanted to do was punch something or someone. He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to scream or worse, cry, when Narcissa re-entered the room, holding a bottle.

She spotted Cassi on the bed, crying, with her little legs and arms flailing in her tiny pink sleeper. One look at Draco told her more than she wanted to know.

"It's all right, it's all right," Narcissa called, reaching down to pick up the baby. "Grandmother's here." She settled the baby in her arms, and then fed her the bottle. She raised her eyes to her son, who looked close to a nervous breakdown.

"Draco," she said calmly, "take one of the calming draughts. You look a bit peaked."

Draco blinked and then seemed to come back into himself. "Oh…all right." He turned to the bedside table and took a long sip of the potion. He felt the potion moving through his system and his breathing slowed considerably. Also gone was the enormous feeling of hurt and sadness. He sank down onto the bed and held his head in his hands. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, the way it was before he got pregnant.

Narcissa nudged Draco with her arm. "Come on, my little Dragon. I know just the thing to cheer you up. Something we haven't done in ages. Get dressed, come on."

Draco looked at his mother's bright and happy smile. He hadn't seen her look this happy in a long time. The war, the loss of the Malfoy prestige, and Lucius' imprisonment and death had all weighed heavily on his mother. He had never really thought he would see her happy again. And now she was as giddy as she had been when he was a child.

He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

"Hurry up, Harry!" Hermione called, "We're leaving in a minute!"

Harry gave his hair one last pat and hurried down the steps from his old bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Ron was walking towards the parlor, pulling a sweater down over his head. Hermione stood by the fireplace, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I can't wait to go and get some baby stuff for Cassi! Draco had to the baby too early for us to have the shower, even though he would have hated it."

Ron snorted, "Malfoy loves any attention, he would have gotten over it."

Hermione turned wide eyes to her husband. "Should I go ahead and plan it then? Ohhh…" And she ducked excitedly into the fireplace, dragging Ron with her, while she shouted "Diagon Alley!" The two disappeared in a roar of green flame.

Harry gave a chuckle at his friends. Hermione had told him that she and Ron were co-godparents of Cassi, along with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The god-parent argument had been a heated one, according to Ron. Harry had always taken the god-parent thing seriously, especially in light of what happened with Sirius and his own childhood misery, and then with his being godfather to Teddy, something that Harry made certain that he did well.

Harry wasn't all that pleased with any of Draco's friends being a godparent to their child, but Draco had taken offense that Harry didn't trust his friends. Ron had told Harry that that particular argument had driven Harry to stay at Grimmauld for awhile. Luckily, Harry and Ron had been on an Auror assignment for that week anyway, which gave both men some time to cool off. In the end, they had compromised and things had returned to normal.

As Harry stepped into the fireplace, it roared to life and he jumped back, startled by the unannounced arrival of…

Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry asked smiling, he was pleased to see the red-head. However, she didn't look pleased at all. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was blotchy.

"Harry?" Ginny said hesitantly, as she quickly rubbed at her face. "Where's Hermione?"

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, stepping towards her. "You look like you've been crying…"

Ginny tried a weak smile. "I'm fine…but I really need Hermione right now."

Harry bit back an irritated retort. "Hermione went to Diagon Alley with Ron, to shop for Cassi." He was trying to reach out to her, but her insistence in wanting to talk to Hermione was upsetting him.

"Oh…right." Ginny said, as she ran a hand distractedly through her hair. "Can you tell her I came by and to call me as soon as she can." She turned to go, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Ginny? Tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help!"

Ginny sagged against the fireplace. "It's over…between Dean and I." She gave a sob and then abruptly tried to swallow it. She looked up into Harry's face with shiny wet eyes. "I told him that I was a bit confused and that we had talked."

Harry nodded, feeling torn about Ginny's obvious distress and the fact that they had broken up. His eyes flew to her hand to see if the ring was still on it. He noticed that it was, but didn't say anything.

"And he just took everything the wrong way! I was just trying to tell him that I wanted to be sure that I was ready for the marriage, but he just wouldn't listen! He kept accusing me of wanting to be with you and that he never stood a chance! He broke off the engagement and stormed out."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and let her cry into his chest. He held her tightly as she wept bitterly and whispered, "It's okay, Gin…it'll be all right."

Ginny's muffled voice rumbled against his chest. "No, it won't, Harry! I've hurt him…oh Merlin, that's not what I wanted! I love him, I do! But…this is so hard…I thought…I thought I was over this…but…"

Harry gently pushed Ginny away from him and looked her deep in her eyes. "Ginny, you know that I'm sorry that this happened like this. I hate to see you this upset. This is my fault. I'll go and talk to Dean. "

"No Harry! Don't. I can't blame you for this. Well, not all of it. Yes, you told me how you felt, but I'm the one who told my fiancée that I had some unresolved feelings. Just let it go. I'll deal with it. Okay?"

Harry gave a small shrug and then asked, "So what happens now?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know I have to speak to Mum about this. She is going to be so upset. She put a lot of work into this wedding."

Ginny gave another painful smile and Harry's guilt boiled deep in his gut. Not only had he caused Malfoy pain and caused the baby to come early, now Ginny looked like she wanted to jump from the Astronomy Tower.

"Come to Diagon Alley with me, Gin," Harry said, not wanting to let Ginny go right away, "we can find Hermione. I know where they went."

Ginny swallowed heavily and looked like she was going to say no, but then she nodded a bit.

"Well, okay. And I do want to get something for Cassi. And for Draco. How is he?"

"I'm going by to see Cassi later. He was asleep when I came by yesterday. I'll have to talk to him about visitation and bringing Cassi here. I guess I can do that today too."

Harry took Ginny's arm, picked up the floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Draco stepped out of the floo with uncertainty, waving his wand over his robes to make them immaculate again. He had agreed to go with his mother, but he had no idea that she meant to take him out in public. And here they were in Diagon Alley.

The press had bombarded him as soon as he left the hospital. Harry had been there that day, and Draco almost could pretend that things were the same. Harry was ferociously protective of Cassi, not wanting photographers to take her picture. He had received an enormous number of owls since he'd been home, but his mother had taken care of that.

She had bundled up the baby and put her in the stroller and had dragged him to the floo and had called out, "Diagon Alley", before he could even say a word.

They had walked to Fortescue's for ice cream. Draco had loved to go get the creamy snack as a child and it had been years since he had done it. The shop had re-opened by a member of Fortescue's family. There still had been no word as to what happened to Florean.

Draco ordered his chocolate and peppermint cone and handed his mother her strawberry fudge swirl cone. His mother gave a frown and Draco laughed. Despite her new-found exuberance of being a grandmother, it hadn't changed her snootiness. Not one bit. Draco silently handed her a bowl with a spoon, and Narcissa dumped the ice cream in the bowl. They set out of the shop, and Draco tried to ignore the stares of a number of people. Thankfully, no one approached them and Draco was able to relax a bit. They rounded the corner and headed towards Gringotts. Narcissa wanted to set up a new account for Cassi.

Just as they reached the steps to the building, Draco stopped short and his scoops of ice cream flew to the ground.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked, stopping next to her son. He was staring across the street.

"I can't believe this!" Draco hissed under his breath and his eyes blazed furiously.

Narcissa looked up and saw Harry and the Weasley girl standing a few feet away, pointing at a store window. Granger and the Weasel stood nearby; all of them chattering like jarveys and their arms laden with packages.

"Draco, just be calm. We are in public and you are a Malfoy." Narcissa said sharply, her face marred by frown lines.

Draco could care less what his mother had to say about the Malfoy blood line. It had barely been a whole week since Harry's memory loss and he was already flaunting Weasley up and down Diagon Alley? The unmitigated gall…

Harry must have felt Draco's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, because he turned around. He caught sight of Draco and Narcissa, and from the look on Draco's face, this was not going to be pleasant encounter. Harry immediately realized what most likely had the blond looking like he wanted to murder someone, but he would have to eventually accept the fact that they were not going to be together. He tugged at Ginny's arm.

"There's Malfoy out with Cassi. Let's go see her."

Ginny looked up in surprise and bit her lip. "Harry, I don't think that's a good idea." But Harry started walking away.

"What's not a good idea?" Ron asked, leaning around Hermione to look at his sister. "Where's Harry going?" He saw Harry crossing the street towards the Malfoys and Ron gave a small groan. Even he wasn't too thick to know that the git was probably going to act foolish, what with Harry being with Ginny and all. Hermione jerked her head around and frowned as Harry reached the two blonds.

Hermione hurried across the lane, but Ginny hung back. Ron pulled her arm.

"If the git says anything, I'll hex him into next week," Ron warned.

Ginny sighed and followed behind her brother. By the time they had reached Draco and his mother, Harry was kneeling down by the stroller.

"Hey, Princess," Harry whispered, "Daddy has got a whole lot of new stuff for you."

"Don't touch her," Draco hissed between clenched teeth. "If you want a baby, go make one with that wench." He threw a disgusted look at Ginny, who flushed crimson. Draco pulled the stroller away from Harry.

Harry sprung upright and glared at Draco. Ron closed in, his hand on his wand.

"What are you saying, Malfoy? That I can't touch my own daughter? You're denying me that?"

"I'm saying more than that, Harry! I'm saying that I don't want you anywhere near her. Go make your own family, now that you and your bitch are happily ever after!"

"Draco!" Narcissa said in a loud whisper, just as Cassi opened her eyes and began to wail. "You're scaring her. There's no reason for this behavior out here in public." She was very aware of the numerous eyes staring at the scene.

"You're not going to let me see her? I'll fight you in court, Malfoy and you know I'll win!" Harry glanced around at all the curious onlookers and he lowered his voice. "Don't do this. We don't have to make this into a big drama. I told you at the hospital that I want us to get along for Cassi's sake."

Draco stared into Harry's eyes. "No." He knelt down to bundle up Cassi, who looked back at Draco with large shiny eyes.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up and got right in his face. "Don't do this, Malfoy. This won't end well for you."

Draco gave a smirk and raised his hand. Harry flinched, but all Draco did was run his hand down the side of Harry's face. He whispered softly, "If I don't get what I want, neither do you. Good luck finding a judge who will take a baby away from its mother. The press will vilify you."

He stepped away from Harry, who was struggling to keep from hexing the blond right there in the street. Draco gave another smirk at Harry, whose fists tightened and then sneered at Ginny.

Ginny snapped, "Now you know how it feels, Draco."

Draco stiffened and glared at her. "It won't last. Just like before."

Ginny swallowed back the bile that was rising in her throat. Merlin…Draco was probably right.

Draco turned to look at Narcissa.

"I'm leaving now, Mother. Happy shopping." He grabbed the handle of the stroller and marched down the street, leaving everyone to gape behind him in his wake.

Narcissa calmly smoothed a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled pleasantly. "Well, good day." And she strolled casually after her son, forgetting all about Gringotts. Her mind was roiling in turmoil. Draco couldn't be serious about denying Harry access to Cassiopeia, could he? Draco was asking for a whole huge mess if he went that route. And he would never reconcile with Harry if he did that. Would was Draco thinking?

* * *

Draco stormed out of the floo and flounced into living room. He tore off his robes and threw them onto the couch. Cassi was crying again and Draco had had it with her whining.

"Tippy!" Draco shouted.

The elf popped up on command.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Watch the baby."

He then apparated before Tippy could get a word in edgewise.

Draco popped up by a streetlight on a quiet corner. He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed across the street to a small doorway that had appeared in the well worn brick wall of what looked to be an abandoned building.

He glanced around and then pushed the door open. He entered the dwelling and walked through a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, sat a bored looking wizard who was reading a magazine. He perked up when he saw Draco.

"Well, well…if it isn't his Highness. Slumming?" He asked, eyeing Draco with interest.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear your shite, Rafael! I just want a drink, okay?"

Rafael pursed his lips and then shrugged. "If you say so, Malfoy. But I know I told you married life was the pits. Especially when said husband doesn't remember who you are. And you're all fat from having a baby."

Draco growled and pulled his wand, shoving it at the man's neck. Rafael opened his eyes wide and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Now, now…don't be like that, Draco. You know you have always been one of my favorite people. I'm so sorry to hear of your troubles. Harry Potter, Amnesiac. Who'da thought it?"

"Just fucking let me in!"

Rafael blew Draco a kiss. "Don't get into any trouble."

He waved his hand and the entrance to the club shimmered. Draco stepped through the opening and his senses were immediately assaulted by pulsing music and bright lights. Several wizards were dancing and feeling each other up on the dance floor and Draco turned away from the tawdry display and headed towards the bar.

"Double Firewhiskey, neat," Draco said, "and just leave the bottle."

The bartender smirked and nodded as he slammed a bottle down in front of Draco. He quickly poured Draco's drink and headed away to help the next customer, who happened to be a sandy-haired bloke with sparkling blue eyes. Who turned them on Draco with an appreciative wink.

"You look like you're in need of a friend," blue eyes said, glancing at Draco's bottle. "Tough day?"

Draco fiddled with his glass and then looked at the handsome man. "No, I don't need a friend."

Blue eyes looked disappointed and then shrugged. "Sorry to have bothered you then."

He stood up to walk away, but Draco reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, I don't need a friend…but I do need a good fuck."

Blue eyes lit up with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know…but better late than never. I'm sorry! My father has been pretty sick and I've been helping to take care of him. I haven't been motivated to work on too much writing lately. But he's doing better, so now I'm getting my focus back.**

**For the sake of the story, let's pretend that Tippy doesn't know much about human infant care. He wasn't the elf in charge when Draco was a baby.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for those who assured me that I hadn't stolen someone's story.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said for the millionth time and Harry had just about had it with her disapproval.

"Well, too bad! I'm doing it anyway!" Harry shouted, as he pulled his traveling cloak around him. "Malfoy isn't going to get away with this! I gave him time to get over himself, but he's still acting like a childish moron! The next time he tries to slam the door in my face; my solicitor will make him think twice!"

"Here, here!" Ron added enthusiastically, "Harry is just exercising his rights as a parent. Malfoy is being the utter prick here. I was against this whole relationship thing from the start, but nobody listened to me!" He gave Hermione an accusing stare. "Not even my supposed fiancée supported me. I told you this was a bad idea, but noooo…you had to go on and on about their _feelings_." Ron made air quotations and gave a horrible sneer. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They were in love! Didn't you want to see Harry happy? And you did come around, Ronald! So don't pretend that you have been completely against this all this time! You got along fine with Draco the last three years, especially after he gave you those season Quidditch tickets. So stop being a hypocrite!" Hermione retorted.

Ron cringed and looked helplessly at Harry, who was looking at him in shock. "You were friends with Malfoy?"

Ron gave a small roll of his shoulders and huffed. "Yeah, all right! So I was okay with the git. But it was only for you, Harry! You…demanded that we get along! I just did it to make you happy! That's what best mates do!"

Hermione sucked her teeth, which Harry decided was a most unattractive sound coming from her. She fixed Ron with a glare and then said, "That's not completely true either, Harry. Ron grew to like Draco, even if they did fight sometimes. They found they had a lot in common and it wasn't just Quidditch. Draco openly admitted that he had been prejudiced against the Weasleys because of his father. But otherwise, he got along beautifully with the family, once all the commotion died down. Molly even knits him a Weasley jumper for Christmas."

Harry's hands froze on the last button of his cloak as he stared at Hermione in rapt disbelief.

"Malfoy wears a Weasley jumper??"

Hermione smiled tenderly, "Yes, he wears it for Christmas. Molly made it in green."

Harry frowned as confusion swirled up in him. Malfoy got along with the Weasleys? And even wore a jumper? Harry didn't know what to make of that. The Malfoy he knew would never do anything like that. From admitting he was wrong about the Weasleys to wearing the awful jumpers, was just something that Harry couldn't reconcile in his mind about the blond.

"It doesn't change what I have to do, Hermione," Harry announced loudly, mostly to shut up the little voice that had popped in his head to chastise him for what he was about to do. "Malfoy is the one being unreasonable; I've tried to work things out with him."

Hermione sighed and shook her bushy hair. "Harry, announcing you're dumping him, being seen on the street with Ginny and showing up at the house that you no longer share with him and threatening to take Cassi away from him is not "working things out"."

"He threatened me first! I'm just trying to be a father to my daughter and he wants to make this into a whole big drama! Why can't he just…act right for once!"

"Have you made your appointment with the mind healer yet, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his mouth, ready to argue against whatever Hermione had said, but he was completely caught off guard with her question.

"What?"

"The mind healer, Harry. Your memories…remember those? Going back to work? Are you going to do any of those things?"

"What's that got to do with Malfoy being an arse?"

"You're accusing him of not trying, but I can say the same thing for you. You haven't made any attempt to get your present life back, only going on the past with both him and Ginny. Don't you think that might make a case against you with a judge in regards to custody?"

Harry shut his mouth with an audible click. He tugged viciously at his cloak and spluttered, "Whose side are you on, Hermione?"

"I'm on Cassi's side, Harry. And she needs both of her parents. That's you and Draco. I know that she can sense all the tension and hostility going on and it's not good for her. Draco is a new mother and it's not good for him either. He doesn't need all of this stress."

"And I do??" Harry asked angrily. "I can't remember the last five years of my life! I have a new baby with a man I hate, but who everyone says I'm madly in love with! The woman I feel that I love was marrying someone else, but now is in a state of depression that she thinks that I caused because they broke up! And now the 'love of my life" is trying to keep me away from my child, who up until a week ago, I didn't even remember I was having!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. She touched his arm gently and Harry pulled away, hissing. He knew he was acting like a sulky kid, but he couldn't help it. No one even cared about what he was feeling. It was all about Malfoy.

"Harry," Hermione chided, "stress isn't good for you either and yes…you have been through a lot in the last week or so. I am not saying that he is more important here than you are, but that you need to be a bit more understanding of what he is going through. You lost memories, Ginny is with someone else and you are suddenly a father. It's all overwhelming. But he lost the love of his life, had a baby…which by all accounts should never have happened and he's an emotional wreck, not just because he's heartbroken but also because of his hormones. You're parading around Diagon Alley with Ginny, what did you expect him to do?"

"I was not parading," Harry said weakly, but Hermione's words robbed him of anything else he might have wanted to say.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Just…try to see it from Draco's view, please? Can you try to talk to him civilly? And please go to the healers and start your therapy?"

"I did try to talk to him civilly! But that house-elf threw me out! Of my own house!"

Hermione grimaced. Even though Harry and Draco did not use house elves anymore, a fight that Hermione couldn't believe she won against Draco, the presence of Tippy had been necessary for Draco's pregnancy. The elf, now under Draco's orders, had magically forbid Harry from entering, even though Harry had set the wards. No doubt the elf had used a bit of dark magic to accomplish such a feat, which had Harry's teeth set on edge.

"It's a Malfoy elf. It's going to be loyal to Draco," Hermione said, exasperated. "But can you please just go the healer, Harry? Please try, for Cassi's sake?"

Harry felt a ripple of love course through him and he smiled. He could not possibly refuse such a request. And then he frowned. Was that going to be Hermione's new weapon? Using Cassi against him? She really was the cleverest witch.

"Fine. I'll make the appointment tomorrow."

"And?"

Harry sighed. "I'll try to talk civilly to Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"And stop letting my husband get you in trouble? He doesn't seem to realize that he's going to be on the couch for a while. Again."

Harry snorted and Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

The feel of the bed dipping down shook Draco out of his stupor. He turned just in time to see the well-defined buttocks of a man heading to the bathroom. Draco groaned softly as the pounding in his head intensified as he became more fully awake.

"Fuck…" he growled out, as he pushed himself up. He saw his clothes strewn all over the room. Where was he?

Oh, right. The Night Shade Club. The clandestine gay bar for wizards and witches with the "serviceable" rooms upstairs from the club for those "quickies".

He stumbled out of the bed and bent to put on his clothes. His mouth felt like he had licked a rubbish bin. Several bottles of firewhiskey lay about the room. Wow…what a night.

"Well that was fun," a deep male voice said, and Draco glanced up from where he was pulling on his shirt. The broad shouldered, blue-eyed man stared at him from the bathroom doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it was." Draco said, even though he could hardly remember the night at all. The dull ache in his arse clued him to the fact that he'd been breached, but not much else. But Draco had wanted to feel something…anything…other than the dull ache in his heart.

Blue eyes came closer, naked and smiling. "Maybe we do this again sometime. You're insatiable. I like that in a random fuck."

Draco shrugged. "Whatever…"

And apparated.

He landed in the middle of his bedroom and nearly tripped over a pair of shoes that were sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Bloody fuck.." Draco growled as he staggered to the bed. He flopped down on the mattress and groaned as pain shot through his arse. Draco dipped his hand into his trousers and gently rubbed his balls and obviously bruised hole. That bloke from the club must have been some sort of Neanderthal. Draco grimaced when he felt the residual wetness of the stranger's cum still present in his soft flesh.

Cum?

Cum!

Draco shot straight up and jumped from the bed. He raced into the bathroom and frantically began to search for the vial of potion that Donnelly had given him. Sweet Merlin, what had that woman said about taking this stuff? Draco's hand grabbed the vial full of the bright green potion. She had said to take it once a month, Draco thought, but was that really going to be enough? Draco would rather fling himself from the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts than have to go through another pregnancy. He gulped the potion down and winced at the bitter taste. He then looked at himself in the mirror.

He thought he had looked horrible during his pregnancy, it was nothing compared to now. He was still fat from the baby, his face chubby with rounded cheeks. Harry had said they reminded him of apples and he would nibble on them playfully. Draco had always pretended that he hated when Harry said that, but secretly he adored it when Harry would nuzzle against his cheeks like a-

_Stop it, Draco! Harry is gone, remember? He doesn't want you anymore!_

Draco clenched the sink with white-knuckled hands.

"He could get his memory back! He'll remember and he'll come home!" Draco shouted at his reflection.

_Do you think he'll care? You're trying to keep his baby from him. Even if he does remember, he'll never forget that…_

Draco abruptly turned away from the mirror and stormed out of the bathroom. He began to strip off his clothes and tossed them when a crack interrupted him. Draco spun around to glare at the elf and immediately regretted it. The room spun dangerously and he had to fight to remain upright.

"Master Draco, Sir! Tippy is being worried about Master! Master is not telling Tippy where he is going and little Miss is crying for him."

Draco rubbed his temples and rolled his neck slowly. Now that Tippy mentioned it, he could hear Cassiopeia crying. What was her problem now?

"So feed her or whatever it is that she wants, Tippy! Must I tell you everything?"

Tippy began to tug on his ears. "But Master, Tippy is doing all that for little Miss and she is still crying. She is missing Master!"

Draco held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it, Tippy. Just handle it, okay?"

Tippy's ear tugging increased dramatically. "But, but, Master! Mistress Narcissa called for you and Tippy was not knowing what to tell Mistress! Mistress was most displeased with Tippy, Sir!"

"You don't tell her anything! I am not a child and you don't run back to my mother with reports, do you hear me?" Draco shouted. "Now leave me alone! And get her to stop crying…I have a headache!"

Tippy bowed low and hurried towards the nursery, but the next moment the floo lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What now?" Draco groaned. Very few individuals had the bedroom floo address.

Blaise Zabini's head was floating in the hearth. "Draco, let me in."

Draco huffed, instantly annoyed at Blaise's tone. When Blaise was short like that, he knew his friend was going to side with someone that Draco was upset with.

"I'm not in the mood, Blaise…"

Blaise glared at him and Draco sighed. "Fine, come in."

The floo roared again and Blaise stepped into the bedroom. The soot disappeared instantly from Blaise's clothes, courtesy of a custom-made spell that Draco had devised. He hated for soot to be on his clothes, especially coming into his bedroom.

Blaise crossed his arms in front of him and took in Draco's appearance. "You look like shite."

"If that is what you came over to tell me, then you can get the fuck out."

Blaise sighed. "No, that's not the whole purpose of my visit. But I thought I should mention it because you do look like last week's rubbish. You went out and fucked some strange bloke, didn't you?"

Draco's eyes widened and then he frowned. "What do you know about that?"

Blaise hissed. "You're an idiot, Draco! Ezmerelda called me at the crack of dawn this morning, telling me that some bloke had called with a scoop. He had fucked Draco Malfoy last night in The Night Shade Club. _The Night Shade_, Draco?? You'd better be thankful I was able to get her to kill that story! What the hell were you thinking?"

Draco sank down on the bed and bowed his head. "I was drunk, okay? It just happened."

Blaise walked over and sat down on the bed next to his friend. "Draco, I came over because I want to know how you are doing. You haven't talked to me or Pansy since Harry's accident. I had to find out from your mother what happened. And we haven't even been invited to see the baby or anything. Are we still the god-parents or not?"

Draco raised his head and looked at his best friend. "Fuck…Blaise. I'm…sorry. Things…have just gotten so…everything is just…"

"Harry really doesn't remember you at all?"

"Oh, he remembers me all right. He just remembers me as his enemy from Hogwarts and the years right after the war. But he doesn't remember the case that brought him to my office, which was the beginning of everything changing between us." Draco said, the bitterness in voice cutting the air around them.

Blaise grunted. "That's nuts, Draco."

Draco stood up and began pacing back and forth. "And he thinks he loves Weasley! _Weasley?_ I could kill that bint and nobody would know the wiser. Did they forget who I am? That the Malfoys know spells that can't be traced? I could cast a spell to make him forget _her _and then what? Who will he have then, huh? I could make him forget Cassiopeia, too. He'll have nothing-"

Blaise stared at Draco, growing more alarmed by the second. Draco was pacing frantically and his eyes had taken on a fevered glaze. Blaise stood up and grabbed Draco by the shoulders.

"Draco, Draco…stop! Stop. Don't do that! You're angry and rightfully so. But don't make things worse. You and I both know that the more you push Harry, the more he digs in. I tried to tell you that when you first tried this thing with him, remember? We knew that from Hogwarts. It's no different now. But what you _do_ have on your side is reality."

"What do you mean?"

Blaise grinned and shook his head at his best friend. "Harry's gay, Draco. Just because he doesn't remember it, doesn't mean his body won't. Wait until he tries to get off with Weasley or some other bird. He'll remember pretty quick then, don't you think?"

A slow smile graced Draco's face. "Harry had told me how hard it was for him to be with Weasley after we started working together and he knew he was attracted to me. He knew the truth, but just didn't want to face it. It'll happen again."

Blaise nodded. "Yes, and you just need to be ready when it does. He'll come back and things will go from there." Then he sniffed the air. "And go take a shower, you git."

Draco bowed expansively. "As you wish." He headed towards the bathroom and Blaise strode over towards the nursery. He entered the room and saw the house-elf attempting to rock the baby to sleep, but she was fussing.

"Tippy is not getting her to sleep. Little Cassiopeia is wanting Master Draco or Master Harry."

Blaise frowned. "Harry hasn't been here?"

Tippy's eyes widened and he pulled his ears again. "Master Draco is not allowing Master Harry to see the baby. Master Harry is quite put out by all of this. Tippy is not liking this!" Tippy began wringing his hands. "Tippy must be punished for disagreeing with Master Draco!"

There was a whoosh from the fireplace and Blaise heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Malfoy? Are you there?"

Tippy scurried out of the nursery and Blaise walked out behind him. Harry's face was visible in the hearth. He turned when he saw Tippy and then Blaise. He frowned slightly.

"Zabini? Is Malfoy around?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes. Malfoy? Is that what Harry had been calling Draco again? No wonder he was so upset.

"Hello, _Harry_. Yes, _Draco _is here." He smirked as Harry winced, obviously hearing the emphasis that was placed on their names. "Come on in."

Blaise almost laughed at the look on Harry's face at being invited into his own bedroom. But he forced himself to keep a cool look. There was a whoosh and Harry was stepping into the bedroom. He glanced uncertainly at Blaise and then cleared his throat.

"Ummm…thanks…Blaise."

Blaise nodded. "Look, Harry. I know this must be really awkward and such, but things have really changed between all of us. We're not best friends or anything, but my best friend loves you and I'm god-father to your daughter. So that counts for something, right?" He reached out his hand to Harry, who looked startled.

Harry looked at Blaise's hand and then clasped it. "Yeah, you're right. All of this shouldn't affect you negatively. Not your fault." Harry gave Blaise a smile and the former Slytherin relaxed a bit.

A loud wail came from the nursery and Harry sprung into action as if a Death Eater had appeared in their midst. Blaise barely had time to register the noise before Harry had disappeared into the other room. Blaise had to smile. Harry was going to be a great father.

"Blaise, who called on the floo? I heard the fireplace." Draco walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his golden hair dripping with water. Blaise's eyes were drawn to the red love bite on Draco's neck.

"Draco, you have a love bite, get rid of it, now!"

"What?"

Tippy's shrill squeal cut through. "Master Draco, Tippy is not disobeying Master, Sir! He is letting Master Harry in! Tippy is not doing this, Sir!"

The color drained from Draco's face. "Harry?"

"He's in the nursery, Draco. I let him in." He frowned at his friend. "Why haven't you been letting him see Cassiopeia?"

"Because he's not allowed, that's why!" Draco said, angrily, marching straight to the nursery. Blaise hurried after him and stopped short behind Draco, who had stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Blaise peered around Draco shoulder and saw what had stopped Draco cold. Harry was holding the baby and cooing gently to her. She had reached up and grabbed a fistful of his wild hair and was gurgling at him. The obvious love shown from the auror's eyes used to only shine like that for Draco, but now it was clearly extended to their offspring. Blaise didn't have children yet, but had thought about it. And seeing Harry with Cassi, touched him in ways he didn't quite understand. He glanced at Draco and was shocked at what he saw.

Draco's lips were drawn tight and his breath was coming in rapid puffs. Blaise could see beyond the fury in his eyes though. Draco was deeply hurt and confused by this, but he didn't know how to handle any of it. So Draco did what he did best, and that was turn petty and vindictive. And clearly he was jealous of his own child.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I told you to stay away from her." Draco growled out and Blaise sighed. Draco had not heard a word he said before.

At the sound of Draco's voice, Cassi turned her head towards him. She pulled one fist away from Harry's hair and reached towards Draco, waving her little hand in the air. Blaise gasped in astonishment. Cassi already recognized Draco's voice? Babies could do that?

Harry cut his eyes at Draco but didn't bother to respond. He kissed Cassi on top of her head and she turned her attention back to him, gurgling quietly.

"You're not going to keep me away from her. I told you I would fight you on that. And I don't care what the press says. I'm her father and I have the right to be with her, even if you don't agree. I've made an appointment with a solicitor. If you keep this up, you'll force me to go and I don't want to drag Cassi through this. And I'll use my name and anything else I have to take her away from you. So go ahead and try this stupid game if you want, but I'll win."

Draco's eyes burned white hot and Blaise was actually afraid he was going to spontaneously combust.

"Get out, Harry."

Harry cradled Cassi possessively to his chest. Cassi began to fuss and started to cry. Harry ran his hand soothingly over her back, but she continued to wail.

Draco entered the room and Blaise immediately rushed around him to stop him. "Draco…don't. You two need to talk." He turned to Harry. "Harry, let me hold her. You two need to have a conversation away from her. Cassi is probably feeding off the tension in this room." He gave a pleading look at Harry, who probably had a leveler head in this at the moment, much to Blaise's surprise. Harry's legendary temper apparently was no match for Draco's "scorned fury".

Harry looked reluctant, until Cassi's insistent wail broke through his defenses. He nodded tightly and handed the baby to Blaise, who sagged with relief. Cassi looked up at him with her mismatched eyes and cooed.

Blaise pointed towards the bedroom. "Talk."

Draco pursed his lips and stomped out of the nursery, his towel barely clinging to his hips. Harry followed behind him, itching to hex the annoying prat. How the hell had he gotten into this mess?

Draco spun around and glared. "Why are you here?"

But Harry didn't answer. His eyes were drawn to Draco's chest, scarred with the remnants of the Half-Blood Prince's handiwork. Draco noticed Harry's eyes and he looked down at his chest.

"Like what you see?" He said tersely.

Harry winced and looked away. "No, I…I just wish I hadn't done that."

Draco waved his hand. "It was a long time ago, Harry. We've discussed that day over and over. I forgave you for it and you forgave me for the Cruciatus. We've forgiven each other for everything."

Harry looked at him. "Do you think you will ever forgive me for this then? My memory loss? Ginny?"

Draco lowered his head. "Your memory loss isn't your fault. Weasley is. I won't forgive you for that."

Harry sighed and pulled on what little patience he had left. "What is it that you want from me, Mal-Draco?"

Draco's head shot up. He gave a small smile. "Did you just call me, Draco?"

"It's your name. You've been calling me Harry, well, since I woke up in the hospital and…I guess I should have tried calling you by yours. It's the right thing to do."

Draco frowned a bit at Harry's words, but decided not to make an issue of it. It was some sort of step. He hadn't wanted to admit how much it hurt him every time Harry called him "Malfoy". The disdain in his voice crushed his heart every time.

Draco moved a step closer to Harry and lowered his voice to a soft, seductive tone that often worked on Harry when Draco wanted something. "I just want you to try, Harry. Just give me a chance."

He gave a slow blink and Harry's mouth parted slightly as he stared at Draco. Harry had suddenly noticed that Draco was wearing nothing but a towel. Harry had remembered Draco as being pointy and thin, but his pregnancy had smoothed out a lot of the points and angles. Draco's chest and abdomen were still fit and the skin on his stomach looked smooth and soft. Harry could just make a line of fine blond hair that disappeared underneath the towel.

Harry felt a blush creep across his face as he thought about where that hair line led to. His mind unhelpfully supplied the information that he had definitely been below that towel and had obviously had sex with this man. He had put his cock inside of Draco Malfoy…

Harry took a hasty step back and Draco frowned at him. "What's wrong, Harry?" Draco lowered his voice even more. He had seen Harry's confusion and if Draco had any advantage at all, is that he could read Harry like a book. Harry had been thinking about the two of them together and was now having some sort of reaction to those thoughts.

"Nothing…uhh…" Harry stammered, sounding like a first year. He lowered his eyes and then looked back up at Draco. He forced himself to look higher than Draco's chest. And they settled on the red mark on his neck.

Harry frowned. "Is that a love bite?"

Draco's hand flew up to his neck. He had completely forgotten about the bite. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"It is, isn't it? You're giving me hell about Ginny, but you've already met someone else yourself! You're a hypocrite!"

"Harry, it's not what you think! I'm not with anyone else!"

"So it's just a fuck then? You're still doing that? " Harry asked angrily. "Go to that club and shag random blokes?"

As soon as it left his mouth, Harry frowned. How did he know that? He looked at Draco, who was staring at him with incredulous eyes.

"Harry, you…remember that? Are you remembering other things too?" Draco asked hopefully, as he stepped forward. He reached out his hand to touch Harry's shoulder, but the brunette pulled his arm away.

"I don't remember anything! It just seems like something that you would do and I was right." Harry shook his head in disgust and then stepped away. "I don't want to hear any more about Ginny, seeing as how you're sleeping around." He fixed Draco with a hard stare. "I will be around later this week to visit Cassi and expect regular visits from now on. Eventually she will be coming to spend nights with me, as soon as I get situated in a new place."

Draco stared at Harry. "You're getting a new place? What about Grimmauld Place?"

"That's Ron and Hermione's. And I'm sure they want their privacy. I'll look for a new place soon."

"This is your home!" Draco shouted. "Why are you getting another place? You can live here…you can even stay in another room if that's what you want!" Draco was terrified at the thought of Harry moving to a new home. It would surely be the end of them if that happened.

Harry raised an eyebrow and then frowned. "Live here? I don't think so, Malfoy. Don't you think that would be awkward…like…you know…if say…Ginny happens to be here?"

Draco clenched his fists and hissed, "She's not coming in here, Harry!"

Harry crossed his arms and gave a smirk that had no business being on his face. "Exactly my point. You need to accept that our relationship has changed and that we have other things that do need our attention." He turned towards the nursery and his gaze softened. "Like that beautiful baby in there." He looked back at Draco. "I have to go, but I'll be back later this week."

Harry turned to go but Draco grabbed his arm and held it. Harry looked down at his hand and then up into Draco's eyes, but the blond didn't flinch nor release his grip.

"I know that you remembered something, Harry. You can try and pretend all you want, but you can't hide who or what you really are. You worked too hard for this life…the life we have together." The look on Draco's face was pleading and Harry felt a pang of…_comp_…something in his body.

Harry shut his eyes. Malfoy was so infuriating! One minute he was threatening to keep him away from his daughter and the next he sounded desperate and pathetic. Why did he keep this up? Why couldn't he accept that they were over? He even wanted to help raise their daughter, wasn't that enough?

Hermione's voice rang in his head. _He loves you, Harry. He's changed…_

Harry opened his eyes and turned towards Draco's closet. He walked over to the doorway and entered the mini-mall of a room. He had been shocked to find out that he had become the clothes horse, when Draco had pointed out that the other huge closet was his, but Draco had him beat by miles.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, coming up behind him. Harry rubbed a hand across his face and looked at all of the clothes. Then his eyes rested on a large chest of drawers at the back of the room. Of course…

Harry walked over to the bureau, knelt down and opened the bottom drawer. He pushed aside several pairs of socks and old Hogwarts clothing; a Slytherin tie and scarf, an old robe, Draco's old Prefect badge, until his hands landed on what he just knew would be in that spot.

It was a Weasley jumper, made in dark forest and emerald green colors. A large "D" was knitted in the center of the fabric. Harry subconsciously brought the garment to his face, intrigued by the scent emanating from it. It smelled of sandalwood and sunshine. Draco's scent…

Harry abruptly jumped up and threw the jumper back into the drawer. He whipped around, only to find Draco staring at him and then down to the sweater.

"How did you know where that was?" Draco asked, "how did you even know I have one of those?"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Harry shouted, not sure if he was yelling at Draco or that nagging voice in his head. That stupid voice that was asking him how did he know exactly where to find the sweater, and how did he know that the sweater was Draco's scent…or that Draco used to go to clubs and shag strange men before they had got together on a permanent basis…all familiar things.

Harry pushed past the blond and practically ran to the fireplace. "Just let this go, Malfoy," Harry called, just before he stepped in the flames, "whatever it was that we had, it's over."

He disappeared in a swirl of green flame.

Draco stared at the spot that Harry had been standing and then let out a frustrated growl. He snatched an elven made ceramic vase from the mantle and smashed it against the hearth. The eight hundred year old relic exploded into thousands of little pieces.

Blaise hurried into the room, holding Cassi, who was whimpering softly. "Draco?" He spied the broken antique and Draco's red, angry face. He gave a deep sigh.

"I take it things didn't go very well then," Blaise said, glancing at the dark fireplace. "It'll take time, Draco. Don't be so impatient. You've always wanted everything immediately. You can't force this. Potter is the most stubborn bloke that we've ever met, remember? Except for the Weasel, of course." He gave a chuckle, but Draco was not mollified for an instant.

Draco whirled to face Blaise. "This is my fucking life you're talking about, Blaise! Harry's it! He doesn't fucking remember me! I'll be stuck with the memories of him for the rest of my life, and he just will go on as if I didn't exist for him! I had that baby for him! It's all for him!"

Cassi began to wail again, and Blaise shifted her in his arms. "Draco, stop shouting, you're upsetting her. Besides, I think she might be sick. She feels kind of hot. Maybe you should give her some medicine or something."

"You give it to her, since you're holding her," Draco spat angrily, whirling around again to head to his closet. "I have to get out of here…"

"Where are you going?" Blaise growled, following behind the blond. "You're going out to do something stupid again, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone, Blaise. I can't deal with you right now. You have no idea what I'm going through. I can't take his shite and yours too."

"I'm not trying to give you shite, Draco! I'm trying to help you! You're going to ruin everything if you act like you always do when things don't go your way! You're going to drive Harry away forever if you don't stop acting like a git! He hates that! And Merlin's beard if you get your picture in the _Prophet _with some drunk tosser with his cock up your arse and a headline about you cheating on the Savior while he's recovering from his auror injuries! Won't that just make his fancy!"

Draco threw on a Muggle shirt and jeans, something that he had been introduced to by Harry and had actually grown to like. He looked great in Muggle clothes and Harry looked positively sinful in them. There had been a night that Draco had ravished Harry's body because he'd worn some Muggle outfit. Turned him on to no end.

Draco shouldered past Blaise and slid his feet into a pair of exquisitely made dragon hide boots that were placed neatly in the huge shoe closet. He threw on a leather jacket and finally turned to look at Blaise.

"I just need some air, Blaise, okay? I'll have you and Pansy over very soon, all right? Tell her to keep her knickers on. And stop listening to my mother."

"Draco! I think the baby is sick…"

"Tippy will know what to do. She'll be fine."

He disapparated without another word.

Blaise sighed as Cassi let out a wailing cry.

* * *

Draco gasped softly as the large hand gripped his hard cock and began to stroke it. Draco bit his lip and let his head fall back sharply against the alley wall. His soon to be one night stand was a tank of man, built almost like Crabbe and Goyle had been. His intelligence level or lack thereof, was similar to theirs as well.

"Feels good, yeah?" The tank growled in his ear and Draco groaned a bit louder.

"Yeah…good," Draco hissed, but he reached out to push the man back. "Now do what you came to." Draco opened his trousers and pulled out his rock-hard penis. "Suck it good."

Draco leaned against the wall with his head falling back against the hard brick. The only thing that kept him from sliding down to the ground was the man hands, who had grasped his hips pretty firmly. The man gave a goofy smile and Draco winced, but he was drunk and this bloke had promised a blowjob that would blow Draco's mind.

Draco had avoided the Night Shade this time and had hit some lesser known wizarding gay clubs that he normally wouldn't frequent. He hadn't wanted to do this again, but he didn't know what to do with all of the emotions roiling around inside him. He knew that Harry had to be remembering something about their life together, but he was so frustratingly stubborn! It was just like when Harry first started being attracted to Draco. Harry had fought his feelings for months, even though they both knew the truth.

So Draco had come here to this out of the way night spot, with the initial idea to just get drunk. He had even concocted a glamour, something he had perfected during his pregnancy, because the reporters never left him alone. Unfortunately, with the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he wasn't able to maintain it. That, coupled with a warm mouth sucking him down, completely distracted him. He groaned deeply and grabbed at the head sucking him, just as the magic dissipated from around him.

The tank glanced up at him and pulled back with an audible slurp. "Bloody hell, you're Draco Malfoy!"

"Shut up, all right? Don't stop…"

A sudden movement to Draco's right had the blond whipping his head to look. A photographer, most likely from the _Prophet, _was raising a camera to snap his picture. Draco immediately apparated, cursing his rotten luck. Had the reporter actually seen his face? Or worse, heard that stupid mountain of a man shout his name out? God, what if Harry actually saw a story like this in the paper? Draco actually cringed. Blaise was right, he had to stop this stupidity. That was too close a call.

Draco landed awkwardly in his bedroom and immediately noticed that something was attached to him. He looked down and was shocked to see that his one-night cocksucker was still attached to his cock. Draco's mouth fell open in surprise. His look matched the one on the other man's face.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" The bloke leaned back, leaving a trail of saliva that made Draco's stomach wrench in nausea. "You could have warned a bloke! I would have come willingly enough! You might have splinched me!"

Draco was too shocked to even comprehend what the man was saying. All that kept traveling through his head was that a strange man was now in his bedroom, the room he shared with his beloved Harry, and his cock was coated in spit. How was he going to get out of this situation? There was no way this bloke was going to just forget that he had been here, was he?

"I'm in Harry Potter's bedroom!"

Nope…not going to forget.

Draco felt the room sway slightly and he needed to sit down first, in order to properly assess the situation and handle it. He was obviously going to have to _Obliviate_ this dunderhead, but in his present drunken state, that would most likely end up disastrous. He had heard about Professor Lockhart's unfortunate scrap with Weasley's wand and what that outcome was like. He fell down hard on the bed and the room spun even more. He placed his arm over his eyes.

Tank-man, who was still on his knees, crawled forward towards Draco, a smile on his face again. "See that you're ready for business again, Malfoy."

Draco struggled to sit up, but the tank pushed him down again. "None of that now…I promised something and I'm going to deliver."

Draco groaned as he crashed back to the bed again. How was he able to apparate with splinching anyone, but now couldn't even sit up and kick this bloke out? He groaned again when he felt the hot mouth envelop him and Draco sagged against the mattress. This was the bed that he shared with Harry! Draco could feel himself growing even more nauseous with that thought. He couldn't disrespect whatever was left of his relationship with Harry like this. He loved the man too much.

Draco kicked out with his foot, connecting violently with the man's stomach. There was a loud "oooommpphh!" and Draco felt the sucking lips pull away from his cock with a loud plop. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to dislodge him, especially if teeth had been involved, but Draco wasn't too arsed to care very much for his wellbeing. There was the sound of flesh hitting the floor, a loud thump, a groan, a metallic clank and then silence. Snores immediately sounded and Draco sank into oblivion. Just before he sank into his drunken stupor, he thought that perhaps he should call for Tippy, but he was asleep before his mind could form the words.

He would very soon regret that decision.

The metallic clank was the sound of a flask containing Muggle and Firewhiskey, that had been in Tank's jacket pocket. A Muggle-born wizard, Tank often carried Muggle items around with him. After being kicked in the chest, he had flown backwards and knocked his head on the floor, knocking himself out. The flask had flown out and opened, spilling the contents across the fireplace hearth, which had a low-burning fire in it. A few small embers from the hearth landed on the very potent firewhiskey mix and it ignited.

From inside the nursery, Cassi gave a small whimper, unable to do much more. Tippy, obeying his Master's orders, had given the infant a healthy dose of Calming Draught to ease her distress.

In the bedroom, the fire began to blaze.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ha! Another chapter…woohooo…I'm on a roll. However, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. It kind of took on a life of its own, so I'm not sure if it's flowing right. I'm sure someone will let me know.

Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Narcissa's eyes snapped open and she stared at the darkened ceiling for several seconds. She hesitantly sat up, and looked around the room. Something had wakened her. Was it a noise? She moistened her lips and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

She'd often wake up for no reason, especially after Lucius had died, plagued by random thoughts or bouts of despair that her husband had destroyed their family and then had gone and left her. Despite Lucius' decision to align them with the Dark Lord and subsequently condemned them to a life of servitude to a mad man and almost had her son killed, Narcissa had loved her husband. His death was both a relief and the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

Narcissa lay back down, determined to go back to sleep, but something was nagging at her, forcing her to remain awake. Her mind drifted to Draco, her precious son, and a sob escaped her. Draco was so lost without Harry. He had literally fallen apart in just a few days and not even his new daughter had been able to bring him out of his melancholy. Narcissa pushed away the nagging thought that Cassiopeia was a large part of his melancholy to being with. What mother did not fall deeply and immediately in love with their child? Narcissa was not able to understand what was plaguing her son.

Her worries continued to build, until she was unable to stay in the bed. She rose from the bed and pulled on her covering robes, before heading out into the corridor. The manor was so lonely, so empty, but she had wanted to keep it, if only for what it had meant to Lucius, to keep his ancestral home. But he was dead now, and Narcissa had toyed with the idea of leaving the manor. Draco wanted no part of the place, but perhaps Cassiopeia would want to live her one day. She would never know the taint, poison and death that had shattered these majestic halls.

Narcissa flowed down the long banister to the front step and then she stopped dead in her tracks.

Something was wrong.

She pulled her robes tighter around her and then hurried to the closest floo. She fought the urge to simply apparate to Draco's home, knowing he would be very angry if she just popped up in his bedroom in the middle of the night. She knelt down in the front of the hearth and tossed in the powder.

"Draco Malfoy", she called out and the flames soared and a few moments later she was looking into the various rooms of Draco's home that had hearths. But Draco wasn't in any of them until the floo rotated to the bedroom. Narcissa frowned as she saw a hand and a head full of unrecognizable hair laying in front of the heart.

"What in the world?" Narcissa said aloud and pressed in closer to see better. Her eyes caught sight of her son's legs, dangling from the bed. Narcissa gasped and immediately stood up. Had some strange man come in and attacked Draco? But then her alarm would have went off is he was physically harmed like that. What was going on?

She apparated into his bedroom.

And was immediately overwhelmed by smoke. Narcissa began to cough and she stared in horror at the fire racing around the room. She turned to Draco and saw that his pants were down and his penis was splayed out for the entire world to see. She quickly reached for her wand and silently cursed when she realized that in her haste to get there, she had forgotten it.

She gave a moan and rushed to Draco's side.

"Draco? Draco!" She shook him hard and his head lolled drunkenly to the side. Despite the smell of smoke, Narcissa could still detect the strong scent of alcohol. Narcissa uttered a sharp gasp and shook him harder.

"Draco Malfoy! Wake up, now!" Draco didn't move and for a moment fear gripped her. Was he dead? Had the smoke taken him? Narcissa then began to search his body and found his wand in his sleeve. She also didn't understand his desire to wear Muggle clothes, but had to admit that he looked good in them. She pointed the wand at him and shouted, "_Ennervate!_"

Draco shot upright and stared around the room. He coughed violently and then focused in on his mother. "Mother? What are you doing here?" He then noticed the fire consuming his bedroom and he jumped up. "What the-"

"Put the fire out, Draco!" Narcissa snapped, "And wake that lump of a sod!" She pointed at the bulky man still lying on the floor.

Draco stared at the man and then looked down at himself. His limp cock hung out of his unzipped jeans. He hastily shoved himself back in and zipped up and then pointed his wand at the flames and shouted, "_Aguamenti_!"

Water flowed from his wand and onto the flames. The fire hadn't spread too far, but the wall was damaged and some of the carpet was smoldering. It wasn't long before the fire was out and Draco sank back down on the bed. He glanced at his companion and then looked at his mother.

"Mother, I…he needs to be obliviated. I don't know if I can do it right." Draco's voice sounded small and Narcissa pursed her lips in exasperation.

"For Merlin's sakes, Draco! What were you doing?" Narcissa asked, though she already knew the answer. "How did this fire happen? You could have died! Thank Merlin Blaise took Cassiopeia!"

Draco looked towards the nursery and bit his lip. He slowly stood up and Narcissa turned to stare at him. His look of uncertainty was enough to galvanize her into action. She whirled around and raced into the nursery. Draco sank back down on the bed when he heard his mother's cry of anguish.

"Draco! My god…the baby was here! All of this time??"

Draco lowered his head as his mother rushed back into the bedroom, holding Cassiopeia tightly in her arms.

"What have you done?" Narcissa cried out, "She's burning up! Why didn't you tell me she was sick! Why are you treating this baby this way?"

Draco looked up at her and swallowed the lump in this throat. His mother stood before him, looking every bit of the avenging angel from some story book he remembered from childhood. Only her wrath was even more terrifying then any child's fairy tale.

"Answer me!" Narcissa shouted, as she clung to the baby like she was life itself. "You brought this beautiful baby into this world and you are trying to destroy her!"

Draco jumped up and shouted back, "I didn't want this! I didn't ask for her! She was forced on me, but no one cared about that!"

Narcissa paled and staggered back. "You didn't want her? How could you not want her, Draco! She is part of you, of our family! She's part of Harry! How could you not want that?"

"Because she was going to take Harry away from me!"

"What?"

"From the moment he found out about her, he was different! He only cared about her, not me! That's all he talked about…"the baby, this, the baby,that", it's like I didn't exist for him anymore. Like I was just a vessel to carry his seed in. She was everything to him! She replaced me!"

Narcissa stared at her son. Oh, sweet Merlin, what had the Dark Lord done to her son? Had everything he went through as a child turned him into this insecure and terrified man. This was all her fault. And Lucius.

"Harry loved you, Draco! Did you expect him not to love his child too? Did I really raise you to be this selfish? We never treat family this way!"

Draco gave a short bark of a laugh. "Are you serious, Mother? Did you raise me to be selfish? You both told me that I was a Malfoy! That everything was ours for the taking and no one was better than us! But look at that! I was bested by a half-blood named Harry Potter in everything! And his Mudblood friend Granger was smarter than everyone! And then what? We sided with a mad-man who killed people in our dining room and feed them to his snake! And we lost, Mother! And Father died a raving lunatic shouting about how important we still were and that the Malfoy name meant something! What did it mean, Mother? It means nothing!"

Narcissa reached out and slapped Draco hard across the face. His hand went up to hold his stinging cheek and he turned away from her, and walked over to the fat bloke on the floor.

"Our name still means something, Draco. It is the name that you are giving to this baby here. She is a Malfoy. And until you recognize that, I'll be taking her. She doesn't deserve this. She is innocent, Draco! She's just…a..a…baby." Narcissa's breath hitched and Draco turned to look at his mother. His heart tore when he saw the tears run down her face. He never wanted to hurt his mother. He walked back towards her but she turned away.

"You will pack up the baby's things and send them to me." She looked hard at her son then. "If you do not get it together, I will file for permanent custody of my granddaughter. I will raise her to be proud of her heritage."

"Mother, please…I'm sorry…"

"And you will figure out what to tell Harry about this new arrangement. I'm sure he will find this very interesting."

Draco gave a sigh and sat down on the bed again. Narcissa headed towards the floo and then stopped. She turned and looked at Draco. She then gave a huff, marched back over to him and took his wand from his hand. She pointed it at Draco and quickly cast a Disillusion spell. The blond

She then pointed it at Tank-man.

"_Ennervate!_" The man gave a low groan and tried to sit up. Narcissa pointed the wand at him again. "_Obliviate!_"

She turned and handed the wand back to Draco. "I help my family. That's something else the Malfoy's do."

She walked to the floo again and tossed a handful of powder into the hearth and disappeared in the flames.

Draco reached out and grabbed Tank's hand and disapparated. He dumped the groggy man in the alley behind the club where he'd found him and returned home.

When Draco arrived back into his bedroom, he stared at the damaged wall and carpet. The fire hadn't spread too far, but if his mother hadn't come, then he could've died. And Cassiopeia. Harry would never have forgiven him if something had happened to the baby. But as he thought about it, he knew he didn't want her to die either. The baby was helpless and Draco would never forgive himself either if she had been seriously injured under his watch.

Maybe this was for the best, his mother taking Cassiopeia. She had always wanted a daughter, so now she had one. Sort of. Draco was in no shape to take care of an infant, that much was abundantly clear.

Draco crawled back onto the bed and reached for the vial of Dreamless Sleep the hospital gave him. He drank the whole vial and fell back on the covers. He just wanted to sleep and not think about anything.

But as his eyes closed, all he saw was Harry's face.

* * *

Harry sat in the Muggle pub, quietly stirring his cup of cocoa. His mind was whirling with the information Healer Garretson had told him. She was the principal healer for the auror division and it was up to her to clear everyone for full duty. Harry and the healer got on well, mainly because he had spent numerous times in her office. They were on a first name basis.

But today, she did not clear him for duty. Not only did she not clear him, but she put him on an indefinite leave of absence. He couldn't so much as even pick up a file to read with that sort of status. Harry had spluttered in outrage at her assessment, but Garretson hadn't budged. She then handed him an official referral to the St. Mungo's outpatient spell damage clinic. With all that was going on with him; the destroyed relationship with Draco, his new fatherhood, the gap in his life, she felt it was the appropriate next step in getting his life back.

"It's for your own good, Harry," she said kindly, but firmly. "You won't be any good to anyone at work with all of this going on in your life. You need to re-establish yourself and work with the mind healers to see if any of your memories are going to come back. If not, then you will have to accept that and build from there."

Harry had ungraciously snatched the referral and stomped out of her office.

And here he sat, drinking cocoa like the little kid he had regressed into, pouting in a Muggle pub. But he brightened when he saw the flash of ginger hair enter the pub. He stood up and waved as Ginny's eyes landed on him. She approached his table with a weak smile.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said quietly, as she sat down across from him. "How are you?"

Harry gave her a smile. "Much better now that you've come. I didn't think you'd show up."

Ginny lowered her head. "I wasn't sure if I was going to. But I heard you were supposed to have your fitness appointment today, so I wanted to see how it went."

Harry fiddled with his cup. "Yeah, I had my appointment today with Garretson. She won't let me go back to work." He gave a deep sigh.

Ginny made a face and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. But it won't be forever right? What else did she say?"

"She's sending me to the spell damage clinic. I have to start working with mind healers to see what memories they can find or whatever." Harry gave a shrug. "They might not find anything."

Ginny nodded. "I see. And was she able to tell you why your memory changed?"

"No, and neither could St. Mungo's. They didn't find a Memory Charm on me or anything. Just the residual of the Blasting Curse and that was it."

Ginny looked sad for a moment and then looked up at Harry and said cautiously, "And how is Draco?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Harry, you're going to have to talk about this. You can't keep avoiding it. He's going to try and take Cassi away because of me."

Harry's eyes shone with anger. "And I told him he would lose that fight. I went to see him yesterday. Zabini let me in, believe it or not. I told Malfoy that I was going to start coming for more regular visits and that I eventually wanted a more permanent arrangement for custody after I found a place to live."

Ginny blinked at Harry, startled by this piece of news. "You're looking for a new place to live?"

"Of course. I can't live with Ron and Hermione forever, can I?" He then reached across the table to hold Ginny's hand. "And hopefully, you will be willing to come and stay with me…for visits of course."

Ginny swallowed audibly as she stared down at Harry's hand on hers. She looked back up into hopeful green eyes. "Harry, I don't think that you should rush that decision. It's a big step."

Harry made a face. "I'm not twelve, Ginny. It's a house. It's not the first time I've had one."

"But…what about…Draco?"

Harry pulled away from Ginny angrily. "What about him? He has a house! A very nice one, I must say."

"Harry, please…don't get angry. That's your home too. Do you really want to just leave it?"

"Yes, I do. It's not my home, not anymore. It's Malfoy's home. And I think it would be best if I don't stay there," Harry retorted, "and you sound like he did. He actually said I could still live there but in a separate room or something. Imagine how he would act if you came over or something. No, Ginny. It's not going to happen."

"I wouldn't even think to do something like that, Harry! That would be…too cruel."

"Why do you care so much for Malfoy's feelings? He never cared about yours. Why does it matter so much to you?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned to look out of the window and gazed at the people walking on the street. When she answered, she said it so quietly that Harry had to lean over to hear her.

"I _was_ Draco, Harry. I know how it is to lose something that you love so much, to something that's not anyone's fault. That's the worst kind of loss. Where you can't even blame anyone or anything for it." She fixed Harry with an intense stare. "You don't remember it, but Draco was amazingly respectful to me during that time. I think you probably threatened him with death if he didn't, but he never once insulted me after we broke up. I think it would have finished me off if he had. That one small piece helped me more than anything."

Harry sat back and focused on his cold cup of cocoa. Every time someone talked about Malfoy, they revealed sides and pieces of him that Harry didn't think existed. But then the Malfoy he saw was still argumentative and unreasonable and Harry just couldn't connect the two together. But Hermione kept telling him it was because Malfoy was in love with him and couldn't accept the abrupt end of their relationship.

"Ginny, I'm…sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to know why you worried about how he felt, that's all."

"There's a lot you don't know, Harry. And if you ever bothered to find out, you might re-think what you're doing here."

Harry's head snapped up. "I know what I'm doing here! I meant what I said about us. I want us to work things out and get back together. I love you…I do."

"Harry, I wish that I could believe that. I want so much to believe you, but…you're working with only half the story."

"Ginny, I probably won't get my memory back, so what do I do then? Just let you go and marry someone else that you might not want to be with?"

Ginny's eyes flashed with irritation. "I loved Dean, Harry! He wasn't just some poor replacement for you! I still love him, despite this…" She waved her hand between the two of them. "I just happened to love you first, but I've always cared about Dean. So don't try to make it out to be some school girl crush!" She rose from the table angrily, but Harry stood up quickly and grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, Ginny…I'm sorry. I'm an arse. I didn't mean that at all!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to do here. I know this is horrible for you. And I never should have approached you like I did. I still jump head first into everything, don't I?" Harry sighed deeply and wanted to punch the wall. He could be so stupid sometimes. He really didn't want to hurt Ginny, but it seemed that nothing he did or said was the right thing.

Ginny looked slightly mollified by Harry's acknowledgment of his donkey-like ways. She nodded slowly and a small smile spread across her face.

"Yes, you are an arse. And you say the worst things. And you still jump in head first just like in school. You haven't grown up at all. Just got older."

Harry quirked a smile and Ginny leaned into him. "I know you didn't mean that, Harry. I know that you are really trying to get your life back." But then she pulled away from him and gazed at him seriously. "But the problem is it's the life that you are trying to get back to. You already have a great one. We can't top that one. We tried once and it wasn't the one-"

"We can fix it! Whatever was wrong, we can do it right. You just have to tell me the things that I don't remember right now. I'll make sure I won't do it again."

Ginny sighed. How do you tell someone not to be gay and fall in love with their soulmate?

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at Andromeda's home later that evening. Teddy hadn't been home since the start of term in September and Harry had wanted to see him. He had brought Ginny along with the idea of re-incorporating her into his life. The red-head had come along willingly enough. She did enjoy Teddy's company and since he was home for the holidays, it was nice to go and visit. The thirteen year old was as fun and kind as his parents had been.

"Harry!" Andromeda cried, as she hugged the man to him. "It's so good to see you! I'm so sorry that I didn't have a chance to come to the hospital to see Cassi! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Andromeda. She's beautiful."

"I'm sure she is. I can't wait to see her. Cissy is bringing her around tonight. This is wonderful."

She gestured Harry into the house and then smiled at Ginny. "Hello, Ginny. It's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Missus Tonks. Thank you."

The pair began to remove their cloaks and suddenly a whirlwind of activity blew through the hallway and Harry was full of a purple-haired teenager.

"Harry, Harry!" Teddy shouted, full of excitement, "Guess what? I'm a chaser now! Hortens got hurt and won't be able to play, so they had an emergency try-out and I got the position! I'm on the team!"

"That's wonderful, Teddy!" Harry said, smiling broadly. But then he frowned slightly. "Ohhh…Teddy, I'm sorry…what…House are you?"

Teddy pulled away from Harry and frowned at him. Then he looked at his grandmother. "Ohhh…you don't remember that? I've only been at Hogwarts for three years, and you can't remember from five?"

"I'm really sorry, Teddy. I don't mean to not remember it…it's just…"

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault. I'm in Slytherin. Just like Draco was. Where is he anyway?"

Harry flinched and Ginny looked down at the floor. From the look on Andromeda's face, she obviously knew that Harry and Draco were having problems. She also had not told him about the breakup.

"Uhhhh…Teddy, why don't you go and set the table for dinner. Aunt Cissy will be here very shortly with Cassi."

"Okay!" And Teddy bounced off and disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry gave a small chuckle. "I see he hasn't lost any of his energy. Slytherin? How did that happen?"

Andromeda shrugged. "He's quite ambitious. Wants to be a famous auror like his god-father."

The floo sounded and a voice called out, "Andromeda?"

Andromeda smiled and hurried into the parlor. Harry turned to Ginny, but the red-head looked distressed.

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Harry, it's Narcissa Malfoy! I think I should go."

"You're not going anywhere, Ginny. I want you here. And just like her son, she needs to accept certain things."

He walked into the parlor and saw Narcissa handing the baby to Andromeda, who was cooing with delight. Narcissa was removing her cloak and looked up and saw Harry. She froze for a moment and then continued to take of her robe. Teddy rushed out of the kitchen and gave Narcissa a hug.

"Hi Aunt Cissy! Is that Cassi? Can I see her?"

"Hello, Teddy. Yes, that is Cassiopeia. And yes, you may see her."

Teddy went to peek at the baby and Narcissa fixed Harry with a look.

"Good evening, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded slowly, "Good evening, Missus Malfoy."

Narcissa handed her cloak to Teddy, who took off with it and disappeared again. As he left the room, Ginny slowly entered the room. Narcissa's eyes widened almost unnoticed, but she immediately closed off her expression.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny gave her a smile. "Hello, Missus Malfoy, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you. But I will now be quite busy. Little Miss Cassiopeia will be staying with me at the manor, for a time."

Harry had been taking the baby from Andromeda, but he turned when he heard the conversation.

"Cassi will be at the manor with you? Why? And when did you decide this?"

Narcissa looked uncertain for a moment, but then drew herself up. "Yes, Cassiopeia will be at the manor. She will have more support there while Draco…recovers from the birth."

"And neither one of you felt the need to let me know this?" Harry asked sharply.

"I'm letting you know now," Narcissa said just as sharp, "just as I'm sure you haven't let Draco know of your _date _this evening."

Harry handed the baby back to Andromeda and then crossed his arms. "And has Draco let you know of his recent activities? He's doing quite fine. My date this evening is none of his business."

Narcissa blinked and then gave a small conceding smile. "Yes, of course. Your business is your own. I meant no offense."

Harry couldn't hide his surprise at Narcissa's easy defeat. He raised his hand to show he was not angry. "Please, I don't want to fight with you. I want to get along for Cassi's sake."

Narcissa nodded and said, "Of course. Cassiopeia is the most important here. Let us make arrangements for when you will visit the baby at my home."

Harry relaxed slightly and sat down on the couch next to Andromeda, who was delighted with Cassi. Ginny went to help Teddy in the kitchen, unnerved under the icy gaze of Narcissa. The blond matriarch, knowing which battle to fight and which one to step away from, had quickly assessed the situation between Harry and Ginny.

She could tell that Ginny was not whole heartedly committed to the ill-advised stroll down memory lane with Harry. Narcissa saw the way Ginny looked at Cassiopeia, with trepidation and sadness. Ginny would not be the first to give Harry a baby, if things ever progressed to that point. There was something to be said for giving a loved one their first child. And Ginny did not have the same intense, possessive look in her eyes the way she did before. Narcissa knew when love had run its course, and Ginny had finished that race.

Her son would get Harry back.

* * *

It was almost a week before Draco got up the nerve to apparate to the manor and face his mother. Narcissa had not called on Draco since the fire, but she had her personal house-elf, Ellie, provide reports to her on Draco's well-being. She was extremely concerned by what Ellie told her. Draco had not left the house all week and had alternated between drinking potions or alcohol.

Narcissa was sitting in the sun room, enjoying some tea and a scone with Cassiopeia, who was gurgling happily in the bassinette next to her, when Draco walked into the room. She turned her head when he entered and casually put the scone in her mouth. Draco stood in the center of the room, and watched her while she chewed. When she swallowed, she took a sip of tea and took in Draco's appearance.

He looked sick. The baby weight he had gained seemed to have dissolved from him, leaving him gaunt and pale. He had left his hair loose, most likely in the failed attempt to hide his face as much as possible. Narcissa could see the darkened shadows under his eyes and her heart ached for him. No mother wanted to see her child suffer so much.

"It's nice to see you out, Draco," Narcissa said, "Cassiopeia is feeling much better. She was catching a cold."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." Draco said honestly, as he cast a cautious look into the baby bed. Cassi turned her head and focused on Draco. She gurgled again and reached her hand up to Draco. Draco swallowed hard and put his hand inside the crib. Cassi's small fist touched his hand and she cooed loudly. He closed his eyes and fought back the horrible guilt he felt at almost getting her killed. He pulled his hand away and ignored the small wail that emanated from her direction. He wasn't worthy of this.

Narcissa watched the small interaction between mother and child. If only Draco could see how much Cassi wanted her father. This baby was so special and she so desperately wanted Draco to bond with her. She definitely had Harry's temperament, because she had stubbornly refused to give up trying to reach out to Draco.

Draco sat down in the opposite seat. Ellie appeared and bowed low. "Master Draco, would you like something to eat?"

Draco shook his head and the elf eyed him doubtfully. "Master needs to eat. Tippy is telling Ellie that he is not eating at home either."

Draco scowled at Ellie and pointedly ignored his mother's glare. "Bring him some fresh fruit, Ellie."

The elf nodded and disappeared and Draco sank back into his chair. He looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother. For what I said and for what happened. I know our name is important. I am proud of being a Malfoy. I…don't know what I was saying."

Narcissa gave him an even look. "Yes, I do agree with that. Fondness of drink often has that effect."

Draco lowered his head and Narcissa leaned forward. "Draco, I'm very happy that you came today. I've been very concerned. You need to…talk to someone. About what has happened to you."

Draco frowned. "What?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "I think you need to see a mind healer. I think that…this birth was very hard on you. Not only physically, but emotionally. You're a wizard who had a baby, Draco. That has changed you. No man can say that. You're not…taking to Cassiopeia very well."

Draco stood up and began to pace the room. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You want me to go to a mind healer? You think that I'm crazy or something?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy, Draco. I just think that maybe you need some support for dealing with all of this. And then your break-up with Harry has certainly caused you some stress. There is nothing wrong with talking to someone." Narcissa said quietly.

Draco whirled around to face her. "As if you would ever do such a thing."

Narcissa lifted her head proudly. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Draco couldn't keep his mouth from falling open as he stared at his mother. "You talked to a stranger about our family?"

"Yes, Draco. I did. It wasn't too long after I got married. It was when my mother forbade me to speak to Andromeda after she married the Muggleborn. I loved my sister and her betrayal to our family hurt very much. But I wasn't ready to cut her off as if she didn't exist. I was upset about it, and Bella didn't help matters at all, with her constant haranguing of both of them. When she was burned from the tapestry, I…needed to talk about it, but no one wanted to speak on it. Mother was angry and bitter and Father just pretended like he only had two daughters. So I consulted a healer, one who was in France. I had two sessions, but it made me feel a bit better."

Draco shook his head. "I'm not talking to any bloody healer! I've had enough with healers! It'll be all over the _Prophet_. No. And there is nothing wrong with me! Harry is the one who needs to see a healer. He's the one who's lost his mind and denying what he really is and who he wants to be with! You should tell _him_ that!

"I'm not denying that Harry should also talk to a healer. But this is not about him, but about you."

Draco crossed his arms and scowled but was interrupted by a house-elf.

"Mistress, Harry Potter is here for Miss Cassiopeia."

Draco dropped his arms and said, "How did Harry know she was here?" The look of betrayal on his face almost caused Narcissa to flinch, but she kept her face impassive.

She delicately picked up her cup of tea. "I told him she was here. I saw him at Andromeda's the other night. I decided to tell him the truth. He's her father."

"Did you tell him about the fire too? I thought you wanted me to tell him."

"Tell me what about what fire?" Harry's voice called out and Draco clenched his fists without turning around.

Narcissa gave the auror a small smile. "Mister Potter, you're a bit early for your visit, are you not?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sorry. I finished my business early. I hope that you don't mind."

Narcissa put her hand out towards the baby. "There has been no irrevocable harm done. I will leave you to spend some time with her." Narcissa nodded to her son, giving him a stern look that meant "please act properly". She left the room.

Draco turned to face Harry. "Well, I mind," he snarled.

Harry ignored Draco as he bent over Cassi's bed. "Well, this isn't your house now is it? Not any more, anyway. And your mother and I have made an arrangement."

Draco took a step forward and Harry frowned at him and pulled Cassi closer to him. Draco's eyes were wide and his hands were still clenched in fists so tight that his skin was ghostly white.

"You didn't consult me about this arrangement, Harry," Draco said sharply, "I am the parent who is taking care of her."

Harry turned to face Draco then. "Well it seems that your mother is now the one taking care of her. Which makes me wonder why that is. What fire were you talking about when I walked in?"

"That's not your concern."

Harry bristled and Cassi squirmed in his arms. He gently laid Cassi back down in the crib and turned back to face Draco.

"It is my concern if you have put Cassi in any harm. And the fact that she is staying here with your mother makes me all the more convinced that you aren't taking care of her properly."

"You don't know anything that's going on, Harry, because you refuse to be a part of our lives!"

Harry cocked his head "I haven't refused to be a part of your life! I'm just not going to be in a relationship with you. But I said I would be friends with you and I want to take care of Cassi. You're the one who refuses to hear anything but what you want."

"It's what you want too, but you just won't accept it! You don't even want to consider that we had something. How is that fair to me? How is it fair to her?" He pointed at the baby.

"That's low even for you," Harry hissed, "to use her against me like that. I'm done talking to you about this, Malfoy. You've been using her as a weapon against me since she was born. I'm going to my solicitor to see what I can do for visitation. Ginny and I can be a more stable force in her life."

"I knew it! You're going to try and take her and raise her with Weasley? No fucking way, Harry! She's our baby! Mine and yours! You can't do that!"

Harry sighed upon hearing the desperation in Draco's voice. He was so tired of fighting with Malfoy, and it had only been a few weeks. How long was this going to go on?

Harry turned around and suddenly found his arms full of the blond. Draco had grabbed his face and pressed his mouth against Harry's. Harry gasped and his mouth opened. Draco pressed harder, and wrapped his arms around Harry, pushing him against the wall. Harry sagged against the weight and Draco deepened the kiss. Harry couldn't seem to get a handle on the situation and he realized that he had not pushed Draco away. Upon that realization, he put his arms up and pushed the blond away. Draco fell back with his face flushed and his lips swollen. The two men stared at each other.

Harry spoke first, "Don't ever do that again."

"What am I supposed to do, Harry?" Draco whispered, "Tell me what I'm supposed to do now."

Harry raised a hand to his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation of Draco's lips there. That wasn't supposed to be like that.

"I don't know," Harry said after a while, his mind reeling that he had not been completely disgusted by Malfoy kissing him. "I don't know…" He was hit with the overwhelming need to get out of that room. He all but fled from the space And away from Malfoy. So much for Gryffindor courage.

Draco turned around slowly and walked over to the crib. Cassi had fallen asleep and she was curled up into a small ball. Draco was struck by how much she looked like Harry at this moment. The Harry that had just walked out of his home and out of his life. If Harry didn't get his memory back, Draco knew that Harry would never come back to him. Draco also knew that his heart was not going to be able to take Harry marrying Weasley and having a life with someone else. This baby sleeping here in the crib, deserved to have a parent that loved and could take care of her. Draco finally realized that he was not that parent.

Draco felt the blooming pain of despair sweep over him. It took his breath away, it was so merciless and deep. He tried to catch his breath, but the crushing weight only got stronger. He apparated back to his house and headed over to the bedside table. He pulled the drawer open and saw several vials of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Draco didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel. He just wanted oblivion. His hand shook as he opened three of the vials and downed them. When he didn't feel the effects right away, he downed the remaining vials. Seven in all.

The effect was immediate after that. Draco didn't make it to the bed, but collapsed on the floor in front of the nightstand. As he fell, he hit his head on the front of the stand and his head split in a vicious, jagged cut. The blood spurted from the wound and began to pool on the carpet, ruining it.

Draco didn't feel a thing. Just as he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Had a hard time writing this chapter. I couldn't get the emotions I wanted to convey written properly, but I finally had to let it go. I've been in a funk the last few weeks and my irritation has spread to my writing, which irritates me even more. Writing used to be my way of letting go of things, so this was the first time that it didn't make me feel better. I hope that it doesn't mean I'll have to find another outlet and stop writing now. Who knows? Maybe it's just a phase. **

**Anyhooo...thank you for all the reviews, alerts, faves...etc. You guys are great.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry's arrival into number twelve Grimmauld Place was heralded with a crash of a vase as the usually nimble-footed auror stumbled heavily upon landing. Hermione rushed into the living with her wand raised and sighed when she saw Harry looking regretfully at the broken china. Hermione waved her wand and said, "_Reparo._"

The vase magically fixed itself and jumped back upon the coffee table. Hermione then gave her friend a look.

"What's got you distracted? You haven't knocked that over in years."

Harry strode over to the small cabinet and poured himself a drink. He downed it quickly and then poured another. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Harry's action, but didn't say anything. Harry took a third drink and then walked over to the couch and collapsed. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at Hermione.

"I don't want to talk about it. But let's just say that Malfoy was his usual theatrical self," Harry said as he leaned back against the cushions. "I told him I'm going to get a solicitor. He's really out of control, Hermione. I think something happened to make Narcissa take Cassi, but they won't tell me what it is. I overheard Draco mentioning a fire, but when I asked him about it, he got all nasty."

Hermione hurried over to sit down beside him. "Oh Harry! This is such a mess. Are you sure you have to do this? Can you give him more time to adjust to this?"

Harry sat up and shook his head at Hermione. He stood up abruptly. "Why is everyone on his side? I thought you all were supposed to be _my _friends. Even Ginny is worrying about him, just because I said I was going to be moving to a new place. It just doesn't stop with the two of you. You are determined to see me get back with him. "

Hermione raised her hands in defeat. "I already told you I was on Cassi's side, Harry. But of course, I'm going to look out for you. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"Well, I'm not happy, Hermione! You all are shoving Draco down my throat! I just want to be there for my daughter and love and take care of her. I want to try and work things out with Ginny too. I don't want to deal with Malfoy's feelings and whatever is going on with him!"

"Fine, Harry! I won't say anything else about Draco, all right! You win! So whatever happens to Draco will just be what it is." Hermione stood up also. "I hope everything works out for you and Ginny and Cassi! One happy family!" Hermione snapped, as she started to head out of the room. "Bloody stubborn-"

Harry gave a loud gasp and Hermione turned around. "What's wrong?"

Harry was standing absolutely still, as if he was listening for something. He then raised a hand to his chest and patted it violently.

"Something's wrong with Draco. I can feel it."

Hermione hurried back into the room. "What is it?"

He looked around the room wildly for a moment. "I don't know, but it's bad. I have to go."

"Harry-" Hermione began, but Harry apparated right on the spot.

Only to have him reappear several seconds later. He looked close to panic.

"The wards, Hermione! I can't get through the wards! He's at the house!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Harry, I can get through your wards. I can apparate into your living room. Both Ron and I can. I will go and open the floo for you, all right? Just wait."

Harry nodded quickly and Hermione apparated. Harry turned to the fireplace and waited impatiently for Hermione to open the network. The feeling that something was dreadfully wrong with Malfoy was increasing by the second. It was worse than when the blond had gone into early labor. Harry might not like the git, but he couldn't let something happen to him if he could help it. He was Cassi's mother, no matter what.

A flash of green and Hermione's head appeared in the flames of the hearth. "Come over, Harry!"

Harry stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the flash of flames. He stepped out of the hearth into his own living room. Hermione was stepping back and began looking around the room.

"Draco?" She called out.

Harry cocked his head again and immediately headed towards the stairs. "He's upstairs." Harry sprinted up the steps and Hermione followed behind him. They ran to the bedroom and Harry let out a cry.

"Bloody fuck!" Harry shouted and he darted across the space to where Draco lay on the floor in a pool of blood. He knelt down beside the blond and shook him.

"Malfoy? Malfoy!" Harry called as he shook the blond. "Can you hear me?"

Draco didn't move and Harry swore. He gently turned the man over on his back and Harry winced at the nasty gash across the top of his head. Harry pulled his wand and cast a healing charm over the wound. He watched as the edges resealed themselves and the flow of blood stopped. As an auror, Harry was required to know several rudimentary healing spells as part of his work.

Hermione knelt down beside Harry and picked up a vial and took a quick sniff. "This is Dreamless Sleep. He must have taken it." Hermione then looked near the bed and saw several more empty vials. She gave an intake of breath and picked up more vials. Harry frowned at her.

"He took all of those?"

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's!"

Harry leaned over Draco's face and then pulled back quickly. "I don't think he's breathing, Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up and pulled her wand out. She cast a levitating spell on Draco and rushed to the fireplace. Harry was right behind her as she shouted, "St. Mungo's!!"

The two arrived with Draco in tow in the Welcome Witch's Floo connected to the main lobby. Harry sprinted up to counter and said, "We need a healer here, now! He's not breathing!"

There were four people in the waiting room and they all gaped at Harry, who looked a sight with blood all over his clothes.

The Welcome Witch looked up from her magazine and stared at Harry. "Who's not breathing?"

"Malfoy's not breathing! Get a healer!" Harry shouted and the witch jumped. She peered around him and saw Hermione standing nearby with Draco's body hovering. The minute she saw the blood and the blond's extremely pale features, she sprung into action. She pointed her wand towards the far door and red sparks shot from it and zoomed into the corridor.

Several seconds later, a healer apparated in front of the welcome desk. He rushed over to Draco and cast several multi-colored spells.

"How long has he been like this?" The healer called out, as several blue swirls began to rise from Draco's chest.

"We don't know," Hermione said shakily, "We found him like that on the floor, but he had a head wound too."

The healer nodded, sent several more colored sparks down the corridor, cast a new spell on Draco and sped off with him down the hallway. Harry watched them go and he turned to look at Hermione. His eyes were wide and intense and his face was flushed. Hermione knew that Harry was worried.

"He was dead, wasn't he?" Harry whispered, as if saying it softly would make it not be true. "He wasn't breathing."

"We don't know that, Harry," Hermione said, but she was pretty certain that the blond was dead. "Oh God…we have to tell Narcissa…"

The floo then roared to life and Narcissa herself came flying out of the hearth. She looked around wildly for a moment and then spotted Harry and Hermione. She hurried over to them.

"What's happened? Where's Draco? I went to the house because I felt he was hurt, and there was blood everywhere!"

Hermione stepped forward and said, "We don't know what happened to Draco. Harry felt it too, and we went to the house. Draco was unconscious and bleeding." Hermione then fingered the vials she found in her pocket. She pulled them out. "These were all over the floor."

Narcissa stared at the vials and then started shaking her head. "Is he all right? Where is he?"

"The healer took him," Hermione answered, pointing down the corridor. "We don't know where."

"I must be with my son," Narcissa wailed, as she walked to the counter. "Tell me where they took my son," she demanded of the witch.

"Until the healers say it's all right, you will have to wait here," the welcome witch said in a haughty tone, as she glanced up at Narcissa. Narcissa's lips shrank to a thin line and her eyes flashed.

"That is unacceptable! You must tell me where they have taken him at least!" she demanded.

The witch pursed her lips and then said, "I'm sorry, but those are the rules. Until the healers come-"

Harry stepped forward and said calmly, "Take her to her son."

Whatever the witch saw in Harry's eyes catapulted her out of her seat again. She hurried out of the front office and nodded solemnly to Narcissa. "Don't tell anyone that I did this," she whispered, and she hurried through the double doors. Narcissa glanced at Harry and nodded gratefully. She then took off after the younger witch.

Harry walked to the benches against the wall and sank down onto one of them. Hermione stood next to him. Harry buried his face in his hands and gave a deep sigh. Hermione patted him on the head.

"This is all my fault, Hermione."

Hermione sat down next to him and pushed his knee. Harry looked up at her. "Harry, you can't blame yourself for this. We don't know what happened. It might have been an accident."

Harry gave Hermione a disbelieving look. "You think that what we just saw was an accident? You were just yelling at me about much I'm upsetting him! And I know I made things worse tonight." Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the images of Malfoy's lips pressed against his own, and then Harry shoving him away.

"What else happened?" Hermione asked and Harry winced at her sharp tone.

Harry looked down at his hands. "HekissedmeandIdidn'tpushhimaway."

Hermione blinked. "He kissed you? And you let him?"

Harry stood up and began to pace. "Yes! And I don't know why I let it happen! He caught me off guard! And then I pushed him away. Told him to never touch me again."

Hermione sighed. "Oh Harry!"

Harry whirled to face her. "Now you see! This is my fault. I rejected him in the worst way and now look what happened! I swear I didn't want to hurt him like this, Hermione! I know you all think I hate him, but…I don't. I feel really sorry for all of this. I didn't think he'd go this far…I mean…he has Cassi! Why would he do this if he had her! I'd give my life for her!"

"I don't think it's that simple, Harry." She stood up too. "Maybe we should call Andromeda. She should be here with Missus Malfoy."

Harry nodded absently, his mind a jumble of confusion and guilt. Malfoy might be dead, and it would be his fault. How would he explain any of this to Cassi? He sank down on the bench again and thought of his precious little girl. She would never forgive him if she knew that he had something to do with her mother's death.

Harry was so focused on his own thoughts that he missed the sound of the floo. He glanced up as Ron burst into the room, dressed in his auror robes. Hermione went to hug him and Ron gave her a small smile. She nodded towards Harry and Ron cleared his throat.

Harry looked up and gave Ron a grim look. "She told you?"

Ron came over and placed his hand awkwardly on Harry's shoulder. "Look, Mate…I never wanted anything bad to happen to Malfoy. I had no idea that he was…taking things this hard."

"I drove him to this! I…fuck!" Harry slammed his hands down on his knees and bit his bottom lip.

The fireplace flashed again and Andromeda stepped out, looking harried. She was pulling Teddy behind her. She saw the trio and hurried over.

"Oh my goodness! Where is Cissy? Has there been word? What happened?" She looked from Hermione's worried face to Harry's distraught one.

"She went back with the healers, Andromeda," Hermione said softly, "we don't know anything else."

Andromeda nodded and pulled Teddy close to her. The boy's hair was no longer purple but a white blond like Draco's. Teddy pulled away from his grandmother and walked over to Harry.

"Harry," he said, "I'm sorry Draco's sick. Grandma said it was because you don't remember being his boyfriend. But you were a great boyfriend! How could you not remember Draco?"

Harry's face went pale white and Andromeda gasped in horror. "Teddy! Now is not the time to talk about that!"

Teddy frowned and gave a loud huff. "I just wanted to know," he mumbled and slunk over to the benches and sat down. His hair dutifully turned a dull black as he sulked. Ron gave a small smirk, but quickly wiped it away at Hermione's hard stare.

Andromeda spoke then, "Did Cissy have the baby with her?"

Harry stood up quickly. "No, she didn't!"

Andromeda placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's okay, Harry. The house-elves are watching her. But I'll go the manor and get her and bring her back, okay? Don't you worry."

Harry nodded again and sat back down on the bench. Hermione went and sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulders. But no matter how much family surrounded him, Harry just couldn't make himself feel better.

He had driven Malfoy to try and end his life. What kind of person was he? All Malfoy had wanted was for Harry to try and remember their relationship. And he'd made it into a task worse than killing Voldemort. Harry was supposed to save people, but how had he let Malfoy down so badly?

* * *

"Wake up, Mate," Ron whispered, as he nudged Harry in the side. Harry jerked and sat up, groaning as he stretched the crick out of his neck. He turned to look at Ron, his eyes blurry from the restless nap he must have taken.

Hermione leaned on his arm next to him, also asleep. Harry looked around the waiting room. They had finally been allowed to move to one of the private waiting areas further in the hospital. There they had found Narcissa, who looked ready to claw out the eyes of the first person she saw. She was sitting stiffly in her chair, her hands clutching the sides of it like a woman drowning. As soon as she saw Andromeda she sprang from the seat, her usually icy expression vanishing as though by a spell. Only to be replaced with a look of anguish.

"Oh, Cissy," Andromeda had said softly, "it's going to be all right." Andromeda handed the baby to Harry, who had entered behind her and the woman had put her arms around her distraught sister.

The burning guilt in Harry's stomach twisted painfully and he hastily moved to sit down with Cassi. The baby had been crying from the moment Andromeda had returned with her from the manor, and no amount of feeding, cuddling or entertainment had settled the distressed infant. She fussed slightly less when Harry held her, but was by no means placated by her dark-haired father. It became fairly obvious to everyone that Cassi had some very direct knowledge that something was amiss. Her reddened face and tear-streaked cheeks broke Harry's heart as he tried to soothe his daughter's torment.

They had all sat in the room together for several hours, with most of that time spent walking Cassi up and down the hallways trying to get her to sleep or frantic pacing. Harry couldn't even look at Narcissa, whose anguished gaze seared into his soul.

Her eyes did not hold back the glaring accusation though, despite her worry. That look she saved for him and him alone. Harry didn't know what to say to her. A restless dozing had finally claimed him and he was saved for the moment.

Ron's elbow had him sitting up quickly enough though and he stood up. A healer had entered the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Narcissa was up and confronting the man before he even stepped fully into the room.

"What's going on with Draco?" She cried out and Andromeda put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Healer Cartwick. Your son is going to be all right," he said, nodding as if to make himself believe it as well. "I must tell you though, how he's still alive is a mystery. He had taken enough Dreamless Sleep to kill three people. That, coupled with the blood loss of his head injury, would normally have made this a very different conversation. Something kept him alive." Cartwick nodded again to himself.

Narcissa gave a shaky sigh of relief. "When can I see him?"

Cartwick glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were listening intently to the conversation. "Might I speak with your family privately?"

Narcissa seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room. "Oh, of course."

Hermione nudged Ron's arm and the two quietly left the room. Narcissa turned to glare at Harry, but Andromeda squeezed Narcissa's shoulder again and shook her head. The blond woman turned around to face the healer.

"I have to say that I am very concerned about Draco's actions. It is not lost on anyone here at St. Mungo's what he just went through. But we know that he has not sought counseling with any mind healer regarding what he just experienced. That," and Cartwick flicked his eyes towards Harry, "mixed in with relationship troubles, would severely depress anyone."

"What are you saying?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Malfoy. How has Draco taken to the baby? Is he bonding with her? I notice that he has not brought her in for any appointments either."

Narcissa tried to puff up her chest some, but Andromeda once again tightened her grip on Narcissa's shoulder. She deflated like a limp balloon. "He's having some trouble with that," she said, "but all new mothers do! And like you said, when your spouse abandons you, things might not be so clear."

Harry winced at Narcissa's words, but he pushed forward anyway. "Why did you ask that question? Is something wrong with him and Cassi?"

Cartwick glanced at Narcissa, then looked at Harry. "I believe that Draco is suffering from major depression and most likely post-partum depression, to use the Muggle term for it. I believe that Draco is suicidal and he will be monitored for a few days, until other arrangements can be made for him."

"What do you mean, arrangements?" Narcissa asked.

Cartwick gave Narcissa a hard look. "Your son tried to kill himself! We have no idea how much his having a baby affected him. He had a _baby_! Can any one of us understand the implications of that fact? He needs to be in therapy. Long term. The only reason he's alive is that there was a magical signature still attached to him, which we can only assume was his daughter's. She kept him alive. If you don't want to be here again, you need to make arrangements for your son."

Narcissa's face went deathly white and she turned to Andromeda.

But Andromeda held up her hand. "Cissy, now's not the time for your pride. I know what it's like to lose a child and…" She trailed off, but Narcissa didn't need for her to say anything else. She gave her sister a pained smile and then turned back to Cartwick.

"I will do whatever it takes for my son to get better."

Cartwick looked pleased at her response and then gently touched her arm. "We have a very good treatment center. He will be in good hands."

"May I see him?"

"Yes, but he is still unconscious. We are draining the potions out of his system. But you can sit with him for a few minutes." Cartwick held out his arm for Narcissa and she gingerly took it. He led her down the corridor.

Andromeda turned to Harry. "Thank the stars he's all right. I don't think Narcissa would be able to handle if…something had happened to him. Not so soon after Lucius."

Harry bit his lip. "You did, though."

Andromeda looked weary for a moment, but then smiled. "My daughter and husband fought and died for something they believed in. Lucius? He died broken and raving. A fitting end to him, I think, but I would never tell my sister that. And Draco? Dying by his own hand? Leaving his daughter behind? No mother can survive something that devastating."

Harry shifted Cassi in his arms and suddenly realized that she was now quiet. He gazed down at her in wonder. "The healer said that her magic helped him to survive. She knew that something was wrong with him all that time. She saved his life." Harry pulled Cassi to his chest and pressed his lips to her tiny forehead. She whimpered softly, but settled down into a sound sleep.

"Harry," Andromeda began, then sighed, "I didn't want to get in your business regarding this thing with Draco, but please…if there is anything that you can do to try and help him through this…"

"I know, Andromeda. I'll do whatever I can." He looked confused for a moment, then said, "What is post-partum depression?"

"Sometimes when a woman has a baby, she goes into a depression. It's usually because of hormones or our magic has gone awry somehow. Either way, the mother has trouble bonding with the baby. They can blame the baby for their problems or they can blame themselves for not being a perfect mother."

"But that's stupid!" Harry said loudly, "it's not the baby's fault and if it's hormones, it's not the mother's fault either!"

"Of course it's not, but the mother doesn't see that. She usually just thinks that something is wrong with her because she can't nurse the baby properly or can't respond to the baby's needs. That's why those mothers need therapy and medication, so they can feel normal again and take care of their baby properly."

"And Draco has that? He couldn't take care of Cassi properly so that's why Narcissa had her, wasn't it?"

Andromeda gave Harry a calculating look. "I'm not going to say all of that, Harry. I don't want you to use that against him. I know you've been thinking of taking Cassi away and raising her with Ginny. Draco is my family, Harry. I love you too, but I'm going to support my sister's son if you try that."

Harry looked down at Cassi and then gave Andromeda a sad smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But now's not the time for that conversation. "

Andromeda nodded, but in her gut she felt that Harry was going to make this an issue; ammunition against Draco. Why had things gone so wrong?

* * *

Draco blinked against the bright artificial light that seemed to be shining right in his eyes. He raised a hand to shield them, but found that he couldn't move his wrist. He blinked again and tried to sit up, but was unable to do it properly because neither of his arms would work. Draco leaned forward as far as he could and saw that his wrists were bound to the bed by translucent circles of magic that were lightly glowing.

He pulled against the magical bracelets again and nothing happened. He looked around the room and sighed when he saw that he was in St. Mungo's. Again.

His tugging of the bracelets must have alerted staff because a small, thin medi-witch entered the room, smiling brightly.

"Mister Malfoy, I see you're awake. I am Medi-witch Dyson. How are you?"

Draco opened his mouth and croaked out a response, "Why am I tied to this bed?" He frowned at how froggy he sounded and he swallowed, trying to wet his pallet. He winced at the sharp dryness against his throat.

Dyson smiled kindly and said, "Well, you had a pretty serious accident and we don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Draco jerked at the bracelets. "What accident? I didn't have any accident!"

Dyson moved closer to him and smiled again. "I'm so happy to hear you say that! It always helps when the patient can admit that what they did wasn't accidental. It helps so much with recovery."

Draco stared at her and he sighed. "How did I get here?"

"Harry Potter brought you in. You were a frightful mess, what with the blood and everything. But we have purged all of the potions out of your system. You've been with us for three days now."

Harry? Harry had brought him here? Draco strained to remember what had happened. The argument at the manor, followed by the kiss that Harry had rejected. Then Draco remembered going home and taking potions. He just wanted to stop the pain, wanted to stop hurting, wanted to not think about everything that had gone wrong. He didn't care about anything at that moment. Not himself, Harry, his mother…the baby…nothing. He had wanted to just die…

Draco's eyes widened. "I…overdosed on potions, then?"

Dyson frowned. "Well yes. You do remember taking them, right? You had a lot of potions in your system. You've only been out of St. Mungo's for a month and you've taken almost 6 months worth of potions. Thank goodness you're not actually breastfeeding your baby."

Draco made a face at that image. "Yes, thank goodness for that."

Dyson frowned in disapproval and then recovered quickly, the smile reappearing as if Summoned. "You are suffering from depression and you are in need of therapy. We are going to place you in long-term care with our clinic."

Draco jerked at the bonds again. "Not on your bloody life! Let me out of these now!"

Dyson strode over to Draco and gently tapped the bracelet. Draco felt a surge of magic wash over him and he sank back into the bed limp as a gutted fish. He glared at the woman, but she only continued that inane smiling.

"Now, we can't have that behavior, Draco," she chastised, as though he had stolen a cookie from the pantry. "Your mother has approved your transfer. She only wants what's best for you and your daughter. She needs her mother…or father…or…well, you know what I mean."

"My mother approved my transfer??? I'm an adult! She can't do that!"

"I'm afraid she can. In cases where the patient has shown they intend harm to themselves or to others, then she can act in your best interest. In this case, you've injured both yourself and almost burned down your house, with your daughter in it."

Draco's mouth tightened in fury. "The fire was an accident! And I didn't harm myself; that was an accident too! None of this was meant to happen!"

Dyson nodded pleasantly. "Yes, I'm sure this was all an accident. But we don't want to take that risk. You are the first wizard in recent memory to have a baby. You are special, as is little Cassiopeia. And Harry Potter the other father!" Dyson's eyes took on a manic gleam. "Absolutely incredible." She fixed Draco with an intense stare. "No…we can't have you sick anymore. We'll take good care of you, Draco."

Draco tried to struggle against the bonds again, but whatever spell was keeping him compliant and limp was still working. He sighed heavily. He was really too tired to fight anyway. And he would have words with his mother about this soon enough.

"When does this treatment start anyway?"

Dyson gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

The next morning Draco had just barely managed to finish the horrible breakfast that St. Mungo's thought passed as food, when the door to his room opened slowly. He'd been freed of his bonds that very morning, having been able to convince the staff that he was not going to _Avada Kedrava_ himself right there in the room.

He found himself staring at Harry, who inched into the room as though a manticore was hiding underneath Draco's bed, ready to jump out and kill him. Draco sighed heavily, knowing that this conversation was going to be as painful as all the others he'd had today. His mother and both Blaise and Pansy had come to see him and they all wore the same identical expressions of pity. Draco hated it and he'd finally sent them all away. He'd actually been hoping for just some peace today, but alas, it didn't seem to be the case.

"I'm not going to kiss you again, so you don't have to look that scared," Draco said bitterly and then smirked when Harry flinched. Harry made a face but he immediately straightened up and strode into the room. He walked over and sat down by Draco's bed.

Draco stared at him and then said, "What are you doing here?"

Harry barely managed to keep from glaring at the blond. "I came to see how you are. Why else would I be here?"

Draco gave a dry snort. "You came to relieve your guilt, Harry. I know you. You are thinking that this is your fault, of course."

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. But then he gave a sigh. He should have known that Draco would know things about him. But he just couldn't get used to that feeling that the other man knew so many intimate things about him.

"Didn't think I'd know that, right?" Draco continued, the bitterness increasing with every word, "because you just can't be bothered to think anything may have been between us. Well, Harry, you've got your wish. It's done. I won't bother you anymore with any of this."

Harry stared at Draco in shock. "What?"

Draco's eyes could have cut diamonds. "You win, _Potter_. We'll just go our separate ways and we'll both pretend that our relationship never happened. You can't remember it and I don't want to remember it. It's a win-win, don't you think? My mother will be taking care of Cassiopeia, so you can keep your arrangement with her, all right? You can go now."

"Ma-Draco…you don't have to do that. I mean…look…I came because I wanted to really apologize to you. And yeah, I do feel guilty about what happened. I drove you to this, to want to hurt yourself. I should have tried to listen to you more and Hermione. I'm sorry."

"Don't waste your time, Potter. And I don't care what those healers told you and my mother. It was an accident, that's it. So give your ego a rest. I'm fine and when I get out of here I'll go back to the life that I had, _before _you were in it. It was actually quite nice."

Harry sat back as if slapped. He blinked as if Malfoy had physically assaulted him. Why did Malfoy's words sting? He should've felt happy that he was agreeing to let things go between them, but for some reason a wave of disappointment washed over him.

Harry fiddled with his hands, unsure of how to continue. He had wanted to try to make a bit more of an effort to befriend the blond, but now it seemed that Malfoy didn't care about it anymore.

"What about Cassi? What about a united front for her?" Harry asked.

"We don't need a united front, Potter. Like I said, just keep your arrangement with my mother. If something changes with that, we'll let you know," Draco said with a finality so sharp that Harry could practically hear it snapping shut in the air.

Harry stood up awkwardly and he cast a cautious glance at Draco, who stared back at him with eyes so fierce that it hurt to look at him. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly.

"I'm still really sorry about this, Draco. I really am. I wish that…we could have worked things out where we could have been friends or something…but…it's something that you obviously don't want."

Draco didn't respond, but just continued to stare at Harry. Harry sighed and he began to walk towards the door. He paused when he reached it and said,

"I guess I'll see you around. I hope you feel better soon."

When silence greeted that sentiment, Harry shuffled out of the room, feeling a weight on him that he didn't like at all.

Once Draco heard the click of the door, he let out a shaky breath and tried to swallow around the piercing shards of glass that seemed to have lodged themselves in his throat and chest. He leant back against the pillows and dug his hands into the soft bedding, fiercely fighting the tears that were determined to spill from his eyes. He could do this. He would move on from this and get his life back.

He just had no idea how he was going to do that.

His mother's visit yesterday had been painful to say the least. The words that he thought he was going to have for her died in his throat when he saw her paler than normal face and the lines crinkling her brow. The fact that she had not bothered to glamour such flaws clearly showed the level of distress plaguing the woman.

Narcissa's hands had shook and Draco had only seen that happen to her on two other occasions. The first had been when the Dark Lord had announced he would be living in their house, the other had been when she had to claim Lucius's body from Azkaban.

After seeing her pale and elegant hands trembling as she begged him to go to the clinic and to not resent her for making the decision, Draco had agreed to everything she had asked of him, without question.

She had actually let out a sob in relief. Draco was taken aback at his mother's loss of decorum. But it made him even more ashamed of his actions. He loved his mother dearly and her pain tore at his soul. He never wanted to have his mother look at him like that again.

And if he had to purge Harry from his system, then he was going to try his best to do that.

He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to do it though. That he didn't _want_ to do it. He still loved Harry with everything in him and the pain of letting him go _was_ going to kill him, but he had to try.

* * *

Harry entered the sitting room of the 2nd floor of St. Mungo's and nodded at Hermione, who had been waiting patiently for Harry to return from his visit with Draco. She held Cassi in her arms.

"That was rather short, Harry," Hermione said, and Harry heard the disappointment loud and clear.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore," Harry said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the listless tone in Harry's voice. "Said he's done with trying to get our relationship back and that he's going to move on."

"Really?" Hermione said, her voice full of disbelief, "and you think he's telling the truth?"

Harry made a frustrated sound. "How am I supposed to know, Hermione? That's what he said, so who am I to argue with the man?" He sat down heavily on the bench and placed his head against the wall.

"It sounds like that's not what you want now, Harry," Hermione responded, "I'd have thought you'd be happy. Now you can pursue Ginny with only Dean hating you."

Harry cracked open an eye and glared at Hermione. "Oh that's just great! You just know the right things to say at the right time!"

Hermione shifted the baby in her arms. "Don't get mad at me, Harry! I'm just stating the truth. Dean does hate you and you're sitting here looking rather upset that Draco has finally done what you wanted. It only took a suicide attempt for him to finally come around to your thinking."

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it slowly. The look of hurt that passed over his face surprised Hermione, but she stood her ground. Harry stood up then and he looked so defeated that Hermione almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You know that I didn't want that to happen. I'm upset because…I can't seem to do anything right by anybody. Everything I've done is wrong. To Ginny, Dean, Draco...and I know you hate me now too."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, sounding exasperated, "you know I don't hate you. I can never hate you."

"Well, now Draco does. And I should be happy, but I'm not! And I know I don't have any right to want anything from him, but I thought he would try for Cassi at least. But he just wants me out of his life now."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she handed the baby to Harry. "I'll be right back, Harry. Just wait for me all right?"

"Where are you going?"

Hermione gave Harry her "I'm on a mission look" and he fell silent. He had learned a long time ago to not push Hermione when she was determined to do something.

"I'll be here," he said meekly, wondering when he became the cowed husband to a woman that was not his wife. That should actually be Ginny, but Harry hadn't even talked to her in several days. He hadn't even really thought about her, which he suddenly realized with a start. He'd been so busy thinking about Draco. He'd have to correct that as soon as he left the hospital.

In the meantime, he'd wait until Hermione finished being…well…Hermione.

* * *

Draco glanced up when he heard someone enter the room. His eyes narrowed in surprise when he saw it was Granger.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione gave a small sigh and sat down next to Draco's bed. "I wanted to see how you're doing. I've been worried."

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm fine. You can go now."

Hermione leaned forward and touched Draco's hand. "Draco, stop it. I care about you. Please don't shut me out."

Draco pulled his hand away. "You don't have to care about me now, Granger. I'm not in Harry's life anymore, so you can stop pretending."

Hermione rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. "Draco, I care about you even if you're not in Harry's life. You are the mother of Cassi, my god-daughter. We're going to have a relationship with or without Harry. But I don't think that is going to be forever. I think that Harry will come around."

Draco snarled. "I don't want Harry's pity! Just because you all think that I'm "fragile" or some other rubbish! You all can just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Don't you take that attitude with me, Draco! You're not fooling me with your "get out of my life, Harry", crap," Hermione retorted, "I know you a bit better than that. You still want him in your life and don't be stupid by killing whatever you may still have."

"Granger, leave me alone, please. It's done. I'm moving on and your precious Harry should be happy about that! So why can't you all let it go?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Because I know Harry even better than I know you, of course. And I think you're on the right path to getting him back. I say, bravo for playing it this way."

Draco gaped at Hermione. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing anything-"

Hermione waved her hand impatiently at the blond. "Save it, Draco. And just listen to me. Harry's out there right now, all confused and upset because you've changed your mind about the relationship. That's the way to Harry. Keep him off balance. It's what attracted him to you in the first place, remember? I want Harry to be happy. You made him happy. He just needs to realize it now."

Draco stared at the former Gryffindor. "You're scary, Granger, but I'm sure I've told you that on a number of occasions. I'm done with this. He doesn't want me anymore, so I'm not going to humiliate myself for his benefit. It's done, Granger. And I can't say that I'm not sorry to see you lot go."

Hermione puffed up her chest. "You love Harry so much, Draco. It's all over you. And you know…he hasn't left the hospital since we brought you here. It's been three days, Draco. Why would he do that if _something_ wasn't still there?" Hermione stepped closer to Draco and put her hand on his arm. "Don't give up too soon. He's worth fighting for. You're worth it to him. He already senses it. You have to fight for it. And you have to want to live."

Draco sucked in a breath at Hermione's words. "It was an accident," he said, but his words sounded weak to his ears. "I didn't want that to happen."

Hermione looked at Draco for so long that the blond crumpled under her intense gaze. "It was stupid, all right! I was stupid! Stupid to love someone that doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, right? And I just wanted it to be over…to not feel that pain anymore. Like what if your Weasel stopped caring about you? Let's see how well you handle that! I just didn't want to feel it anymore."

Hermione lowered her head and then spoke softly. "I would be devastated if that happened. But you have something that I don't. Something that would make it not so bad."

She turned and walked out of the room and Draco blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Granger to just leave in the middle of an argument.

A few moments later, Hermione reappeared holding a pink bundle.

"Someone wants to see you, Draco," she said, as she ducked back into the room.

Draco swallowed thickly as Hermione approached him. Overwhelming guilt crashed down on him and he looked away when Hermione stepped up the bed.

"She wouldn't stop crying the night you were brought here. She knew that something was wrong."

Draco turned to stare at Cassi. She turned her head towards Draco and she blinked solemnly. Hermione laid the baby on Draco's chest and stepped back, which forced the blond to put his hands up to hold her in place.

"Draco, this is the best reason to want to live. Look at her! How can you even think to leave her like that? And if you love Harry so much, how could you do that to him?"

Draco's head snapped up. "What are you talking about? Harry doesn't care-"

"Shutup, Draco!" Hermione finally snapped, "you think you're the only one who is hurting here? What about what Harry would feel? He's an orphan, remember? His parents died when he was a baby! He's god-father to an orphan! And if you died, that would leave Cassi without a parent, even though she'd have him. But with him being an auror, who knows how long he's got? Cassi'd be all alone, Draco! I've been defending you to Harry all this time, but you're really acting the selfish prat from Hogwarts! Grow up and be the father you're supposed to be to that beautiful baby! She fought with all her little strength to keep you alive and you don't even appreciate that!" Hermione gave a deep shuddering breath and her hands trembled.

Draco sat there looking gobsmacked. He looked down at Cassi, who was looking confused by all the noise. She had saved his life. His daughter. His _daughter_. Draco's eyes widened as though by force. His hands began to shake as he lifted Cassi into an upright position so he could see her more clearly.

Cassi stared back at him and her little hand moved out from under the blanket. She reached hesitantly towards Draco, but then stopped. Draco closed his eyes in shame. Cassi no longer trusted him because of all the times she had been rejected by him. He opened his eyes and moved his hand towards hers. Cassi saw his hand coming and she blinked. She raised her hand again and reached for him. Her small fingers grabbed one of his fingers and curled around it. She gave a delightful coo.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered and Cassi turned to look at his lips. She pulled her hand away and put her hand on Draco's mouth.

"I'm…sorry," he said again, as her fingers explored his mouth gently. He pursed his lips and Cassi tugged them back out. She cooed again.

"Daddy's…s-s-sorry", Draco hissed, "I'm s-o-o s-s-s-sorry," He lowered his head in shame and Cassi leaned forward and touched her forehead to Draco's.

"Da!" She said loud and clear.

Draco let out a choked cry and began to sob. He clutched Cassi tightly as he cried onto her pink blanket. Cassi simply placed her small hand on Draco's blond head and let her father release whatever demons had been holding him back from her.

Hermione moved back towards the door to let Draco make peace with what he had done and seek forgiveness from his child. The blond's bowed head and shoulders shook with his sobs. As Hermione put her hand on the door she looked back. Cassi had leaned towards Draco and was resting her head against his.

When Hermione reached Harry, he looked at her empty arms with concern.

"You left her with him? Do you think that's wise?"

"I think you should go in there and get her."

Harry frowned but stepped around Hermione and walked back down the hall. He slowly pushed open the door and was immediately assaulted with harsh hacking sobs. He stared at the scene in front of him. Draco shuddering with each breath, clutching Cassi's small body to his. Cassi simply allowing her father to grieve with unconditional love and support.

Harry felt he should leave, Draco would be furious to know he had witnessed such a painful moment, but his feet wouldn't move in the direction of the corridor. Instead, he walked quietly to the vacant seat by the blond's bed and sat down. He didn't speak, but he just sat there, quietly taking in the blond's pain.

Cassi turned her to look at Harry and her eyes lit up in recognition. Without removing her head from Draco's, she reached out a hand. Harry stared in surprise, but immediately reached for her small fist. As soon as he almost touched her, she pulled her hand away. Harry's hand lowered until it rested on Draco's curved arm.

Harry thought he should pull his hand away, sure that Draco would now shout at him to get out. But the blond didn't jerk his arm away or say anything, but quieted down. Harry looked at him and Draco had slid down in the pillows, but was still holding Cassi in his arms. He had cried himself to sleep, so drained he was, letting out all that pent-up rage and hurt.

Harry decided to let him sleep and he didn't try to move Cassi at all either. Harry left his hand resting on Draco's arm, hoping that whatever the blond had just experienced, it would cleanse him. Harry felt himself relax and soon he too had fallen asleep.

Cassi grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter. It has become rather obvious that Harry is not the favorite in this story, but I'm surprised by the level of hatred that he has elicited from readers. Poor Harry! He just wants someone to understand his situation and his feelings! LOL. There are some who actually don't want them to get back together. That's something I've never heard before! Is that what you all want? No reconciliation? What will they do without each other?_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I truly appreciate and enjoy the comments._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day for those who celebrate it with a sweetie._**

* * *

Chapter 8

_One month later_

Harry pushed the bell of Ginny's flat for the second time. He didn't want to seem impatient, but he had been standing in front of her door for at least five minutes. He glanced down at Cassi, who was still fast asleep in her baby carrier. The carrier was basically a sling that Harry wore around his middle, and charmed to be lightweight, water proof and shake-proof. Cassi actually wouldn't feel a thing even if Harry had been tossed from a hippogriff. Harry felt a warmth spread through him as he gazed at his daughter. He would never have thought it possible to love someone this much, who hadn't done anything but be born.

Harry huffed in irritation when he heard low, staccato voices coming from the other side of the door. Obviously Ginny was at home and even though Harry had not told her the exact time he was coming by to see her, she knew to expect him today. There was suddenly a harsh shout and Harry flinched. He reached for his wand, instinctively going into auror mode, but felt rather hindered by a sleeping infant strapped to his middle.

The front door was flung open and Harry found himself face-to-face with Dean Thomas. Harry had not seen his former housemate since the day of Cassi's birth almost two months ago and Harry immediately felt a deep shame run through him. But he tightened his jaw and looked up at Dean, a bit intimidated by the man's nearly three inches on him. He gave a slight nod at him.

"Dean."

Dean studied him for a moment and then his eyes took in Cassi, still sleeping soundly. Harry tightened his grip on his wand, ready to hex anybody who dared to hurt his defenseless child.

Dean's face contorted in anger. "You'd think I'd be that low as to hurt a baby, Harry? Unlike you, I haven't been influenced by Slytherin virtues of low-ness."

Harry's sigh was drowned out by a gasp and a frantically whispered, "Dean…please don't."

Ginny stood behind Dean, her face pale and her eyes puffy. She obviously had been crying. She hurried to the front door and hastily tried to get around Dean to stand in front of Harry. "Harry…this…this isn't a good time."

"No, Harry…this is a perfect time!" Dean said quite loudly, holding the door open wider. "Come on in, old friend! Let's all sit down and have a fry-up. Ginny is a great cook, as I'm sure you remember! No wait…maybe you don't remember! Like you don't remember that she was _my_ fiancée! You dumped her and left her to pick up the pieces while you chased Malfoy! And you have the gall to show up here and try to get her back! I swear, if you didn't have your brat with you-"

"_Dean_!" Ginny cried out, her eyes welling up with tears, "it's not his fault…please…let me handle this…"

But Harry had already puffed up with fatherly anger at the insult to Cassi. "Leave Cassi out of this, Dean! She's innocent! She doesn't deserve to be called that! I don't care how pissed you are. Don't _ever_ talk about her like that again." Harry's voice had gone low and his eyes had narrowed in barely concealed fury.

Dean gave an extremely uncharacteristic smirk, so much so that Harry stared at him with apprehension. Dean had always been easy-going and mostly unflappable, but this man standing before him was almost unrecognizable. Harry frowned and then decided that he had to make some sort of effort here.

"Dean, look…can we talk about this like mature adults? You have every right to be pissed at me. I'm sorry about all of this, I really am." Harry made his voice soft and conciliatory, one type of tactic learned from auror interrogations.

Dean raised an eyebrow and he stepped back, gesturing grandly into the foyer of the flat. "Sure, Harry. Whatever _you_ want."

Dean's voice rang with sarcasm and malice and it hurt Harry to hear that. But he was not going to let that stand in his way. He should have approached Dean ages ago and he was ashamed that he had been such a coward. He glanced at Ginny, who was now rubbing her fingers nervously.

"Is it all right that I come in, Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, wanting to make sure the red-head was okay with this.

Ginny looked back and forth between her former fiancée and Harry anxiously. "I…yes…I guess so."

Harry nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile. He stepped into the apartment and tried not to wince as Dean slammed the door with such force that several small pictures on a nearby table fell over. The occupants, mostly Weasleys, all cried out in alarm. The remaining picture, one of Ginny with her arm around Hermione, caused the two to cover their mouths in dismay. Ginny hastily flicked her wand to right the pictures.

They entered Ginny's small living room and Ginny turned to Harry with her hands out. "I'll put Cassi down," she said softly, but Harry knew from Ginny's body language that she wanted to be anywhere but there. He felt awful that Ginny was beyond upset, but Harry wondered what Dean was doing there at all. He had not bothered to ask her how often she still remained in contact with her ex, but he realized it was stupid to assume that they no longer spoke.

He removed the carrier from his shoulders and handed her the baby. Dean stared at the exchange with an unreadable expression, but didn't say anything. Ginny glanced at Dean and bit her lip. She hurriedly left the room and Harry immediately felt that he had been left to the wolves on this one.

He turned to look at Dean and was met with a wand in his face. Harry blinked and quickly countered with a Shield Charm, that bounced Dean's hex backwards rather spectacularly. Bright sparks shot into the air and scorched the ceiling. Harry sent a rather harmless Binding hex at Dean, but the taller man twisted with a grace that Harry had to grudgingly admire in someone who was not trained in defensive maneuvers.

Harry growled when a fire spell sizzled passed his ear, surprised at how quick Dean was. Suddenly it dawned on him. Harry had taught Dean way back in their Hogwarts days. Had Dean really remembered some of his own teachings?

"Stop, Dean!" Harry shouted, as he casually put up another shield to deflect yet another curse. Dean was panting heavily and Harry could tell the man was acting completely on impulse and rage. "I'm sorry! I should've talked to you about this. I was wrong."

"You shouldn't have done this at all!" Dean shouted back and fired another hex at the auror. "We were happy! It was going to be perfect and you ruined everything, Harry! Why did you have to do this? We were friends! You've ruined my life!"

Dean's last words were ragged and full of a deep rooted pain that made Harry cringe. Dean's face was twisted in a snarl and Harry took advantage of his friend's lack of focus. Harry shot a quick _Incarcerous _at Dean's knees and ropes sprung around them. Dean failed his arms and fell back heavily on the sofa. Another quick _Expelliamus_ had Dean's wand hurtling towards his outstretched hand.

"Harry!" Ginny said sharply, as she rushed back into the room. She eyed her burnt ceiling with annoyance and glared at the brunette. "I thought you were supposed to be talking like _adults_!" She put her hands on her hips.

"He attacked me!" Harry blurted out, knowing that he sounded like a petulant child.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as Dean snorted. "You're an auror! Dean couldn't have hurt you, Harry! Let him up!"

Harry made a face but tossed the wand back at Dean, who caught it with one hand. Harry flicked his wand and the ropes disappeared. Dean rubbed his legs for a moment and then glared at Harry. Ginny sighed and turned toward the other man.

"Dean, I need to talk to Harry. I _did_ invite him over."

"I haven't finished talking to him!" Dean said roughly. "I have a few things I need to say!"

Ginny suddenly looked tired. "I know," she said softly and Harry fought back a growl at the tenderness in her voice. She used to only sound like that when she talked to him. "Please…this is hard enough." She lowered her head and Dean stood up abruptly.

"Fine, Ginny! Fuck you and your Savior!" He pointed his finger at Harry. "This isn't over, Harry!" He stomped from the room and Harry crossed his arms as the front door slammed again. The sound of Weasleys shouting again filled the foyer.

Ginny stared at the spot that Dean had just been occupying. Harry watched her with uncertainty. Ginny finally turned towards him slowly.

"Why didn't you call first, Harry?" She asked, her tone calm.

"I told you I was coming today, Ginny," Harry said, exasperated, "you said it was okay!"

"Well it wasn't!!" Ginny shouted suddenly and Harry stepped back in surprise. "Why did you have to fight with him? Why couldn't you just leave?"

Harry stared at her incredulously. "I didn't know he was here! How was I supposed to know he was going to open the door? And what was he doing here anyway? You said it was over between the two of you!"

"It is over, thanks to you!" Ginny retorted, "I hope you're happy!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You're the one who made the decision, I didn't force you!"

Ginny flicked a piece of hair back from her face. "You just came back into my life, dangling the life that we should have had! The life we did have! It wasn't fair, Harry! God…I wish you'd never talked to me about this!" Ginny gave a sob and sank down on the cushions of the sofa, crying.

The anger promptly fled out of Harry. He walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her. Her head was buried in her hands. Harry gently rubbed her back and Ginny leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said, "I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or Dean. Just…tell me what to do. What do you want me to do?"

Ginny nuzzled into Harry's neck. She didn't say anything, but Harry was surprised when he felt Ginny's lips against his skin.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, but the red-head simply continued nuzzling his neck with soft kisses.

"Please, Harry…" Ginny whispered back and Harry felt Ginny stir beneath him. She rolled over towards him and straddled his lap. Harry gaped in shock.

It had been two months since his own accident and Harry had not yet been intimate with Ginny. He had realized about two weeks ago that he hadn't really tried to get intimate with her. He had chalked it up to stress and the trauma of everything that had happened to him over the last two months. He just hadn't really been in the mood. But that didn't explain why he woke up with a hard-on every morning.

He'd had several erotic dreams, but his partner was usually a faceless, nameless entity, who gave him the best blowjobs or allowed Harry to fuck them into the mattress. Harry woke up from those dreams panting and frantically reaching for his cock to wank again. But by the time he managed to meet up with Ginny, which wasn't that often since Draco's hospitalization, his horniness seemed to have worn off. Harry didn't want to dwell on why that was.

But now here was his beautiful Ginny, straddling him and clearly showing that she wanted more from him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and Ginny leaned forward. Harry's lips met hers and she immediately opened her mouth and Harry pushed his tongue inside, kissing her deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her.

Or not.

Ginny was moaning softly and she rubbed herself against Harry and he opened his eyes wide.

Something was wrong.

A nagging feeling had swept over him and he shook his head to clear it. He reached up to press his hands against Ginny's small but perfectly sweet breasts and she moaned again at his touch. But it didn't _feel_ right. Her breasts were normal though. Why did it feel so strange? Like his hands belonged to someone else?

He pulled away hesitantly and focused on her gyrating hips instead. Harry became vaguely aware that his cock was not as hard as it normally should have been if a beautiful woman was grinding her sweet box against it. Harry gave a nervous swallow and fought to harden it himself. He thought of Ginny completely naked, which would probably do the trick. Well, why not make it so?

He reached for Ginny's thin t-shirt and began to pull it off and Ginny leaned back to let him. When the shirt came off, Ginny's long red hair cascaded down towards her shoulders and Harry's mind flashed to a strange but familiar wave of cascading hair, but it was blond, not red. Harry yanked his hands away from her, his eyes wide.

Ginny frowned at the terrified expression on Harry's face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…sorry," Harry said sheepishly and he reached up for her again. "I thought I heard something." He felt like a heel for lying to her, but what could he say to explain what he had just saw? Or worse…remembered.

Ginny's face relaxed slightly and she leaned down to kiss him again. Harry resumed the kiss, but then another unbidden and unwelcomed thought came to his mind. Malfoy kissing him at the manor and how intense it had felt. Harry gave a small groan and kissed Ginny harder. He felt his cock stir and Harry felt a surge of triumph. At last! But then images of his unknown cock-sucker flashed in his mind, a reminder of his dreams and Harry instantly knew that it was a blond. He should have known better. Ginny had never really been big on sucking his cock and the person from his dreams had been entirely too good at it.

It had been Malfoy.

"Oh god…"Harry whispered and Ginny giggled in approval. She reached for his button and fly and Harry panicked. He grabbed Ginny's hands and stilled them

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a shaky voice, as image after image flew through his brain. It was as if someone had thrown him into a pensieve and had put it on high speed. He realized that the dreams he'd been having were not really dreams at all.

They were memories.

Memories of him and Malfoy together.

Having sex.

"Harry?"

Harry had slammed his eyes shut, struggling to get his mind under control and focus on Ginny. But all that he saw with his eyes closed was Malfoy on his knees sucking him, Malfoy and him in bed fucking_, him_ sucking Malfoy off.

It was horrible.

And wonderful.

He opened his eyes and stared at Ginny. "You just had a fight with Dean," Harry said as calmly as he could. His cock was so hard now it was painful. "We shouldn't do this like this."

Ginny gaped at him and then leapt off of him as if burnt. "Why did you let me make a fool of myself then?"

Harry sat up and tried to reach for her. "I don't think that at all! I just really thought about this and…you're upset and I don't want to take advantage of that." Harry knew that his argument sounded weak, especially since he'd been so enthusiastic moments before, but he had to regain control over his body and mind.

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and stared at Harry so long that he began to wonder if she was using Legilmency on him. But he shook his head. Ginny didn't know how to do that. And she would have been screaming in horror if she could see what images were in his head right now.

"It's Draco, isn't it?"

"What? No!" Harry said entirely too fast and Ginny scowled at him. "It's what I said!"

"Come off it, Harry!" Ginny shouted and Harry stood up hastily, completely shook by the vehemence in her voice. "I've been down this road with you before! This is exactly how it started last time!"

"That's not true!" Harry snapped, even though he had no idea how it had been before. He just felt the need to defend himself. And by the look on Ginny's face, he really needed to defend whatever she was trying to accuse him of.

"You're thinking about him. And you're scared, Harry. You're confused about why you're feeling like that. Knowing that you should want to be with me, but he's the one on your mind."

She _had_ used Legilmency on him!

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ginny, that's not true at all! I-"

"Just stop it, Harry! Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself! It's going to come back, just like I told you it would!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I did this!"

Harry hurried over to the distraught woman. "Ginny, I swear, I-I don't know what happened. It was like I was shoved into a pensieve or something! I didn't know they were memories…I thought it had just been dreams! But it doesn't matter! I won't let that get in the way, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said sadly, "it does matter. Don't you understand that? It's who you are."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "I don't feel that it's me, Ginny. I don't know that guy."

"But he's coming out, Harry. And you've been going to the mind healer this past month, right? Everything is going to come back and then what?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know," he whispered.

But he did know. He had started going to the healer immediately after Draco's breakdown. He realized that he had been acting quite selfishly by pretending that it was okay that five years of his life had simply disappeared. The real truth was that he was afraid of what his friends had been telling him about his missing years. What kind of Gryffindor was he? He had defeated the Dark Lord in his youth and chased dark wizards as an adult. But he couldn't face the fact that he had fallen deeply in love with a man? And Malfoy at that?

"Gin, I promise that it will be different this time. I won't hurt you like before. Malfoy has already moved on. So we can work through this. We've had problems before, but we worked it out, right? This won't be any different. Have I ever lied to you?"

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and glared.

"Okay, that wasn't a good question," Harry said hastily, "but I won't this time. Now that I know what to expect, I can stop it. I'll handle it differently this time."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, it'll be just like any other breakup if I remember what happened. It's not like I'll just run to him if I suddenly remember everything. He doesn't want me to bother him anyway."

"Harry, you are really the thickest man I've ever met! Are you really that naïve? How can you be an auror and be so hopelessly stupid about people and relationships?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny took a long deep breath for patience. "It means that you really have no idea what love is. You think it can just start and stop when you want it to? That you can make yourself not feel anything? Do you really believe that Draco doesn't still love you and wouldn't take you back the instant your memory returned? Or that your heart won't ache for him if you remember what the two of you had? Look at how you're acting about your memories of us! We've been over for years, but you ran to me immediately after your accident."

Harry bit his lip. She was right. He had done that, because his memory of their relationship was in the forefront of his mind. How different would it be if he suddenly remembered everything about Draco? As strongly as he believed that he still felt about Ginny, his feelings for Draco were obviously even stronger than that. He had chosen Draco over everything; his friends, the Weasleys who were his family, the wizarding world's criticisms of his choice. But he defied them all and made his life with his blond nemesis.

Harry stood up and said sharply, "Fine, you've made yourself clear then. I'll just take Cassi and I'll be on my way."

Ginny lowered her arms and stared at Harry. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Harry made an irritated noise. "You keep pushing me away, don't you? That I'm not going to be serious about any of this! So yes, I'm leaving. You won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore."

Ginny took a hesitant step forward. She was suddenly torn about what was happening. She wanted Harry to understand her fears about his memory returning, but at the same time, she wanted to believe that maybe he would be stay with her this time. She knew it was completely irrational to think that Harry wouldn't eventually desire a man again, but he was strong and he could defeat anything, couldn't he? But she did still love Dean, who had come to her that morning to talk about their relationship, even though he had been the one who left after she told him about Harry.

"Harry, don't leave like this. I'm…I'm not saying that I don't want to try…I'm scared, that's all."

Harry's anger melted away at her words and he walked towards her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I promise it'll be better this time. It will."

Ginny wrapped her arms around slowly and inhaled his scent and sighed.

Harry closed his eyes and struggled to push the image of Draco kissing him out of his head.

But Draco didn't budge.

And neither did the swelling of his erection, fully regenerated at the blond's appearance.

* * *

"Come on, Draco," Medi-witch Dyson said pleasantly, "It's time for group!"

Draco sighed as he quietly closed his magazine and swung his legs out of bed. "You failed to mention this is my _last_ group." He stood up and straightened his robes and gave an incredibly fake smile to Dyson.

"Oh yes, it is!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You have done so well! I can't believe that it's been a month already!"

"Three weeks and four days," Draco corrected snidely. "And you know I would've been out of here sooner had you not forced me into these ghastly group sessions."

"But they have been for your own good," Dyson said breathlessly, looking horrified that someone could not enjoy the idea of sharing their most intimate thoughts and humiliations with a group of strangers. "You have to admit it's been for your own good!"

"Whatever," Draco hissed and he strode passed Dyson. "I look forward to the day I don't ever have to see you again."

Draco chuckled darkly at Dyson's hurt gasp. He left his private room and headed down the corridor to the bright and sunny lounge where for the last three weeks he'd been forced to sit in the "healing circle" to discuss his feelings.

Draco had hated every second of the experience. If he heard one more story about Vernon's trauma resulting from the grisly death of his crup (burnt beyond recognition in a cauldron explosion) or Matilda's addiction to wizard on wizard porn (she had immediately attached herself to Draco, wanting to know all the details of his sex life with Harry or any other wizard), and Calliope's desire to become a Metamorphagus, despite the fact that she wasn't born one. Every time she got her hand on a wand, she attempted to drastically change her appearance. The last episode had her nose grown to the size of a small boulder, and she was perfectly happy with the look.

Fucking psychos.

Thank Merlin this was his last session. He was going to be discharged tomorrow. Ironically, it was the group sessions that thoroughly convinced him that he was going to get his life together. He never wanted to be looked upon as a psychotic moron like these people were.

A few people had already taken their seats in the circle and Draco drug himself over to the seat furthest away from Matilda. She was already eyeing him hungrily, clearing envisioning him sucking off some bloke here in the group. Draco shuddered dramatically at that thought.

Healer Wentworth was walking into the room, holding his ever present clipboard. The man actually thought that no one would notice that he was making notes on them whenever someone talked. Draco stifled a snort. Wentworth tried to tell them it was just to take attendance, but that Quick-Quotes Quill gave that away.

Draco sat up a bit straighter when Wentworth sat down. The sooner the session began the quicker it would be over and Draco could bid them a hearty, "fuck off".

"All right, everyone, let's get started," Wentworth called out. "Who wants to share first?"

Draco knew that Vernon would leap at the chance to go first. He had been given a new crup after last session and Draco could see that he was dying to talk about it. The blond sighed and settled down for a long, boring story.

Vernon had barely started talking when a familiar flash of red caught his eye. Draco turned his head and stared at a ginger-headed man that seemed vaguely familiar.

Weasley?

Only he looked older than that Weasel.

Wentworth raised his hand to silence Vernon and he huffed in annoyance. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

Draco blinked. Charlie Weasley? That's right! He was the one who worked with the dragons. Draco had only seen him once during his five year relationship with Harry and that had been at a distance. It had been at the wedding of Granger and her Weasley. What was he doing here?

The broad-shouldered red-head gave a shrug. "They told me to sit in on this group session. I know it's not my normal time. I can go."

Draco recognized that he did in fact, not want to be there at all. But it still brought up the question of why he was in the psych ward clinic of St. Mungo's.

"Of course you can join us, Charlie," Wentworth said cheerfully, indicating a vacant chair, which was only two away from Draco.

Charlie nodded and took a seat. Draco tried hard not to stare at the man, who was almost the exact opposite of his weasel-y little brother. Aside from the horrendous hair, Charlie was an exceptionally good looking bloke. His skin had a leathery texture to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. Draco assumed it was from the proximity with giant fire-breathing lizards.

Charlie certainly was…big. He wore a regular t-shirt covered by a dragon hide vest and Muggle jeans. And there was nothing small about him at all. His muscles bulged from the sleeves of his shirt and the jeans hugged his thighs in the most appropriate ways. Draco turned his head away from the man in disgust. What the hell was he doing? Oogling a Weasley? He really had lost his mind if he was checking _that_ man out.

The meeting passed in a blissful blur. Vernon had went on and on and Wentworth had been unable to shut him up. Draco was spared having to speak, but Wentworth did make mention of his last session, just before a small bell chimed.

Draco shot out of his seat like a rocket and made to sprint for the exit.

"Hey Malfoy."

Malfoy stopped cold. He should have known that Weasley had recognized him and would most likely take the piss out on him for being in this place. He turned around with a sneer on his face, only to be met with a kind and friendly smile.

Draco still managed to keep the sneer on his face though.

Charlie raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, there. I just wanted to say hello. Familiar face and all."

Draco tried to huff, but it looked stupid to do so when Weasley had been so friendly. "You're Weasley, right?"

Charlie gave a loud laugh and Draco grinned in spite of himself. "Yes, I'm "Weasley", but I'm the one called Charlie. Kind of differentiates me from the rest of the Weasleys."

Draco crossed his arms. "I would suppose that needs to be the case. As there are so many of you."

He grinned good naturedly. "Congratulations on getting out of here. Even though I'm wondering what you did to get in here in the first place."

Draco frowned and abruptly turned away from the man. So much for good vibes. He marched out of the room and started back down towards his room. He hadn't gone far when he heard Charlie calling after him.

Draco whirled around. "What do you want?" he snapped irritably. "Like I'm sure all of you aren't having a good laugh at my expense! Fuck off!"

The red-head had just caught up to him and he stopped and gave the blond an appraising look.

"I don't know why you're here, Malfoy, honestly. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." He gave a small nod. "But I wish you well all the same." He turned around to leave and Draco sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Weasley," he said, and the man turned back around with a raised eyebrow, "why are you here?"

Charlie cocked his head and then he bent down and pulled up his pant leg. Instead of flesh and bone, there was a metal and steel. It reminded him of the crazy defense instructor, Mad-Eye Moody from fourth year, who really was a Death Eater in Polyjuice. Draco glanced back up at Charlie's face. The man lowered his pant back down.

"Got too close to a Chinese Fireball. Took my leg. I was in hospital for a month in Romania, but now I've been sent here for follow-up. They might not let me go back to working with them." He got a faraway look in his eyes. And then he focused on Draco. "Dragons are my life. I won't know what to do if I can't work with them. I don't want to do anything else." He leaned against the wall. "Part of my rehab means I have to "talk" about it." He made air quotes and made a face. "I'm fucking pissed. What else can I say?"

Draco gave a small smile. He certainly understood that emotion. He looked Charlie square in the eye. "I had a baby. And Harry left me because he can't remember that we had a relationship. And I'm fucking pissed about it."

Charlie pushed away from the wall. "Well…here's to two pissed blokes." He raised his hand in a mock toast. "We should have a real drink over that, don't you think?"

"Go out and get smashed after leaving the psych ward?" Draco said with a smirk. "Absolutely."

Charlie smiled.

* * *

"Draco, love…I have to admit, you do look so much better with that bit of weight on you," Pansy said, as she sat across from Draco at La Hedon, a trendy café that had been built in Knockturn Alley.

"Fuck off," Draco said irritably as he picked at his roast duck. "I don't understand why I haven't lost any of it, especially when I was in that stupid clinic. The food was horrible. I almost starved to death."

Pansy gave a small smile. "Well, this food is delicious and you're not eating _that_ either." She reached across the table and touched his hand. "I missed you, Draco. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you more. It won't happen again."

Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "It's all right, Pans. I'm just ready to put this whole thing behind me." He ran a hand through his blond hair and Pansy sighed.

"You know you do that thing still. That thing that Potter does, with the hair and the hand?"

Draco yanked his hand away from his hair and scowled at her. "Must you notice everything?"

"You love it, especially when I notice stuff about everyone else. Don't be a hypocrite."

"But I do that so well," Draco said with a smirk and Pansy grinned.

"Yes, you do, darling," she said sweetly, as she wiped her mouth with her napkin, "so what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Potter? Have you talked to him?"

Draco picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. "He came to the hospital before I went to the clinic. Still wanting to be friends. I told him to go to hell."

Pansy paused as she lifted her fork to her mouth. She blinked at Draco in surprise. "Well done, Draco! It's about time you told that sanctimonious prick where to go. I'm sorry it only took you five years."

Draco's hand tightened on his wine glass. "Yes, I'm sure you're quite pleased that he's out of my life. He's only the father of my fucking child!"

Several other diners turned to look and Pansy sneered at them until they looked away. She gripped his hand and whispered, "Relax, Draco. I was only joking. I know that you haven't given up on Potter. As much as you love that bastard? I know you have a plan up your sleeve to get revenge, and then to get him in bed for some make-up sex."

Draco made a face of disgust at Pansy, who chuckled darkly. "Oh please…don't even try to get all "therapeutic" on me. Those healers couldn't have completely brainwashed you of all your Slytherin tendencies! Don't tell me that you have no plan for getting Potter back."

Draco lowered his head to look down at his uneaten duck and gave a sigh. "I almost lost everything because of this, Pansy. I didn't know that I had "post-partum depression" or whatever the hell it was." He looked up at her. "I almost got my daughter killed because I was too drunk to notice my room was on fire. I almost died because…because I didn't think that I could live without him."

Pansy opened her mouth to respond, but Draco raised his hand to silence her. "I can't dwell in that place anymore. Where I can't see anything but the pain and anger." Pansy opened her mouth again, but Draco's cutting eyes silenced her again. "And as much as I'd love to get my revenge against Harry for leaving me, I have to focus on my daughter. I lost sight of that once and I'll never do that again, not even for vengeance."

Pansy nodded solemnly at Draco's words. Yes, he did need to focus on that beautiful baby. She had been able to spend some time with her while Draco had been in the clinic and the experience had made Pansy more determined than ever to have a baby. Despite her best efforts and potions, she and Blaise had not been able to conceive yet.

"You'll be a great mother, Draco. And with my fashion sense, she'll be the talk of the wizarding world!"

Draco chuckled lightly at Pansy's excitement. He reached for his wine again and almost choked when he saw a flash of ginger hair enter his periphery.

It was Weasley. The older one.

Charlie was standing near the entrance of the restaurant. He was dressed in robes that looked like they were also made of dragon hide, but much softer than what dragon hide should look like. He was standing with none other than Marcus Flint, his old Quidditch captain. Both men were laughing at something the hostess had said and Draco was shocked to the core to see these two standing together.

"Who are you looking at?" Pansy asked, as she craned her neck around to see. She spun around again quickly. "Fuck! Was that Marcus Flint?" She appeared ready to leap from the table and Draco laughed.

"Do you really think Flint's going to remember that little blowjob you gave him? You were what, twelve?"

"Exactly! I was _twelve!_ Merlin, I was such a slut! I'm so embarrassed! I'm going to the loo." Pansy sprinted away from the table and Draco shook his head.

She had left just in time, because Flint had spotted him and was heading in his direction, with Weasley following him. Draco adopted his casual, carefree look and awaited their arrival.

"Malfoy, it's been a long time," Flint said with a smile as Draco rose to shake the wizard's hand. "Good to see you."

"Likewise." He glanced cautiously at Charlie, who winked at him in amusement. Draco fought back a frown.

Flint turned towards Charlie. "I'm sure you know that this is a Weasley. This one is Charlie, who gave me hell at school on the Quidditch pitch. Taught that bastard Wood everything he knew."

Charlie gave a laugh and reached for Draco's hand to shake it. "Yeah, Wood was a fast learner. I wish I could have seen some of your games when you both were captains." He nodded at Draco. "I also heard that Malfoy here was quite a good flyer as well. Slytherin always did have decent teams. Just not as good as mine." He winked again and both the former Slytherins frowned.

"What brings the two of you out here together?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ran into him at Quality Quidditch. We talked about old times. And it seemed stupid to hold onto childhood rivalries from our Quidditch days," Charlie answered good-naturedly and Draco was painfully reminded of how Gryffindor he acted, just like Harry did.

"School was a long time ago," Flint said with a smug grin and he looked around with a mischievous look. "Didn't I see Pansy Parkinson sitting here with you?"

Draco stifled a chuckle. "She's in the loo."

"Excellent," he said and Charlie looked at Flint with an amused grin.

Flint glanced towards the bathroom and Draco shook his head. He turned back to look at Draco.

"We must catch up soon, Draco. I saw the _Prophet_ and all its stories about you and Potter. I understand that congratulations are in order?"

Draco flushed and nodded. "Yes, I have a daughter now."

Flint's mouth fell open slightly. "I had actually thought it was a big joke. You really had a baby? With Potter?"

Draco's jaw tightened in anger. He glared at Marcus, who shifted with unease. "Yes, I did. Do you have something to say about that, Flint?"

Flint gave a casual shrug. "No need to get hostile, Malfoy. I was just asking."

"Well maybe it was the way you asked, Flint," Pansy said, as she rejoined them at the table. She cut her eyes at Charlie and the man hastily moved out of her way so she could sit back down. She primly tossed her hair and glanced up at Flint. "You never ask someone the father of their baby in that tone of voice, or have you forgotten your upbringing?"

Flint looked suitably chastened and Charlie cleared his throat. "I don't think we've met. I'm Charlie Weasley."

Pansy pursed her lips and regarded him with disdain. Charlie grinned at her expression and Pansy blinked at him. "Pansy Parkinson-Zabini." She stuck out her hand and Charlie took it and kissed it gently.

Draco was impressed. Harry had never done that…well, not without a lot of coaching for when they had to go to those boring Ministry galas and other events that made Harry want to gauge his eyes out. He would never have believed that a Weasley would have shown any sort of decorum whatsoever.

Pansy was obviously impressed too, because she gave him a small smile. She glared at Flint again, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Weasley. You did say lunch was on you?" Flint headed towards the empty table that the hostess had tried to show them earlier before they had detoured to speak to Draco and Pansy.

"Yes, I did. Quidditch awaits. You can fill me in on all of Wood's exploits. You can't help but be impressed with his playing," Charlie responded with a smirk.

"I don't think so," Flint said sharply as he walked away, "and I'll prove it to you."

Charlie turned back to Draco and Pansy. "Well, enjoy the rest of your lunch." He gave Draco a significant look. "And I'm still waiting on that drink."

He walked away and Draco picked up his wine glass quickly, trying to wet the dryness that had suddenly taken over his mouth. Pansy eyed him with interest.

"So what's this?" She said with a sparkle in her eye. "What have I missed?"

"Nothing."

"How do you even know him? You can't even tolerate the one Weasley that you had to get along with. That one I've never even seen before. So?"

"I saw him once at Granger's wedding, all right?"

"And he asked you for a drink three years ago and he's still waiting? Fuck you…tell me!"

Draco stabbed viciously into his duck, hoping that would distract her. He wondered why he ever thought that was possible, because Pansy was like a crup with a bone. She'd never let it go once she assumed something.

"Fine! I ran into him at the clinic, all right? We talked briefly and he suggested we go for a drink, that's all."

Pansy snuck a glance at their table, where Charlie was gesturing animatedly, obviously describing some Quidditch move.

"I don't think that's all, Draco. He's clearly interested."

"In what?"

"In you, silly. The man's gay."

Draco shook his head and laughed. "He is not. I would know if he was gay. Harry never told me that he was, and he would have said so. He's not."

"He doesn't live around here, does he?"

"No, he's been in Romania with the dragon reserve. Been doing that since he left Hogwarts. He was gone by the time we got to Hogwarts."

Pansy smiled triumphantly. "So there it is. How do you know he's not gay? You never see him. And apparently neither did Harry. And as you know, Harry isn't the brightest candle in the pack."

"He's the best auror they have! He's bloody brilliant!"

Pansy sighed at Draco's automatic defense of his ex-lover. "Shut up, Draco. I meant he's slow about _those_ types of things. Look how long it took him to figure out he was gay and that he desperately wanted to be with you. He's pants at seeing who's gay and what not. He didn't even know _he_ was!"

"And he still doesn't," Draco grumbled under his breath, but Pansy ignored his complaint.

"He's gay, Draco. Trust me. I know these things. I knew you were gay before you did." She nodded towards the table. "Just like I know that Flint is going to have his pants down before this day is over, if Weasley wants it that way."

Draco's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Flint??"

"Shush…but yes. He's probably bi though. He's dating some improper half-blood girl that he wants to marry, but his parents are in a snit. But he's been known to dabble." She eyed Draco again. "But anyway, that's besides the point. He's interested in you. So what are you going to do about it?"

"You've lost your mind! I'm not going to do anything about that rubbish theory of yours. Even if he is gay, I'm not going there. He's a Weasley for one and two…he's a Weasley."

"Yes, he's a Weasley. Which may play well to your advantage."

"What?"

"Oh come now, Draco. Pull your Slytherin self out of your arse. Here is your revenge. A _Weasley_. Harry would have kneazles when he finds out."

"You think I should date a Weasley to piss Harry off?"

"Of course, it would work."

"Yes, I know it would work, and then he'd have me discreetly murdered by one of his auror pals or something."

Pansy was smiling sweetly.

"You do realize he would kill me, right?"

"But he'd do it out of jealously, Draco. Don't you get it?"

"That plan would only work if he remembered that he loved me, you shite! He's not going to care now! He'll just try to keep Weasley away from me."

"You have no faith in me, Draco. I'm so hurt by that."

"You're not making any sense, Pans. You sound like that psycho Granger."

"As long as you live Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't ever compare me to that hideous creature called Hermione Granger. You know I have finally perfected the Ball Breaker Curse. Do you understand me?"

Draco winced, having heard about that particular spell's finer points from the unfortunate Theodore Nott, who had cheated on and dumped Pansy for a low-brow pureblood from a no name family. Nott's subsequent hospital stay and St. Mungo's development of a potion to re-grow testicles was a favorite topic of hers when Pansy wanted her way. He gave Pansy a big, fake smile.

"Never again, my love."

Pansy returned his fake smile and Draco rolled his eyes. "Now, trust me on this. You'll want this to happen. Just use your natural charm and you'll have Mister Charlie Weasley eating out of your hand."

"I don't want him eating out of anything of mine. That just sounds…ugh."

"You think he's hot and don't bother trying to deny it. You always lick your lips when you get turned on. And you've licked them twice since he came over. And I know it's not me making you hard. And Flint's a god awful troll. Even though he has a huge cock."

_Why the fuck had he ever become friends with this bint? She was horrible!_

"I fucking hate you."

Pansy blew him a kiss. "You hate me because I'm just the female version of you. I'm your mirror. So just go along with our program and you'll have everything you want."

_I want Harry, his heart supplied rather unhelpfully. _

"I already told you I don't want a lot of confusion. I need to focus on Cassi and not revenge. I'm letting it go, Pansy." Draco signaled the waitress that they were ready for the check.

Pansy looked thoughtfully at Draco for a moment, and then smiled. "I'm so glad that you invited me out today. We need to bring the baby next time."

Draco smiled and said, "Yes, we will. Mother probably needs a break for a while."

"Rubbish. She loves that baby. You'll have to pry her out of her hands."

Draco laughed as the waitress brought the check and Draco inspected the amount.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him while his head was down. She cast another glance at Charlie, who looked up at just the same moment. Their eyes met and Charlie gave her a nod, then went back to his conversation.

Pansy smiled to herself. Even if Draco wasn't out for revenge, she was.

Nobody hurts her friends without paying for it in spades. And Harry Potter was going to pay for hurting Draco the way he had.

It was just the Slytherin in her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey yall! I got my first flame for this story! Absolutely hated the story. I've been flamed before on a chapter or two of Some Dangerous Liasions, but not on a whole story. It was an ouch moment, but it's cool. Can't please everyone, right? I'm all for constructive feedback. It helps me grow.

Yes, I know I have grammar issues because I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to do it myself.

But to the flamers I say: Please more specific with your flame, so then I can be more specific with my fuck you. Cool? Cool.

Thanks to all for reviewing, alerting, voting and reading.

Three questions I think I have to answer:

Yes, the title means "The Persistence of Memory".

Yes, I plan to end this in about 3 or 4 more chapters.

And thanks to Lexi on AFF.

* * *

Chapter 9 of PM

Pansy pushed open the door to the locker room of the small Quidditch pitch. Several young men in various stages of undress turned and gaped at the sudden appearance of a woman in their midst.

"Oi!"

"What are you doing here, Ma'm!"

Pansy smirked at the barely teen-aged bird chests of the boys.

"Trust me, I've seen much more than that!" Pansy called out, as two boys hastily tried to cover their small, pathetic bits. "Where is your coach?"

Several hands pointed toward a small office in the back of the locker room and Pansy strode over casually and pushed her breasts out provocatively towards its occupant.

Marcus Flint glanced up and got an eyeful of perky bosoms.

"Pansy…how nice to see you again."

"I know." She sat down on the edge of the desk, crumpling parchment as she did so. Marcus scowled and pulled the papers away from her backside. "How are you?"

"Curious as to why you are here," he said and he stared pointedly at her low-cut robes. "You want something, I can tell."

"Oh Marcus…can't old friends visit one another without getting suspicious?"

"We were never friends, Pansy," he deadpanned, "sleeping together is a different matter entirely."

Pansy forced the blush away and straightened her robes. "Fine. I'll get to the point then. I need a favor."

Marcus leaned back in his chair and waited in silence.

Pansy gave a huff and said, "What did you and Weasley talk about?"

Whatever Marcus had been expecting it wasn't that. His eyebrows flew up into his hairline and he blinked. "Weasley? Why do you want to know that?"

"I just do."

Flint laughed lightly. "Uhn uh. You want that information, you're going to tell me why."

"I just need to know, Marcus." She lowered her lashes and gave him a smile. "Please."

The man started at the sound of the word. He gave Pansy an inquisitive look. "This must be pretty important if you've said please. What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Marcus again looked pointedly at her breasts. "Since you offered…"

Pansy gave a look of disgust. "I'm married, you arse! I will not cheat on my husband!"

Marcus raised his hands and shrugged. "I guess I can't help you then."

"What _else _do you want?" She asked in exasperation.

Marcus raised an eyebrow again and then gave a slow smile. "Draco."

"I can't promise you that! Talk to him yourself!"

"But you have sway over him, you'll get him to cooperate faster than I can. And since you've _tasted_ the goods, you can vouch for them."

"Piss off, Flint! I can't believe you brought that up! I was a child then!"

"With a talented mouth. But I'm sure Draco is even better, if he was able to capture Potter."

Pansy rubbed her temples in irritation. Merlin…

"Fine, Marcus. I'll put in a word, but you're going to have to do the rest all on your own. You were his Quidditch captain! He's still going to have that "hero" thing for you, without my interference! But whatever! So tell me what you all talked about!"

Marcus smirked. "Quidditch."

Pansy blinked. "That's all? Quidditch?"

"Yes, Pansy. Quidditch. It's not like I'm friends with the bloke! I was shocked he asked to have lunch with me!"

"Nothing else? He didn't say anything else?"

"Not really. Talked about those blasted dragons. Insanity if you ask me. Those Gryffindors are right fools. Who'd want to work with those creatures is beyond me! Talked about his leg and all that. But that was it."

Pansy sat up a bit straighter when she heard that part. "His leg? What about it?"

"He lost it. Gone. Ate off by a Chinese Fireball. You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. Draco had mentioned seeing him at St. Mungo's, but didn't say why."

"Well, he's in for some experimental treatment or some sort. Something about growing skin and muscles, veins and tendons back. He's waiting for the next round or something like that."

Pansy's eyes were positively sparkling. "Marcus, I could kiss you, but I won't of course. I promise to speak to Draco."

Flint grinned. "All right."

Pansy slid off the desk and exited the way she had come. She wasn't worried about Flint's impossible request. Even with his big cock, Flint was far too unattractive for Draco to actually consider taking up on that offer. If she thought Flint would serve a purpose to piss off Potter, then she would use him. But the reality of that was small. Only someone near and dear to Potter would jolt the prick into action.

Despite everything and her still intense dislike of the man (and in her secret heart of hearts, she hated Potter because he had done the one thing she hadn't been able to…and that was get Draco to fall in love), she had to acknowledge that Potter had a profound effect on Draco. She truly wanted him to be happy and get better and Potter was the only one who had made him happy. If this Weasley bloke could kill two proverbial birds with one stone, that is, to crush Potter emotionally and then galvanize him into getting Draco back, then she had done her job.

She smiled as her plan formed and she apparated away.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath and grabbed the handle again.

"You can do this, Draco. You can do this."

He licked his lips and cracked his neck, making it snap loudly. He tightened his grip on the warm metal handle and flicked his wrist hard.

The fluffy pancake flew into the air and landed with a splat on the counter.

"Merlin's balls!"

"Da!"

Draco turned with a grin on his face and took in the sight of his daughter, who was laying in her bassinette near the window. She cooed loudly again and waved her arms.

"I can do it. You'll see that Harry isn't the only one who can cook. We're Malfoys and you'll inherit all the more important skills and talents. His only talent was being able to boil a decent egg." Draco gave a smirk and then said quietly to himself, "Well…maybe that wasn't his only talent…"

He had to stop thinking about Harry.

Draco waved his wand to clear the mess of the pancake and simply cast a spell for the food to make itself. He gave a sigh. Cooking the Muggle way was Harry's thing and he had been wonderful at it. But he was not going to worry about it now.

With the food now cooking properly, Draco walked over to Cassi, reached down and picked her up. He carried her over to the table and picked up a bottle that had been sent by his mother. Narcissa still maintained full-time care over little Cassi, mostly because Draco did not trust himself just yet to take proper care of her. As he still had not returned to work, he made sure that he spent time with her every day, trying to make amends for his earlier neglect. His daughter hadn't minded in the least.

Draco arranged Cassi on his lap and placed the bottle to her mouth. Narcissa had shown him how to feed, bathe, burp and change her nappy, even though house-elves could do the job. As tempted as Draco was to use them, especially the nappy part, he felt that he owed Cassi.

Cassi had just begun to drink from the bottle, when he heard the fireplace roar and a voice call out, "Draco!"

"In here, Pansy."

Draco waited until his friend entered the kitchen. Pansy smiled at the baby, who looked at her with big questioning eyes. She then took in the cooking pancakes.

"Pancakes? You made pancakes?"

Draco gave a slight shrug. "I like pancakes."

"Didn't Potter do most of the cooking? This is not your strong suit at all. I'd try one, but I'm afraid of an early death."

Draco scowled and Pansy tittered, before she sat down across from him. "So, Blaise and I want to invite you to dinner next week. Daphne is back in town for Astoria's engagement party. So you have to come and bring little Miss!"

"I won't come if Astoria's going to be there. Why she's still going on about our not getting married when she clearly knew my preferences is tedious. She's such a twit."

"A lot of women were upset about that, Draco. You let them believe something that wasn't true." She hoped she hid the bitterness in her voice. "Despite your preference, you let them believe that you would forego that and still do the proper thing and get married. No one expected this thing with Potter. That you would actually set up house with him."

Draco shrugged, which was hard to do with Cassi in his arms. "They shouldn't have assumed anything. And I never promised anyone anything. And that included my male lovers also."

Pansy bit back the angry retort that threatened to leave her lips. She was happy in her marriage to Blaise, but Draco had been her first real love. She had lost her virginity to him and had held onto hope of marriage, even when she realized that he was gay. She had come to terms with the impossibility of that dream much earlier than a lot of people, namely Narcissa Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, but every now and then she would let her mind wander to the 'what-ifs' of life with the blond.

"No, Astoria won't be at the dinner. And surprisingly, Daphne doesn't hold any grudges against you for breaking her sister's heart."

Cassi began to whimper and Draco realized the bottle was empty. He promptly picked her up and held her against his shoulder to burp her.

"Did you come all the way over here to chastise me on my failed relationships with women? You could've owled me that." He said sarcastically.

Pansy adopted a pained expression. "You treat me so harshly! I come here to see you of course, and this adorable bundle of baby."

Draco smiled and Cassi let out a loud belch. Pansy grinned and reached out her hands. Draco handed the baby to her and Pansy cradled the infant in her arms. She leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm a much better god-mother than that awful Hermione. I'm going to be your favorite."

Draco snickered and stood up. "Pancakes?"

Pansy gave a reluctant nod and watched the blond begin to place the food on plates. She was just about to open her mouth to began her plan, when an owl tapped against the glass. Draco turned and wiped his hands on a tea towel and walked over to the window to let it in. A small barn owl flew in, landed on the window sill and held out its leg. Draco took the missive and handed the bird a piece of bacon. It hooted loudly and flew away. Draco opened the letter and sighed dramatically. He tossed the letter onto the table and returned to the stove. Pansy eyed the paper with interest.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Bloody St. Mungo's. Those bastards won't clear me as "fit for duty." I want to go back to work, but Bartleby & Wick won't take me back until I'm cleared. Bloody menace! I have to go to at least five more appointments before they think I've recovered sufficiently from having Cassiopeia." He slammed a plate down on the kitchen table and Cassi jumped and her face contorted into a grimace.

"Calm down. You just scared her, you prat."

Draco immediately looked contrite. "Fuck…I'm sorry." He began to look anxious and Pansy reached out and grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, Draco. It was an accident."

Draco gave Pansy a grateful look. "I don't want to screw this up," he said quietly. "I didn't bond properly with her when she was born. I have to make this right."

"And you will, Draco. Everything will work out for you." She gave him a smile and Draco visibly relaxed. He turned back to the stove and Pansy shifted the baby to hold her by one arm while she reached for her wand with the other. She quickly checked to make sure Draco's back was still turned and she cast a Duplication Charm on the envelope he had thrown down. An identical envelope appeared next to the first one and Pansy snatched it up and hid it in her robes.

Draco turned around and brought another plate of food to the table. He glanced at her robes for a moment.

"So who were you trying to manipulate today? You only show the bits when you want something."

Pansy laughed. "Only taking a precaution, I'm going to Diagon Alley and I might need to haggle over something. You never know," she said smoothly.

Draco nodded absently and Pansy watched him carefully. Although he was looking much healthier and that he was at least eating, but his mind seemed to be a million miles away. Pansy decided that she was doing the right thing.

She stood up and placed Cassi in the bassinette and turned back to face Draco. "Well, let me get going. Just wanted to invite you to dinner and all that." She pointed casually at the letter on the table. "And you make sure that you go to ALL of your appointments so you can put this mess behind you."

Draco blinked and then stared down at the letter. "Yes, I want to be done with this. I'm ready to go back to work." He glanced around the kitchen and then spoke softly. "And I think I'm going to get rid of this place." He lowered his head to look at his plate of pancakes.

Pansy clenched her fist, resolute in her decision to illegally tamper with official St. Mungo's mail and manipulate Charlie Weasley into a relationship with Draco.

* * *

_Draco's hand ghosted over his cock and Harry twitched in anticipation. _

"_Fuck, Draco…don't tease me."_

_Draco gave a throaty laugh and swiped his tongue over the hard length. Harry hissed and closed his eyes and then gave a groan when Draco engulfed him in his mouth. Harry began to pant and he clutched at the sheets as Draco worked his length. Harry began to thrust hard into the warm wetness, moaning with each movement. Draco pulled back and sucked the head and Harry cried out and flung his hand onto the back of Draco's head._

"_Oh shit…oh yeah…"Harry gasped as he held Draco in place. "I'm going to cum already…"_

_Draco smiled around the penis and then pulled away. Harry growled in disappointment and anger and tried to reach for him, but Draco backed up and out of his reach._

"_I have somewhere else that I want you to put that…"_

_He stretched out on the bed and Harry scrambled to straddle him._

"_Somebody's eager," Draco said smugly, as Harry quickly parted his firm buttocks and pressed towards Draco's already lubed hole._

"_You made me this way," Harry responded breathlessly, as he sunk into the blond. Both men groaned in pleasure and Draco pushed back against Harry meeting each thrust._

"_Yeah…I guess…I…did. Made…you…all…mine…"Draco panted as Harry picked up his pace. "Oh fuck, that feels…soooo…good."_

"_Ohhh…baby….I'm so sorry…soo sorry…I can't hold it…"Harry huffed out," I love you, love you…unhhggghhh…"_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he cried out as his cock erupted with white streams of liquid. He could do nothing but ride out the orgasm as it had rendered him incapable of doing anything but writhing in seizure-like jerks. He could still feel Malfoy's hole surrounding him with velvet warmth and Harry's hips canted upward again and again, driving him into his non-existent lover.

Harry whimpered as the last convulsion died away and he lay there, sated and exhausted. The dreams were coming more frequently now, almost every night and with more detail each time. This one seemed to have stemmed from a rather boring Ministry event. They both still had their dress robes on, but half torn from their bodies.

But not all of the dreams were sexual and not all of them even featured Draco. Harry would wake up with hazy thoughts about Ron and Hermione's wedding, a violent confrontation with a suspect in a case or the taste of the French chocolate that Draco had specially ordered for him for his birthday one year. But they never lingered long enough and would disappear like wisps of smoke.

Harry let out a long shuddering breath and stared down at the sticky remains of his vivid memory. At this rate, he'd have to change his sheets every morning. He reached for his wand to cast a cleaning charm, when a loud knock at the door and a voice interrupted him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione called out. She opened the door and stuck her head in. Harry tried to cover the wet sheet with his hand, but Hermione's eyes had already flicked over the evidence.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be down soon for breakfast."

Hermione nodded and Harry pretended he didn't see the pink blush that decorated her face. It was obvious what had happened, but what she couldn't know was if it was a dream or his own hand that brought about his moans. Harry sighed. He really needed to find a new place to live. It had been almost three months since his accident and he was still living with them, although he kept telling himself that he wanted to move. Why he hadn't done it yet, he couldn't figure out.

After his shower and dressing, Harry headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. He could smell the fry-up cooking and he hurried down the steps. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Charlie sitting at the table, talking to Ron. They both looked up when he entered.

"Harry! Look who stopped by for breakfast!" Ron exclaimed, clearly excited about seeing his older brother.

"Hey Harry," Charlie said as he nodded at the other man. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," Harry answered as he sat down at the table. "How's Romania?"

Charlie gave a half-hearted shrug and then sighed deeply. "Romania hasn't been kind to me lately. I've lost my leg in an accident."

Harry had been reaching for his glass of pumpkin juice and he froze. He stared at the older man. "Oh…I didn't know…I'm sorry." He cast a glance at Ron with a look that clearly showed he was not happy to be left in the dark about this.

Charlie smiled grimly, "Don't be mad at Ron. It happened a few weeks ago. I didn't really tell anyone until recently."

Ron shook his head as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Mum was furious that he didn't tell her right away."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything else. In a way, he could understand Charlie not telling anyone about his injury. He hated when people fawned over him for _any_ reason, especially when he was sick or hurt. But on the other hand, not telling his family about something that serious was a bit much.

But Charlie was looking at him with a serious expression. Harry focused on him again.

"I heard that you had your own bit of an accident."

"Yeah, I kind of lost my memories for the last five years. It hasn't been easy dealing with that."

"I can't imagine how weird that must be. And then to be expecting a baby and not know about that? I'm sorry that happened to you," Charlie said with a gentle tone. "Ron said she's beautiful by the way and congratulations."

Harry smiled at the mention of Cassi. "Yes, she is the best thing to happen to me. Thank you."

Charlie reached for a muffin and said, "I saw Draco the other day. Twice actually."

For some reason a twinge of something unidentifiable went through Harry at the mention of Draco's name and he stifled it by shoving a muffin in his mouth. Ron gaped at his eating and Charlie chuckled.

"Hungry?"

Harry tried not to choke and mumbled, "Yeah."

Charlie went on undeterred. "I saw him at St. Mungo's and then again at a café. I had lunch that day with Marcus Flint and would've joined Draco but they looked like they were leaving."

"Marcus Flint?" Ron spluttered at the same time Harry said, "They? Who was he with?"

Ron shut his mouth and stared at Harry, who immediately bit his lip. Charlie looked at Harry curiously and then said slowly, "He was with…ummm…Pansy, that's her name. Kind of cute. Who is she to him?"

"Draco's best friend from school," Harry answered, "and one of Cassi's godparents." Harry gave a little smile. "She's married though, if you were interested in her, so sorry."

Charlie blinked for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "I guess I haven't been very forthcoming about my life. I date wizards."

Ron spluttered again and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're gay?" Ron choked out, "since when?"

Charlie fiddled with a fork. "Since always, little brother. You just missed out on the news. You remember Alexandru?"

"That bloke who could make dragons out of his smoke rings that came to our house?" Ron asked excitedly. "He came the summer after my first year at Hogwarts."

Charlie smiled wistfully. "Yes, he did. You all were quite impressed with him. Well, he's been my boyfriend for a lot of years."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "You said the noise that came out of your room was his dragon imitations! You were…" Ron trailed off as his face turned red and Harry let out a bellow of a laugh.

"I think he's got it." Charlie laughed and Ron shook his head.

"Who else knows this?" Ron demanded, sounding angry. "How could my own brother not tell me this!"

"It wasn't a conspiracy against you, Ron. You were just really too young for me to tell. And well…I've been gone so long I just…didn't talk about it much, all right? But Bill knows and Fred and George figured it out after snooping in my letters when we went to Egypt that year. And Dad knows, but not Mum."

Ron nodded slowly and then looked at Harry. "Well, at least you're not alone anymore. I remember how you felt when you first told me and how alone you said you felt. I wish we had known about Charlie."

Harry tensed uncomfortably at Ron's words. "Well, now I don't have to worry about that, do I? I don't feel that way anymore."

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "I guess not, Mate! Seeing as how you and Ginny are back on the mend."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Harry, who avoided looking at the older red-head. "So you have no intention of working things out with Draco? I mean, you're just suddenly straight again?"

Harry swallowed back a bit of bile and said sharply, "Yes, I'm straight as you put it. And Draco made it clear that he doesn't want me in his life as a friend, so I had no choice but to leave it alone."

"Did you really expect him to?" Charlie asked, his tone sharp as well. For some reason, Harry's attitude irritated him. "You had a life with him, right? And a new baby? And you just wanted to be friends? Could you have done that?"

Harry bristled at the accusing tone in Charlie's voice. "You have no idea what I've gone through, Charlie! Everyone is out to make me the bad guy in this, but Draco didn't make this any of this easy! I tried to work on being friends with him, but he rejected me! He wasn't willing to take things slow and maybe we could build things back up! He wanted everything in a hurry!" Harry shouted, surprised that he had even said the last bit. He hadn't ever entertained the notion of working back up to their relationship. Where had that come from?

Ron apparently was just as surprised as Harry on that revelation. "You would have built back up to a relationship with him?" Ron demanded, "what about Ginny? You never told me that! You said it was always going to be about getting back with her!"

Harry stood up abruptly and growled out, "Get off my back, Ron! It's my fucking life, all right! Just leave me alone!" He headed out of the kitchen as Ron yelled after him,

"It's my business if you hurt my sister again, you prat!"

Ron glared at the empty doorway as he heard the crack of apparation.

"Bloody arse!" Ron hissed in annoyance. "He's been a complete arse the last few days. Don't know what's wrong with him."

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment, but kept quiet. He had his own ideas about what was going on with Harry, but it he didn't know enough about what had happened to be certain.

"So how is Alexandru?"

Charlie sighed and said wearily, "We ended things. Few weeks ago, I haven't talked to him."

"You've been with him all this time? That's like…years!"

Charlie leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah…years. It's over now, though. Moved on. It's fine."

Ron frowned, but didn't press the issue. Charlie looked as if he would punch the next person who even mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

His contemplation was interrupted by a chiming sound which indicated an owl was attempting to deliver a letter. Ron stood and went to the nearest window and opened it, which allowed a tawny owl to fly in. Ron didn't recognize the bird, but it flew past him and headed straight towards the kitchen. He followed it and watched as the bird landed in front of Charlie, who was reaching out to take the letter it carried.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, as he sat down to finish his breakfast.

"St. Mungo's," Charlie replied as he broke the seal on the missive. He quickly perused the contents and then smiled. "Good news. They set an appointment for me to try the experimental potion to create veins. I didn't think it would be ready so soon."

"Are you sure that's going to be safe? You know Mum is going to have kneazles."

"I'm not telling her just yet."

"Then you might as well stay here because you know Mum will be all over you. You'll never be able to hide if you have side effects."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Good point. I'll think about that." He stood up and stretched and winced as pain shot through his limb. He grimaced and Ron looked on with concern.

"It's worse in the morning. Excruciating, really," Charlie hissed as he sat down again. "But hopefully, this will be over soon. My appointment's tomorrow."

"Good luck. And stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, little brother. I just might do that."

* * *

"The letter clearly says I've an appointment! What else do you want me to say!?" Charlie said for the third time to the flustered receptionist on the first floor of St. Mungo's for the Creature Induced Injuries department.

"I'm sorry, Mister Weasley, but you aren't on the books for an appointment today. I don't know where that letter came from, but the doctor is not ready to see you for this."

"So where did this come from?" Charlie waved the letter impatiently in her face. "This is your letterhead, isn't it?"

The young witch sighed and tried to smile at him again. "Yes, that is our letterhead, but there must be some sort of mix-up. I am really sorry for this inconvenience. We will contact you as soon as possible for your real appointment."

"And how will I know that's not a mix-up too?" Charlie said snidely and the witch winced. He stuffed the letter back into his Muggle jeans and stomped out of the reception room. He headed out into the corridor and ran right into…

Pansy.

"Well, you seem in quite the rush. What's got you in such a snit?"

Charlie stepped back from where he had almost collided with the witch and knocked her down, even though she didn't seem particularly perturbed by that idea. She stood looking at him with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Nothing. Stupid mix-up for an appointment, that's all."

"Oh…well that's just shameful. Nothing worse than wasting your time."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, you look as though you need some cheering up. How about a drink?"

"It's ten in the morning. You drink this early?"

"Don't you?"

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I have been known to have a few this early. Dragons can drive you to drink."

Pansy tittered and could't help think how right he was. Except the dragon she was thinking about had blond hair. Speaking of which…

"Come on, Weasley. Let's not keep Draco waiting."

Charlie froze and looked at her curiously. "Draco? You're meeting him?"

"Oh he's here too. Appointment or something. How lucky that you both are here. You mentioned a drink the other day. No time like the present."

She started down the corridor and Charlie started after her in astonishment. She stopped when she realized he was not directly behind her.

"Ummmm…let's go, Weasley."

Charlie cocked his head and then smiled. "How can I resist an offer like that?"

He trotted down the hall behind her and they arrived outside the door of another reception area. As if on cue, the door opened and Draco stepped out, pulling his cloak on. He stopped when he saw Pansy and then his eyes widened in shock when he saw Charlie.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Pansy said, "Draco! Perfect timing. Weasley and I were just on our way for a drink. Come on."

Draco glared at Pansy and shook his head. "It's ten in the morning, Pansy. No way."

"Fine, we'll drink and you watch." She gave Draco a hard look and the blond stared back at her, equally intense.

Charlie watched the exchange with amusement. He definitely knew something was up and that his running into Pansy like he had couldn't have been an accident. But he wasn't upset about it, which rather surprised him. He surmised it had to do with the fact that Draco was an extremely attractive bloke and he was feeling a bit randy. He didn't want to think about his own failed relationship at the moment.

"Fine." Draco was saying through gritted teeth when Charlie tuned back in to the discussion. He looked at Weasley and nodded. "What's she blackmailing you with for this little adventure?"

Charlie grinned. "No blackmail. The company is worth it."

For the first time in what seemed forever, Draco blushed.

* * *

Draco wanted to kill Pansy. This was all her fault. It had started with drinks that day after his St. Mungo's appointment and had followed with a rather casual dinner at a pub the following night, minus Pansy. Draco couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to go out to dinner with Charlie Weasley, well actually, Pansy had committed him to going out to dinner with Charlie Weasley and even more actually, she had made the dinner arrangements by telling Weasley that he was taking him out the next night. Neither one of them had much of a choice in the matter.

Draco was again reminded by how much Pansy resembled the bushy-haired Granger, but he didn't dare say it again. He did like his balls entirely too much.

Now here he was, after two weeks of hanging out with Charlie Weasley, getting ready to go the Burrow-_The Burrow_-to have dinner with the Weasleys.

Now sure, he'd had dinner at the Weasleys a number of times-with Harry…but now he was going to be going in there with a Weasley, whose younger brother was the god-father of his daughter and whose sister was now dating his ex-boyfriend, whom he had stolen from her in the first place.

But Draco had learned a thing or two from spending so much time with the lions. His courage had grown exponentially. He would do this. And he would enjoy it. Because Pansy did have a point. He knew Harry probably better than anyone. And Harry was going to be well put-out by his arrival with Charlie, even if he didn't know the exact nature of their relationship.

To be honest, Draco wasn't even sure the exact nature of it himself. They hadn't had sex or anything, which had surprised him. As quick as he had been to spread his legs when Harry had first left, he wasn't so inclined to do it now. And Charlie hadn't pushed the issue. Draco sensed that Charlie had his own demons filling his head and he was rather glad he hadn't initiated any kind of sexual activity. A complete stranger was one thing, but someone who was as close to Harry as Charlie was, Draco didn't necessarily want to completely burn his bridges.

He still loved the stupid git.

Draco stepped out of the bathroom of his old bedroom at the Manor and left the room. He headed down the stairs and saw his mother standing at the bottom of the grand staircase, holding Cassiopeia. Draco had come over to pick her up to take to the Weasleys. Charlie had mentioned that his mother hadn't seen her in awhile, which had only fueled Draco's curiosity as to why Harry hadn't been bringing her over if he was dating the slut. Surely they would have been flaunting their couple-ness to the Weasleys once more.

"I don't agree with what you're doing, Draco," Narcissa said, coming straight to the point. "I don't trust this Weasley."

Draco smirked. "You don't trust any Weasley, Mother. Why should this one be any different?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm speaking about. This is very ill-advised."

"I'm going to eat dinner, Mother. I've had dinner at this place a number of times already."

Narcissa's lips thinned and a slight frown marred her features. Draco decided to stop giving her a hard time.

"Mother, please don't worry about this. It's really not what you think. There is nothing between us. Weasley and I are just…friends, I guess."

"Friends?? You barely know him! He hasn't been in the country for years. How can you call him a friend?"

Draco rubbed his hand across his forehead and sighed. "I can't explain it, Mother. He's made things a bit better for me. He's been a help actually."

"He's Harry's family, Draco! He's not going to pick you over them! You're only going to get hurt again."

"I don't want him to pick me at all! It's not like that. We're not lovers. He just…understands what I've been feeling lately. Pansy and Blaise haven't lost anything but he has. He understands, all right? Just trust me. I'm not going to get hurt."

And with he stepped forward to take Cassiopeia from her. Narcissa let her go reluctantly and Draco leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"It'll be fine, Mother. Don't worry."

Narcissa gave a hesitant nod as Draco placed Cassiopeia in her carriage. She was glad to see that Draco had seemed to be recovering from his depression well and was getting out again, but she felt this thing with Charlie Weasley was trouble. She hoped that Draco knew what he was doing.

Hphphphph

Miles away an identical conversation was taking place, but this time it was two red-heads having the discussion. Charlie had his arms folded stubbornly as Molly began again on the insanity of "dating" Draco Malfoy.

"He's going to hurt you, Charlie! He's not ready for a relationship! He just broke up with Harry! And…Harry? How could you do this? What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Mum! We're just friends, all right? I can have friends! So what if it's Draco! It's okay if it's Harry, but not me?"

Molly scowled fiercely. "Harry is like a son to me, yes, but he's not my son! You are! And I don't want to see you hurt! And I can't believe that after all these years you finally tell me that you're gay! As if I didn't know that already! And you tell me just so you can bring Draco over here for dinner?"

"Mum…stop it! I apologized for not telling you, but I knew you would be upset if I didn't bring home a nice girl and grandkids! I didn't want to disappoint you. And I know that I have anyway. But I know what I'm doing. Draco and I are just friends. Harry is…Harry is family to me too, but he's going on a path that's all messed up and wrong. He's going to hurt himself and Ginny…we all know that! I'm not trying to hurt him anymore then he already is."

"But…what about him, dear? Draco? He's going to be hurt when you reject him! Think about him!"

"Draco knows exactly what this is, Mum. He's not stupid either. And I'd be an idiot to think that he's over Harry. No way."

"Yes, and what about you and your friend. Where is he?"

Charlie's expression changed and he shook his head. "I'm not going to talk about that. Leave it alone."

There was a knock at the door and Charlie nodded to his mother. "I'm sure that's him. Be nice." He trotted down the stairs and opened the front door and sure enough Draco stood on the front porch, holding the baby.

"Draco," Charlie said as he pulled the door open wider, "come on in." He stepped aside as Draco entered the dwelling. Molly came down the stairs and cried out in delight when she saw Cassiopeia.

"Ohhh…you brought the baby! Wonderful!" Molly walked over to Draco and reached her arms out. "May I?"

Draco handed the baby to her and Molly cooed at her. She then looked him at him sternly. "You haven't been eating, Draco. Probably back to those bird salads you call food." She gave him a motherly smile and Draco felt the warmth from her.

"I've missed your stews, yes," he said and Molly beamed. "I hope you made one tonight."

Molly positively glowed in appreciation. "It's good to see you, Draco. You're welcome here anytime," she said and Draco knew that she was sincere.

She glanced at Charlie. "Help set the table, please. The others will be here shortly. Your father is going to be so surprised."

Arthur Weasley had received a promotion at work, which had prompted the dinner with the Weasley family. Draco watched as Charlie ducked into the dining room to set the table as Molly sat down on the couch to play with Cassiopeia. There was a roar of the floo and several people tumbled out of it. George and his wife and kids, Bill, Fleur and their kids and the other Weasley that Draco never liked. The one who always took points from the Slytherins at school.

"Draco!" Fleur cried out when she noticed the blond, "how nice to zee you! You brought ze baby, no?" She saw Molly cuddling the baby and Fleur hurried over to her. Bill and George looked confused for a moment, but both greeted him.

The fireplace roared again as Charlie walked back into the living room and greeted his brothers. Ron and Hermione stepped out brushing off their cloaks. Ron froze when he saw Draco and Hermione blinked and then looked around the room.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron blurted out and Charlie looked up from where he was talking to Bill. He immediately headed towards Draco who was puffing up like a cobra. Charlie caught Draco's eye and grinned. Draco smirked, knowing this was going to be a fun evening.

"He's having dinner, Ronald," Molly said tersely before Charlie or Draco could respond. "Like he's done on several other occasions."

"But…but…"Ron said, clearly confused, but Hermione elbowed him. "Who invited him?"

The fireplace roared yet again, and Ginny stepped out of the hearth. She caught sight of Ron's bewildered face and looked around. She set eyes on Draco and she let out a low gasp. Her mother stood up then and handed the baby to Fleur, who was hovering beside her like a cloud. As if she hadn't left her own children standing by the fireplace with their father.

"Come on, everyone! Get your cloaks off, dinner will be ready in a moment. Your father will be here in a few minutes." She immediately grabbed Ginny by the arm and drug the girl into the kitchen. Ron was still gaping like a carp, but Hermione had caught the look between Charlie and the blond and her eyebrows had shot up her face.

And the fireplace flashed green again and Harry stepped out of the floo, his face smudged by the soot. He saw Hermione in his line of vision first and he gave a hesitant smile, but the look on her face was not what he had expected. She hurried towards him and then he noticed Ron, who looked about as confused as Professor Lockhart had been back in second year after his memory charm backfired. Harry noticed there was a slight tension in the air and his auror instincts kicked in instantly. Something was wrong…

Then he felt the presence.

Draco.

Harry turned to stare at the blond, who was standing across the room, talking to Charlie. Harry frowned as he remembered the conversation he'd had with the older man a few weeks back. That he'd run into Draco out in town a couple of times. So now he was here at the Burrow? Charlie had invited him? What was going on with that?

"-arry!" Hermione had shouted in his ear.

Harry jerked and glared at her. "Stop shouting, Hermione!"

"Then answer me! I've been calling you for like a minute! Are you all right?"

"Yes!" He said irritably, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione made a face. "Well…no reason. We were caught off guard that Draco was here. Charlie invited him."

Harry tried for a casual shrug, but it came out more of a jerky seizure like movement. He had swiveled his head back around to watch the two and Draco looked up at the moment. Draco gave him a small nod, but then continued his conversation. Harry frowned at that. He really wanted to know how this had come about. He wanted to know what the blond was up to.

There was a pop of apparition and Arthur appeared in their midst. He froze as he saw his family gathered in the living room, then gave a hearty smile.

"Surprise, Arthur!" Molly called out. "Congratulations, dear!"

Cries of congratulations echoed around the room and the patriarch beamed in pride. Molly then ushered everyone into the dining room for supper. Harry saw Ginny and the young woman walked towards him, but her smile seemed strained and uncomfortable. When she reached him, she stood by him awkwardly and Harry looked equally uncomfortable. Draco, however, looked smooth as silk as he glided over to the table and took a seat next to Charlie.

Harry and Ginny sat down opposite them at the table, but a little further down, making it so Hermione actually sat in front of Draco, with Ron in front of his brother. Harry sat next to Hermione. Fleur had been holding the baby at her seat, but either Cassi had a sixth sense when her other father was present or she recognized his voice, because she instantly began squirming in Fleur's arms, whimpering and trying to turn her head.

"She's hungry, Fleur," Draco called out, as he reached down in the now unshrunk diaper bag. He pulled out a bottle and set it on the table. Harry watched him with such an intense expression that Draco looked up and caught his eye again. Fleur was carrying the baby over to Draco.

"I just love zee little ones," she gushed, but she handed the baby to Draco anyway. Draco took Cassi and began to feed her. Harry's eyes had softened as he watched Draco with Cassi and he realized this was the first time he'd really seen the other man with her. Every time he had gone to pick Cassi up from Narcissa's, Draco either wasn't there or wasn't interacting with Cassi.

Harry was struck by how much the baby looked like Draco, even though so many people had said how much she looked like him. But in that moment, Cassi was all Malfoy, except for the dark hair. And Draco looked sooo…serene and peaceful, feeding her like that. And now Draco was looking at him and Harry's mind drifted to the soft passionate kisses that had dominated his dreams of late, the exquisite blowjobs and the great sex they apparently shared, and Harry could feel his cock growing hard right there at the table.

And then Draco licked his lips and Harry watched, fascinated as the pink tongue wet the soft flesh and Harry let out a stilted breath. His own lips parted as he watched and his pupils dilated in a hazy lust. And then Ron's voice thankfully destroyed the moment.

"How did you hook up with Malfoy, Charlie?" Ron was saying as he eyed Draco with mistrust.

Harry snapped his head to look at Ron and then at Charlie, who looked decidedly displeased with the direct question at the dinner table. George looked like he was ready to laugh, but Bill just frowned.

"I ran into him, like I told you before," Charlie said sharply and Harry blinked. Charlie seemed rather defensive about it.

"But that doesn't explain why you invited him here, of all places," Ron continued, although now his mother was looking around.

"Why not?" Charlie retorted, "it's not like he hasn't been here before." He looked over at Harry. "Right, Harry?"

Harry wished that he hadn't been pulled into this, but he nodded slowly. "Well, yes. He's been here before. Many times from what I understand."

"So he's here now. So what's the problem, Ron?" Charlie challenged.

Ron looked flustered for a moment, but then saw Ginny staring ahead resolutely, her face growing paler by the second.

"Well, it obviously bothers Gin, Charlie! Why didn't you think of that?"

Draco finally spoke up. "Why would it bother Ginerva that I'm here?" Draco asked sweetly, "I'm not doing anything but enjoying a delicious meal served by your mother."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione elbowed Ron again. "Leave it alone, Ron. It's none of our business."

"I just want to understand why my brother is dating Malfoy. I mean, come on…he was Harry's boyfriend first. This is just…wrong!"

"Actually, little brother, he was Gin's boyfriend first, until Harry went to bat for the other team." George supplied helpfully and Harry spluttered on his drink.

Ron was nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's right. Malfoy stole Harry from Gin, Charlie! Where's your loyalty to the family, huh?"

"He didn't steal me! I went on my own!" Harry said loudly, annoyed by the whole turn of this conversation. "And that was between Draco and me! We talked about it."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at Harry in shock. Draco was unable to prevent the sly smile that appeared on his face. "How do you know that? I never told you that."

Harry looked around the table at everyone and then snapped his mouth shut. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Draco can do whatever he wants, Ron. Leave off." Harry sullenly jammed a piece of stew into his mouth and refused to look at them again.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table, until Hermione broke it by asking Mister Weasley what his promotion was. Conversation started again and soon the chattering of voices filled the air again. Draco made sure that he did not look at Harry for the rest of the meal, even though he was acutely aware of everything the brunette did. The bint next to him didn't say much for the rest of the meal either and Draco couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

After Cassi finished feeding, Draco turned her over to burp her, but she spit up on his robes.

"Ooohhh, Draco, she spit up," Hermione called out as the baby vomit flowed down his shoulder.

Draco eyed the mess and pulled Cassi away from his shoulder and reached for his wand, but Charlie stilled his hand.

"I've got it," he said, as he picked up a napkin from the table. He began to wipe the liquid from the blond's shoulder carefully. Draco waited patiently as Charlie cleaned his robes and then he turned and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Charlie answered and gave him a smile.

Suddenly there was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and Draco turned toward the sound. Harry was abruptly leaving the table and Ginny was also standing up. Draco frowned, not sure what had happened. Hermione was looking at him intently though and Draco looked back at her. Charlie was looking at Ron, who was glowering at Draco again. Charlie had not been around for the arrival of Draco into their family functions, but he knew that it had been rather chaotic. Harry's breakup with Ginny had sent waves through the wizarding world. Not only had he heard the news from Bill of course, but newspapers carried the story to Romania as well.

However, Charlie had felt differently about the breakup then the rest of his family had. Charlie knew what it felt like to live a lie, to be something that he wasn't. Harry's breaking things off with Ginny was the right thing to do, because he had realized that he was gay and didn't want to lead her on anymore. Charlie was actually proud of Harry and what he had done. Sure, he wasn't happy that his sister was hurt, but it would have been more painful in the end had Harry lied to her or cheated on her his whole marriage.

Dinner was breaking up and Charlie stood up, stretching his legs.

"That was a great meal, Mum."

Molly smiled at him and Arthur nodded, kissing his wife's forehead. Charlie felt his heart strings tug at the sight. He had had that once, but it was all gone. He had lost everything along with his leg. He shook his head to clear it. Didn't want to think about that. Draco was standing up beside him and he could already feel the women drawing towards the baby again. Charlie had to admit that Draco looked beautiful with Cassi. And if he was affected, he knew very well that Harry had to have been also.

Charlie had watched the Harry throughout dinner. Harry was clearly out of sorts with Draco's presence, which meant that the brunette had some sort of emotional attachment to the blond. How could he not? Charlie was by no means stupid. He knew that Draco was still very much in love with Harry. It was obvious, even if the blond tried to pretend he didn't care. But no one in that room was fooled, except for maybe Harry himself. But Ginny certainly felt the charged emotions that were flying back and forth across the table. He wondered why his sister was putting herself through this charade. She had to know that Harry was eventually going to leave her again.

Harry had left the table because of the intimate gesture of his cleaning Draco's robes. He'd seen Harry's face as he had put his hands on Draco. The intimacy wasn't lost on Harry, and Charlie had seen the jealousy envelop the other man like a cloak. Ginny had seen it too. Harry had left out the back door, but Ginny hadn't followed him. She had gone upstairs. But Hermione was heading in the direction that Harry had gone and Charlie figured Harry was in for a lecture. He smiled at that thought and went to join his brothers and Draco in the living room.

Hermione walked out to the back porch and watched Harry, who was sitting on the back steps.

"Harry?"

"Leave me alone, Hermione. I don't want to talk about it."

"I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"Bloody brilliant."

Hermione walked over and sat down on the steps beside him and looked at him.

"You're remembering him, aren't you?"

Harry gazed out into the distant fields and then sighed. "I think so."

"Then that's great, Harry! You can get your life back."

Harry looked at her and shook her head. "No, it's not great. I promised Ginny I wouldn't leave her. That I wouldn't hurt her again. And I won't. No matter what happens."

"But you won't be happy! You'd give that all up! Harry, you were miserable when you fell in love with Draco and stayed with Ginny that year. I knew something was wrong, we all did, but you wouldn't tell me. Now you're saying that you'll do it again and be miserable for the rest of your life?"

"I promised her, Hermione! It's done."

"But you don't love her!"

"I do love her…I do."

"But you're not as sure as you were three months ago. Your memories are coming back and you're jealous of Charlie now, aren't you?"

"I don't know…I just feel…nutters all of a sudden. Nothing is making any sense."

Hermione leaned over and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "It will, Harry. Just don't close your heart to what you really want."

Harry sighed again and immediately felt that they were no longer alone. He looked up and he saw Draco standing in the doorway. Hermione felt Harry stiffen and she sat up. She turned and saw Draco behind them. She stood up quickly.

"I'm going back in the house. Help Molly with dessert." She hurried past Draco and squeezed his arm as she passed. Draco watched her go and then turned his attention to Harry, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I just came to let you know that I'm going to sell the house. You should come and get your things."

Harry stood up and stared at Draco, frowning. "Why are you doing that?"

"Nothing there for me anymore, Harry. I want something new. Unless you want the house. Aren't you supposed to be getting your own place?"

"I…well, yes, I am going to. Just haven't done it yet. But I will."

"All right, then. Come and get your stuff. Or I'll get my stuff and leave if you want the house."

Something inside of Harry sank as Draco spoke and he struggled to force the feeling away.

"No, I'll get the stuff," Harry said and Draco nodded. The blond turned away and Harry felt something was slipping away if he let the blond just go.

"Draco! What are you doing with Charlie?"

Draco turned to Harry and smirked. "Nothing…yet."

Harry clenched his fist and said, "You're just going to use him, aren't you? He doesn't deserve that!"

Draco cocked his head. "Well, that's our business, don't you think? He can decide what he wants or doesn't want."

"You're only doing this to get back at me."

"Why is this about you? You've moved on and now so am I. We all deserve happiness, right?"

Harry snorted. "You'd never date a Weasley. No way."

"Well, seeing as how I am…your statement is pretty much a moot point, don't you think?"

"You're dating him? You said you were just friends!"

"And how is this any of your business, Harry! You don't see me butting into your relationship," Draco said with a sneer. "Stay out of my business."

Draco turned to walk away and was shocked to feel Harry's arm grip his and whip him around. He got right into Draco's face.

"Don't fuck with me, Draco. Don't play games."

Draco threw his head back and gave a throaty laugh. Harry snarled and jerked Draco forward, pressing their bodies close together. Draco stared into blazing green eyes and then Harry was smashing his lips against his. Draco responded instantly, with his mouth opening and shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned as the battle of the tongues commenced, both men gripping each other with steel like fingers.

"Harry?"

Ginny!

Harry stumbled back from Draco as though he'd been pushed. He jerked back so hard that he slammed into the wood of the porch railing and almost knocked it loose. Draco hissed in anger as Harry scrambled to get his footing and play all innocent with the bint. Ginny stepped out onto the porch and took in the scene. Both men were panting heavily, and Harry looked as if he was about to break into a fast run. Draco looked like an offended hippogriff. Something had happened and she had interrupted.

Draco abruptly turned and pushed passed her, not even bothering to say goodbye to either of them.

Harry stared after him and then looked at Ginny. He didn't say a word as he bounded down the steps to the yard and apparated without a word. Ginny stared at the spot he'd been standing in.

Charlie looked up as Draco came into the living room, looking like he was ready to go into battle. He stood up quickly as Draco made a jerking motion with his head, indicating he was ready to leave. He looked around for Cassiopeia, who was currently being held by Angelina, George's wife. She practically popped out of her chair at the sight of Draco's face and she hurriedly handed him the baby.

Draco had barely said goodnight before he was stepping to the floo to go home to his house with Charlie right behind him.

The red-head didn't say a word as Draco put the sleeping infant to bed. As soon as he reappeared into the living room he asked cautiously,

"Everything all right?"

Draco stood there, with his hands in tight fists. Then he walked over to Charlie and looked him in the eye.

"Everything's fine."

Then he wrapped his arms around Charlie and brought his lips against the older man's. Charlie returned the kiss hesitantly and then he pulled away.

"Draco, Draco. What's wrong? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not a fucking virgin, Weasley. I know what I want to do. If you don't want to do it, then just say so and get the fuck out."

Charlie blinked at the abrupt dismissal and felt his cock harden at the challenge in Draco's voice. "Yeahhhh…I want to do this."

Draco grinned and then reached down into his trousers and pulled out his erect cock.

"Then prove it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Wooohooooo! Another chapter done! This chapter is a bit slow, but hang in there. You guys have been great! I love all the comments and speculation about what is going to happen next. Believe it or not, I do take suggestions from yall that you put in your reviews, especially if I haven't completely worked out what I want to do.**

**So thanks for the help! Keep them coming!**

* * *

Harry landed gracefully in front of Grimmauld Place, but he felt anything but graceful. His emotions were thundering around inside of him like a herd of centaurs and his head felt like it was going to explode. He felt exhilarated, which shouldn't have been the case at all, but he couldn't stop the feeling. Kissing Draco had made him feel alive. It felt familiar. It felt like…_home_.

But at the same time, he felt guilty as hell. Ginny had almost walked in on them. How could he hurt her again like that? He had promised that he wouldn't leave her again, not like before. And then he sees Draco with Charlie and something inside of him just…snapped. Watching Charlie wipe Cassi's spittle from his robes angered him. Charlie knew that Draco used to be _his_ boyfriend, so why did he think it was okay to be touching him like that?

Harry could feel the tension coil in his stomach at remembering the casual touching. It was ridiculous! He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. He had behaved horribly by stomping out of the dining room like a child, and then arguing with Draco over the other man's personal business and then grabbing him like an out-of-control hormonal teenager and violating him by kissing him. And then fleeing like a coward.

Harry gave a loud groan as he sank down on the top step of Grimmauld. He put his head into his hands. Why did these things keep happening to him? Why couldn't his life be normal?

_But it was normal_, a voice in his head whispered that sounding suspiciously like Hermione, _You had normal with Draco, but you fought against it_.

There was a crack of appartion and Harry glanced up to see Ron and Hermione landing on the bottom step. Hermione's face was set and determined, but Ron looked close to apoplexy.

Hermione was opening her mouth to say something but Ron beat her to it. "Harry! What did you do to Ginny?"

Harry stood up as he eyed Ron's clenched fists and aggressive posture. The red-head was coming up the stairs in full bull mode and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to her! What happened?"

"Ginny left Mum's crying! She just kept saying " I knew it, I knew it" and then she just left!" He looked pointedly at Hermione. "Hermione said you were outside with Malfoy! What did you do!"

Harry turned a betrayed face to Hermione, who stared back guiltily. "We were talking," Harry said, wincing internally at the huge lie that had just sprouted from his lips. "He's selling the house."

"That wouldn't have made Ginny cry, Harry!" Ron shouted and Harry gaped at him. Ron was practically quivering in rage. "You had to have been doing more than that! I can't believe my brother brought that prick to the house! Can he suck cock that good that you both have lost your minds?!"

Harry felt a slow burn course through him at Ron's words. First, because of the idea that Draco might be sucking Charlie's cock and the second that Ron had insulted the blond in such a manner.

"Don't fucking talk about him like that!" Harry growled, surprised at the vehemence that came along with the words.

Ron stared at him and then shoved him. "Are you shagging him again, Harry? You're jerking Ginny around aren't you?"

Harry stared down where Ron's hand had connected with his chest. He couldn't believe that his best friend had just done that. He raised his head and glared at Ron, who looked ready for a fight.

Harry's lips curled and his fingers tightened into fists. "Don't do that again, Ron. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm not shagging Draco! And I'm not going to hurt Ginny! So leave off, all right!"

"Harry, you said you were remembering your life with him!" Hermione said loudly, interrupting her husband who was about to shout again. "You need to deal with this now! What are you going to do when all the memories come back? You're going to make everyone miserable!"

Ron's eyes widened and he stepped closer to Harry. "You're starting to remember him? Why didn't you tell me?? Have you told Ginny?"

Harry snarled as Ron crowded into his space. "Back off, Ron! I told you to leave it! It's none of your business! I'll handle it, all right? Just…enough!"

"How are you going to handle it?" Hermione insisted impatiently, as she pulled Ron's arm to drag him away from Harry. "You need to tell Ginny the truth."

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples and said quietly, "Hermione…I said I will handle it. Leave me alone."

"No! You've bollocksed up enough already on your own! Ginny doesn't deserve to be led on, Harry! You did it to her once already and it's time for you to be a man about-"

"Shut up, Hermione! I swear…if you say one more thing-"

"You'll what?" Ron said coldly, as he took another menacing step towards Harry, "finish that statement, Mate."

Harry pursed his lips and shook his head. "Get out of my face, Ron." He pushed past the two of them and bounded back down the steps. He could hear Hermione saying, "Let him go, Ron-" and his friend's indignant sputtering, but Harry didn't look back as he simply tried to picture someplace that gave him comfort and apparated.

He was shocked when he landed in Draco's bedroom.

* * *

"Prove it," Draco said again, as he placed his hand on his cock and began to stroke it.

Charlie licked his lips, stepped forward and ran his hands over the blond's shoulders. He didn't comment on how tense Draco felt, because he already knew the blond really didn't want to do this. Something had happened at the house that had obviously upset him and he was using sex to try and numb the pain. Charlie was no stranger to numbing.

Charlie leaned in to kiss Draco softly on the lips and was surprised when the blond hissed and attempted to kiss him back with bruising strength. Charlie grabbed Draco's jaw and looked him in the eye, trying to calm the storm in the gray orbs. Charlie saw nothing but pain in the other man's eyes and he wished he could take it away for him.

"Draco," he whispered, "do you really want this?" He rubbed his callous fingers against the skin on Draco's jaw line, marveling in the softness of the man's skin. His Alexandru's skin had been roughened from wind and the fire of the dragons…

"Of course, or I wouldn't have suggested it," Draco said, but Charlie heard the slight waver in his voice.

"I'm not Harry," Charlie said, "I can't replace him for you."

Draco's eyes widened and he snapped, "I don't want a replacement for that git! Why are you bringing him up?"

Charlie chuckled, "Git? We used to say that at Hogwarts! Stop playing games, Draco. You still love Harry and I don't blame you for that! It's only natural for that. If you didn't, then I'd have to seriously wonder what the hell you were with him for."

"I can't believe that you are going to turn down sex to talk about Harry." Draco raised his hands in exasperation. "I don't want to talk about Harry!"

"So what do you want to talk about, Draco?" Charlie asked, angry all of sudden. "How well I can fuck you? Is that all you want to talk about?"

Draco stared at him as Charlie marched forwards and pushed Draco down on the couch. The blond bounced like a ragdoll from the impact and he looked at Charlie with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Charlie loomed over him with a menacing glare. "I can fuck you all night long, Draco. You want me to prove that to you?" The red-head dropped quickly to his knees and grabbed the button on Draco's pants, pulling it open. Draco's already exposed penis bounced up as Charlie pulled the fabric of his jeans down.

Without another word, Charlie simply bent over him and sucked Draco's cock into his mouth and the blond let out a hiss. Charlie gave him a hard suck and then pulled away.

"You like it like this, Draco? Just take what I want? No emotions in it or anything?" He dropped his head back down and started sucking him again. Draco groaned and squirmed on the couch, trying to push Charlie away.

But Charlie gripped his hips and jerked Draco forward a bit roughly and swallowed him down to the soft blond mass of curls.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out as he squirmed some more. Despite the fact that Charlie's mouth felt fantastic, Draco didn't like how this was going. He reached out to push Charlie away again, although it was a bit weak from his first attempt.

Charlie gave him a particularly long suck and then pulled away again with a loud smack. "Don't you like it? I'm proving it to you! I'll make you forget all about Harry!"

"Stop…"Draco gasped out as Charlie leaned over and licked his swollen cock head. "Fuck it, Weasley!"

"I'm only doing what you wanted, right? You don't want to feel anything, you don't want to remember anything about him! You want to forget just like he has, don't you? Forget that you ever had a life with the man that you love! A life that you could still have!"

Charlie was shouting by the end and Draco's mouth had fallen open in shock. Obviously Charlie had some issues going on that Draco had yet to uncover. Charlie jumped up abruptly and turned away from the blond. Only to gasp a second later.

"Harry?"

* * *

Harry was standing motionless by the wall in the family room, staring at Charlie and Draco. His eyes were fixed on Draco's still erect cock, clearly visible from his vantage point. Draco gaped at Harry from where he sat, but Harry was completely oblivious to the blond's shock. The only thing that Harry could concentrate on was the smooth perfection of the other man's organ, slick and pulsing with energy. Harry's mouth watered and that was enough to rip him from his hypnotic trance inspired by Draco's penis. He tore his eyes away, his face flaming almost as red as Ron's hair and looked at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes had dropped to the front of Harry's jeans, which were doing nothing to conceal a suspicious albeit familiar looking bulge. Charlie almost laughed, but the look of horror on Harry's face quelled the desire to poke fun at the young man's mortification.

"Harry?" Charlie said again, "Look…I don't know what you saw-"

Harry started as if he had been jabbed in the arse with a wand and he blinked. "I saw your mouth all over his cock!"

"Okay, then…yes…you saw exactly what was going on…but…it's not what you think."

Harry snorted with derision and said, "Oh, that's rich, Charlie! You think I'm stupid or something? You lied to me, you prick! I trusted you!"

"You don't have any say so in my life!" Draco said angrily as he leapt from the couch, all too aware that his cock was standing at complete attention and pointing right at Harry. He fumbled with it to shove it back into his pants, but it wasn't cooperating and Draco huffed in annoyance. After a particularly painful shove to the side, he managed to zip up his pants and resume his tirade.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry's attention had centered on Draco's groin again, but he managed to snap out of his reverie in time to step back from him as he had now stomped over to him in righteous indignation. Harry glared at the blond, trying hard to pretend that the man's hardness wasn't distracting him.

"You told me to come and get my things!" He shouted, suddenly angry enough to hex the blond. Who told him to have such a nice cock and display it to everyone? As a matter of fact, who told him it was okay for Charlie's mouth to be wrapped around it? Oh…yup…anger is coming…now.

But Draco was shouting now. "I didn't mean in the middle of the night! And you ran away like a cowardly git!"

Harry's hackles rose and he clenched his fists, the "coward" comment reminding him of Professor Snape's furious denunciation of the same moniker. "I'm not a coward! I was confused! And I guess it didn't mean anything to you anyway, seeing as how you're already fucking someone else!"

"I didn't fuck him!"

"You were about to!"

"No, I wasn't! I-" Draco stopped and looked at Charlie for reassurance. "I wasn't."

Harry waved his hand dismissively as Charlie cleared his throat. "Harry, I don't think that he was going to go through with it."

Harry stared at Charlie incredulously. "He was letting you suck him off! Do you really think that it would have stopped there? That's the fastest way to get him to spread his legs! Trust me, I've done it enough times!"

It was out of his mouth before he thought about what he had said or the implications that he even knew that information. He frowned slightly and then shut his mouth. Charlie was looking thoughtful, but Draco was incensed.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, as he started towards Harry, while he snatched his wand from the coffee table, "You're remembering our relationship, but you're still pretending not to remember us!" He pointed the wand at Harry, who instinctively reached for his wand and immediately cast a Shield Charm.

Charlie grabbed Draco's arm and pushed it away. The hex that came streaming out shot harmlessly into the wall nearest the kitchen. Draco snarled angrily at Charlie, who simply stepped in front of the blond. Draco tried to push past him to get at Harry, but Charlie calmly continued to bar his way by holding his shoulders.

"Let me go! That fucker! He's been hiding that he has his memory back! And he's still with that bitch!"

Charlie growled and tightened his grip on Draco. "Whoa, now! That's my sister you're talking about! Calm down, Draco! Just relax!"

Draco struggled against Charlie for several more moments, but the red-head was like a solid mass of ginger muscle. His muscles were straining against the shirt he wore, almost tearing the material down the seams. Harry dropped the shield and said,

"I don't have my memory back! Not completely, anyway. I just get images! I didn't tell you because…I don't know what all of it means!"

"It means you should have come back!" Draco shouted again, renewing his struggle against Charlie. "It means that you should have come home!"

"You didn't want me in your life," Harry said as he gestured towards Charlie, who was now pushing Draco backward. "And you've moved on, so what was the point of even telling you any of this. I hadn't even really told Ron and Hermione." He flushed then and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't even told Ginny."

Draco seemed to slump against Charlie and the older man glanced down at him warily. Draco was breathing hard and his hair was completely mussed. He yanked away from Charlie and the red-head let him go. Draco backed away from the pair and scowled at Harry.

"We've been together almost our whole lives, Harry! And you think it would take just three months for me to move on!"

Harry huffed irritably. "That's what you told me, Draco! What did you expect me to say or do? I tried to be your friend, but that wasn't good enough! I don't know you as my lover! I don't know you as my friend either! How do you expect me to understand you and I don't know you!!" Harry pushed past Charlie, who immediately put his hands out to stop the man, but Harry held up his hands to indicate it was all right.

He grabbed Draco by the shoulders like Charlie had done and whispered, "I don't know you." He leaned his forehead against Draco's. "But I don't know myself either. My dreams are now full of you…us. And I don't know what to do with that."

Draco stared at him and Harry closed his eyes. He stepped back from the blond but Draco reached out and tugged Harry's shirt.

"Just come home and we'll figure it out," he said, not even bothering to try and hide the desperate hope in his voice. Harry usually responded well to raw emotion and need, especially when he was confused about something. He was vaguely aware that Charlie was still in the room, but his heart couldn't be so bothered with that thought at that moment. Harry was so close…_so close_…to finally listening to him. He knew he should be furious with the brunette, but his heart wouldn't let him.

Harry swallowed hard and shook his head slowly. "I can't. I promised…"

Draco snatched his hand away from Harry's shirt as if it had burned him. He narrowed his eyes and Harry moved away from him with reluctance. He then turned to Charlie and said,

"I'm sorry I interrupted your evening. I-I had no right. I found myself upstairs after I simply apparated to someplace that was familiar to me. My mind must have picked this place as home. I saw Cassi and then I heard raised voices. The auror in me kicked in. I came down to see what was going on and well…"He waved his hand towards the couch. "I shouldn't have watched."

He ducked his head, trying to cover the blush that had returned full force. "I'm sorry."

He turned towards Draco, but didn't look at him fully. "I'll get my things at another time. Let me know when it's a good time." He walked back towards the hallway and then apparated, not looking back at either man.

Silence filled the house after the crack of apparation had faded. Charlie pursed his lips and then looked at Draco, who was standing as though under Petrificus spell. Charlie sighed and called out, "Are you all right?"

Draco looked up sharply and then nodded curtly. "Yes, of course. Bloody fine." But his eyes were gleaming with almost a manic frenzy and Charlie again understood that Draco was far from fine. The roller coaster of emotional turmoil for the blond must have been exhausting.

Charlie gave a deep sigh and said, "Draco, I think that you need to think about some things a bit more. You're angry about something and this is not the way to handle it."

"You sound like that bloody therapist! I thought you understood what it's like!"

Charlie puffed up and his eyes grew narrow. "You don't think I understand? You don't think I know what it's like to lose something that you love?"

Draco's eyes dropped to Charlie's missing leg and the older man gave an angry snort of laughter. "You think this is about my leg?" He jerked up his pant leg and showed the gleaming, shiny metal in place of the flesh and bone. "This is just flesh! I'll get this back one day! There are some things that you can never fix! But there are some things that you can…" His voice trailed off and he looked exhausted. "What I wouldn't give…"

Charlie winced as he dropped his pant leg back down. He stared towards the fireplace and gave another sigh.

"Some things you can't fix." He said again, but the man was lost in his thoughts. Draco watched him with concern. Whatever Charlie's demons were, it had robbed the fun-loving carefree man of his energy.

Charlie turned towards him with a steely look. He nodded once and then stood up. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"I'll have Tippy take Cassiopeia to the Manor then." Draco responded and called for the elf.

Charlie gave a nod and reached for a handful of floo powder. After the blond had spoke the elf and it vanished, he grabbed Draco's arm and shoved him into the hearth and shouted, "Danube Inn!"

The fireplace roared green and the blond vanished in a flash of light. Charlie closed his eyes and reached for another pile of ash.

"Forgive me." He whispered and then stepped into the hearth to follow them.

* * *

Draco stumbled out of the hearth and almost fell over a rather large dog that had draped itself in front of the fireplace. It gave a yelp and skittered away, its raggedy tail between its legs. Draco managed to right himself just before he would have crashed headfirst into an ancient table that was littered with ale mugs. The table's occupant was lying face down in a plate of something that looked like something Draco would scrap off his shoe and he grimaced.

He didn't have time to really take in his surroundings before the fireplace flared again and Charlie stepped out behind him, brushing soot. He gazed around the place for a moment and then his eyes landed on Draco, who then decided to puff up at the abrupt removal from his living room.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Draco demanded. "That mutt over there could've chewed my leg off or something!"

Charlie glanced at the mangy animal and bit back a laugh. "That old girl doesn't even have teeth in her mouth. I'm surprised she's still living."

Draco crossed his arms and was prepared to retort nastily when Charlie held up his hand. "I brought you here to Romania to show you something, Draco. This is just one of the lesser used pubs, especially at this hour."

Charlie began to weave through the pub's tables and Draco hurried after him, carefully trying to avoid the rubbish and drunk patrons who were all over the floor. A gruffy looking barman eyed them and then nodded at Charlie, who nodded back. Charlie led them to the front door and they exited out onto the Romanian street.

It was dark out and a bit chilly, but Draco pulled his wand and cast a Warming Charm. Charlie looked up and down the street for a moment, before he headed up the street. Most of the buildings were dark, but a few other pubs still had windows that were lit up. A drunken men was walking towards them , singing a song in a language that Draco had never heard before. When he reached them, he stopped and pointed at Charlie.

"Veasley! What is you doing back? How is leg?" He asked in a loud voice and Draco winced as it seemed to echo down the street.

Charlie patted the man on the shoulder. "It's fine, Nicholas. I'm not back yet, but I needed to pick up something."

Nicholas nodded and then looked at Draco, who glared back. "You's always with the pretty ones, eh? Vhat else vould you need to pick up with this one on your arm?"

Draco flushed angrily, but Charlie simply pushed the man away. "Go on! It's not what you are thinking. He's just a friend!" He lowered his voice and looked around. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, all right? I'm not ready to come back yet."

Nicholas looked at Charlie and then he looked at Draco and he frowned. "Charlie…you knows I don't care about that. You's has been good friend and worker for a long time. I not get into your business."

Charlie frowned also, but then he nodded. Nicholas had obviously misunderstood Draco's presence, but Charlie didn't feel like trying to explain all of this to him.

"Thank you," he said simply and patted his shoulder again. Nicholas gave a low bow and then proceeded down the street. Charlie watched him go for a minute then continued on his way. Draco trailed behind him and muttered,

"Care to tell me what all the cloak and dagger is about, Weasley? Why don't you want anyone to see you? Or better yet…see you with me??"

Charlie stopped walking and turned around to face Draco. "In addition to losing my leg, I was also suspended from the program, all right? I would just rather not be seen around right now."

Draco knew how unattractive he looked when his mouth fell open, but it happened anyway without his consent. "Suspended? You? Aren't you like the dragon god or something?"

Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. "Not anymore."

Draco stepped forward and reached out a hand to touch the larger man. "What happened, Charlie. Really?"

Charlie looked into Draco's eyes and took a breath. He then turned and continued down the street without another word. Draco hurried to keep up with him again. They walked in silence for several blocks until they came to a small red brick building with a beautiful garden surrounded by a low wall. The moonlight was illuminating the large patio where several tables and chairs were situated. Charlie stopped when they reached the wall and Draco looked at the building curiously.

"What is this place?" Draco asked when Charlie stood staring at the patio without speaking.

Before Charlie could respond, a door that led to the patio opened and a man in magical wheelchair drifted out slowly. The chair floated a few inches above the ground and the man seemed to control it with a small knob on the armrests. The chair floated towards one of the small gardens and the man pulled out a pair of gardening shears from a small pouch that was sitting on his lap.

Draco briefly wondered how the man was going to reach the low lying flowers from his chair, but what he really wanted to know was why there were here. He turned to Charlie again, impatient and irritable, but the words died in their formation. Charlie's face was ghostly white and he looked to be struggling not to scream, if the way he was practically gnawing his fist was any indication. His eyes were fixed on the man in the chair with such an intensity that Draco was surprised he didn't feel the searing heat of it. Draco immediately sympathized with the emotional state that Charlie was in.

"Is that…him?" Draco asked quietly.

Charlie swallowed hard and looked at Draco with tired eyes. "Yes. That's Alex." He lowered his head and Draco felt the strangest urge to pat him on the head.

"What happened?"

Charlie took a deep breath and then said, "We'd been together forever. I thought it would always be that way. But then things changed. He wanted to leave Romania…wanted to go teach at some university. Hogwarts, he said." Charlie gave a low laugh. "Said he wanted to see my homeland, since I'd spent so much time in his. But I didn't want to go. I loved working with the dragons. I couldn't just leave them."

Draco nodded. He knew all too well about that type of argument. He had them enough with Harry and the auror thing. The work was dangerous and unpredictable and there were many nights that Draco lay in bed with wide eyes and a pounding heart, fearful that Harry would never come home again. Harry had said almost the same thing. That he couldn't let dark wizards escape unpunished, that there could never be another Dark Lord.

"We started arguing about it more and more. I started drinking and Alex stopped coming home because I was acting like a bloody idiot. I thought he was cheating on me, so I started doing the same thing. But I started fooling around with a young married bloke who had just started the program. He was confused and I took advantage of that. He ended up leaving his wife and young son for me and all I was doing was using him!" Charlie pounded his fist against the wall in frustration.

"That wasn't your fault, Charlie. He was a grown man and he made his choice," Draco said, hoping that those words would comfort Charlie somehow. The man looked completely broken.

"It was my fault! I used him because I was angry at Alex for leaving me. Then I heard he had been seen with Evan, this bloke who was always trying to get his attention." Charlie sneered at the man's name and Draco really understood why men like Harry and Charlie get sorted into Gryffindor. The lions are fierce creatures.

"I confronted Alex about it and he was furious. I told him he'd better stop seeing Evan or I'd do something about it. Alex accused me of being a hypocrite, because I was destroying Sean's marriage and his life by playing games with him. He threatened to tell Sean the truth if I didn't. But it turned out I didn't have to. Sean had heard the whole argument and was bloody pissed. He started a fight with me right in the middle of pub. Everyone heard the whole thing."

Draco cringed at that. Again, he knew how invasive people could be. Every detail of his life with Harry had been chronicled in just about every wizarding paper and magazine, from what positions they supposedly enjoyed to how many times Draco had to swallow when sucking Harry off.

"I felt horrible about what I'd done. I tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He started missing work and drinking. Sean was a good bloke. He didn't deserve what I did to him. Alex went to him and tried to help him too, but he hated Alex because he knew that I still wanted him. He started messing up at work, but I didn't write him up, even though I was supposed to. I felt guilty about what I'd done!"

Charlie looked at Draco then and Draco saw the pain there.

"Sean had been making accusations against me, like I had taken advantage of him and had intimidated him into having sex with me. Alex didn't like what he was doing, even though he was still furious with me about all I had done. Alex confronted him outside the Fireball's pen, but because Sean had been drinking that day, he hadn't secured it properly. With all of their yelling, it agitated the dragon. She got loose…and…" Charlie gave a small sob.

"She killed Sean instantly. We were only able to recover parts of him. It tore my leg right off. And Alex…" Charlie nodded towards the man in the chair. "Alex will never walk again. She crushed his spine and broke most of the bones in his body."

Draco's face was a white as his hair. Charlie was staring at him with wide eyes.

"So it is my fault, Draco. I got that boy killed because of my stupidity! And my Alex…my precious Alex…" He faltered for a moment, but then plowed on. "He'll never forgive me. I ruined his life! He just wanted to go and teach children about the wonders of magical animals! And I took that from him! Because I was selfish! And now a boy had lost his dad because of me! And they killed the dragon, because she had tasted human flesh. That beautiful creature! All that because I didn't want Alex to leave me…and now I've lost him forever anyway!"

Charlie let out another choked sob and he curled into himself. Draco's heart went out to the man and he knelt down next to Charlie and put his hand on his back. He didn't know what to say in the face of all those facts. If that had happened to Harry…

"Have you talked to him since this all happened?" Draco asked as gently as he could.

"No," Charlie whispered, "I found out that I'm part coward instead of all Gryffindor. They had to put him in a coma to try and repair as much of him as they could. I sat with him for days on end, but when they woke him up…I…I couldn't face him."

"He thinks you just left him? You didn't even try to talk to him?" Draco asked, incredulous. Even with all of the mess that happened with Harry's memories, Draco had at least tried to reason with his partner.

Charlie lifted his head. "I couldn't face him, Draco! He…he already hated me for using Sean like I had and for cheating on him and everything…"

Draco didn't try to argue with Charlie about that. He knew he would be furious if Harry had rendered him a quadriplegic because of his affair with a married boy. There would be no doubt that it would take a whole hell of lot of effort on his part to forgive Harry such a transgression.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you what pain is, Draco."

Draco curled his lip. "You chose not to talk to him, Charlie! That's not the same thing, at all! Harry doesn't remember me; our relationship! Alex remembers you!"

"He remembers what I did! What I wouldn't give for him not to! You have the chance to do it all over again, Draco! Make everything right, fix whatever you bollocksed up from before! You can start over, I can't!"

Draco stood up and stared down at Charlie. "Well, you certainly can't by hiding behind a wall in the middle of this bloody street in the middle of the night!"

"For fuck's sake, be quiet!"

Draco turned his head and looked towards the gardens. Alex was holding one of the blossoms to his nose, smelling its sweetness. He then put the flower in his lap and looked up at the sky, watching the moon lowering from its zenith. The door opened again and another man walked out, holding something in his hand.

Draco could just make out their conversation.

"Alex, there you are. I should have known you'd be out here."

The dark haired man turned towards the other and gave him a small smile. "Yes, this is ze best time to pick them." Alex spoke with a heavy accent, but it wasn't unpleasant. The other man smiled at him.

"Are you ready to try again?"

Alex nodded and the man handed him the foreign object that had been in his hand. Draco watched as Alex tapped the object and it expanded, forming a walker. He handed the bloom to the helper and then placed his hands on the edges of the walker. With a tremendous effort, Alex struggled into a standing position as sweat poured off of him.

"Look!" Draco hissed to Charlie. "He's standing up!"

Charlie looked up in shock and then uncurled and stood up. He stared in amazement as Alex tottered dangerously while gripping the walker tightly. He pushed it forward barely an inch, but he managed to scoot one foot forward. He stopped panting heavily and then drug his other foot forward. He tottered again and the other man immediately reached for his elbow, helping to steady him.

Alex gasped out, "One more step, Evan. One more."

Draco raised an eyebrow. So Alex's handyman was Evan. He sneaked a peek at Charlie, who was watching the scene unfold with the delight of a child seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Draco saw the tear on Charlie's cheek glisten as it rolled down his face. He was leaning forward and he was breathing heavily. Draco knew that Charlie desperately wanted to go to him, but fear was keeping him rooted to his spot.

"He…walked." Charlie breathed out. "He can walk! The healers said he wouldn't walk ever again! He's walking!"

In spite of the serious nature of Charlie's situation, Draco couldn't help but to smile. Charlie was a man transformed. Despite the darkness, his eyes were lit up like a child on Christmas morning. And indeed, Draco couldn't even begin to comprehend the joy that had overtaken the man.

But then Charlie put his hands on top of the wall and lowered his head.

"That's Evan," he said quietly, "he's been…_there_ for Alex since this whole mess started." Charlie's gripped the brick tightly. "And I'm sure he's reaping the benefits of his care-giving."

Draco watched silently as Evan gently helped Alex back into a sitting position. The tenderness in which he did his task spoke volumes to Draco and to Charlie as well. Alex smiled up at him appreciatively and Evan placed the blossom back on his lap. Alex picked up the bloom and sniffed it again. He looked out into the distance again and for a brief second, seemed to make eye contact with Draco. But if Alex saw them he didn't let on because he slowly turned the chair around to follow Evan back into the structure.

Charlie sank down to his knees behind the wall and cried.

Draco let him.

* * *

Two days later

"Good afternoon, Mister Potter," Narcissa said softly as she descended the stair case. Cassi's bassinette floated behind her gently, in preparation for Harry's arrival to pick her up.

"Good afternoon," Harry said as he nodded at her. Narcissa wore beautiful green robes that would have done wonders with Harry's eyes had he wore them. Draco had bought Harry a number of green items during their relationship. Narcissa always thought he looked wonderful in the color.

Today however, Harry looked dreadful in a drab blue Muggle shirt and jeans. And it wasn't because the clothes were Muggle, even though Narcissa detested the now chic practice of wearing them, but because Harry himself looked like he hadn't seen an ounce of sleep. She paused appropriately, until the baby drifted beside and then she addressed him again.

"Are you feeling all right? You look a bit peaked."

"I'm fine."

Narcissa tilted her head a fraction of a centimeter and said, "No, I don't think so. Join me for some tea." It was not a request.

Harry blinked at her as she started off towards the sun parlor and Cassi floated behind her. She didn't even turn to see if he had followed her and before he could open his mouth to retort in the negative, she had already disappeared into the room.

Grumbling softly, he trailed after her and stood in the doorway.

"I really can't stay. I'm…I have an appointment."

Narcissa was just sitting down as a house-elf appeared next to her. She simply stared at Harry and then casually pointed at the seat across from her. "I'm sure Miss Weasley won't mind waiting for a few moments."

Harry visibly flinched as Narcissa's gaze bore into him and he went and sat down across from her. Now that he was closer to her, Narcissa could see the bags under his eyes and his weariness.

"Please have one of the strawberry scones. They're one of your favorites."

Harry looked down at the unfamiliar pastry. "It is?"

"Yes, you had them here often, once Draco introduced you to a different type of cuisine."

Harry reached out to take one of the delectable items. He bit into hesitantly and then closed his eyes as the delicious strawberry taste filled his mouth. He opened his eyes to Narcissa's smug smile.

"Why did you ask me in here?" Harry asked as he fought the urge to grab a second scone. "I know it's not to critique your food."

"I wish to know what type of environment you will have my granddaughter in."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked sharply, bristling at her inference that Cassi was not in a proper environment. "Are you saying that I'm not taking proper care of her?"

Narcissa took a sip of her tea before she answered. "If I was going to say that, I would have said so, long before now, Mister Potter. What I mean is…when are you going to get a proper place for her. I take it you are still at Grimmauld Place, living with your…friends?"

"Well yes, I am at the moment. I haven't found a place yet. But I will, so you don't need to concern yourself with that."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and said, "I beg to differ. Cassiopeia is my flesh and blood. She is a Malfoy, therefore I will concern myself with her wellbeing."

"She's also a Potter. And I certainly wouldn't let anything happen to her. I will find a proper place to stay very soon. As a matter of fact, Draco just told me he's selling the house, but he said I could take it if I wanted."

"How generous of him. I am sure it would be quite wearisome for him to stay there. All those unpleasant memories. Perhaps he will return to his rightful home here. Where he belongs."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Where he belongs?"

Narcissa looked at him with amusement. "Of course. He never should have left the family home until he was properly married. I'm sure even your Weasley family honors the pureblood ways."

Harry felt a coil of anger burning in his gut. "Properly married? You mean to some witch or someone he didn't care about? Or do you mean me?"

"It is no secret that I did not approve of your match. I am actually pleased that things have turned out the way they have. Now Draco can focus on finding a proper wife." She sipped her tea, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

Harry's lips tightened in what could only be fury and Narcissa almost laughed out loud. Harry was still so easy to manipulate.

"Draco's gay! He doesn't want to marry a witch! And now you have your precious heir, so why can't you leave him alone?"

"As much as I love my granddaughter, she is not a boy. We need a male heir, Mister Potter. And I'm certain that Draco will not want to repeat this miracle again. Therefore, he will need a wife. And as you are no doubt going to marry Miss Weasley, Draco is now free to move about in the proper company, now that this dalliance is over."

"Dalliance?? We were in a relationship for five years! We had a home together and had a baby! That's not a dalliance! It was real. And it was forever! Even if we weren't properly bonded, we were still soul mates!"

Harry belatedly realized that he had stood up sometime during his rant. A house-elf had appeared and glanced anxiously at both of them.

"Bitty is wondering is everything being all right?"

Narcissa raised a calm hand at the elf. She looked at Harry's flushed face and his quivering nostrils, looking so much like Lucius' grandfather's prized flying stallion.

"Of course, Bitty. Mister Potter was just leaving," She said calmly as she inclined her head towards him. "On his way to spend time with his fiancée, which is quite proper. I am sure she is anxious for his swift return."

Harry felt like a right idiot for acting like he had, but her statements about his relationship being only a dalliance really ticked him off. They had worked hard for their relationship, endured all kinds of external scrutiny from the press and the wizarding community and even their friends, in order to be together. It was not just a fling they had!

"Thank you for the tea," Harry said politely, trying to reign in his temper.

"Give Miss Weasley my best regards," Narcissa said, equally polite.

Harry stiffened, but didn't say a word as he reached for Cassi and her baby bag, which had been inside the bassinette. He still didn't say anything as he walked out of the parlor, followed by the anxious Bitty.

As Harry walked past another small sitting room, he noticed a small picture frame on the far table in the corner. It was illuminated by the sun, which was casting its rays down across the thick carpet.

It was a picture of Draco.

Harry stopped and then walked back to the open door to stare. It wasn't that he was surprised to see a picture of Draco in his own family's home, but it was the background in the picture that had captured his attention. Harry stepped into the room and walked over to the frame and picked it up.

Draco was dressed in dark robes, looking rather somber. His hair was blowing in the wind and Harry could see that something was in his hand.

It was a lily.

Draco was standing in a cemetery. His parent's markers were behind him and Draco was turning to place the lily on top of his mother's grave stone.

Harry ran his fingers over the smooth glass of the frame. He did not know that Draco went to his parent's graves. He had yet to have a memory of that, which meant that either Draco did it without his knowledge or it just hadn't come up yet. Harry's breath hitched and he brought the frame to his chest and held it there.

"Is Harry Potter being all right?"

Harry started at Bitty's inquiry and he hastily put the picture back on the table.

"Yes, I'm fine." He turned away from the table, horrified to feel the slight burning under his eyelids. He hurried out of the room, collected Cassi and apparated away.

Narcissa smiled unseen from the hallway.

* * *

Harry stood outside on the sidewalk at his destination, trying to pull himself together. Harry still hadn't talked to Ginny since the disaster at the Burrow. He'd avoided Ron and Hermione as well, which wasn't all the easy since they lived in the same house. Ginny was going to give him hell for everything that had happened, but Harry really wasn't in the mood to care. Narcissa's words and the picture had rocked him to the core and he wasn't in the mood for an argument with her today.

So he pulled on his Gryffindor courage, walked up to the front door and knocked.

He had to wait a few minutes and then the door swung open impatiently.

Harry started talking immediately. "I know you're mad at me, but before you say anything, just hear my request. Come spend the day with me and our daughter."

Draco blinked slowly and pursed his lips. "All right, Harry. Let me get my cloak."


End file.
